Feu
by Cora Coralina
Summary: O cabelo dele era alaranjado. Um tom quase sobrenatural. Sobrenatural como a origem dele. Corpo de vampiro, rosto de anjo e mente de demônio. Ângela não poderia ter ideia do perigo que estava correndo ao se aproximar cada dia mais daquela criatura. Mas era tão irresistível... ÂngelaxPO (Arsene)
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** Feu (Fogo)

**Ship:** Ângela e Personagem Original (Arsene)

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Cá estou eu, começando mais uma loucura. Para quem não sabe, Arsene é um personagem criado por mim, e que fez uma pequena participação em The Tracker. No princípio, ele apareceria apenas em dois capítulos. Mas eu me apaixonei tanto pelo personagem que resolvi trabalhá-lo mais e escrever uma long-fic com ele. E adivinhem! Vocês, minhas queridas leitoras, que escolheram o par! Espero que gostem! Aproveitem!

**Curiosidade: **Quando escrevo com Arsene, penso em Danila Polyakov, modelo russo. É ele que enfeita a capinha da fanfic.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic contém spoilers da fanfic The Tracker!

* * *

**Prólogo**

O lugar era quieto, um pouco ermo, mas suficientemente seguro para acampar. A coberta que estava jogada sobre o seu corpo era verde, mas estava em um tom azul escuro, consequência da claridade da lua batendo na lona azul da barraca. Thomas mexia inutilmente no celular, procurando algo que nem ele parecia ter certeza do que era. Ângela observava Regina esfregar as mãos em um sinal claro de que sentia frio. A garota estava com uma touca de lã vermelha, os cabelos loiros e ondulados saindo dali, jogados sobre o suéter claro de veludo. Era bonita, mais bonita do que Ângela, mas ela não se incomodava muito com isso.

Resolvera acampar dois dias atrás porque estava há dias dentro de casa e Regina insistira tanto que seu acervo de desculpas havia se esgotado. Estavam de férias, e na concepção de Regina, era praticamente inimaginável recusar um convite feito por dois garotos lindos, sendo um o interesse visível dela. Ângela revirou os olhos ao pensamento. Não que detestasse a companhia deles, mas sabia que estava ali apenas para fazer par com o outro, dando espaço e liberdade para que Regina embarcasse em uma viagem sem volta, investindo incansavelmente em Thiago, o garoto loiro de olhos azuis que havia acabado de sair da barraca para fumar um cigarro.

Ângela não tinha muita liberdade com aquelas pessoas, mesmo que conhecesse Regina há um bom tempo. Seu primeiro contato com os garotos foi no dia em que eles a buscaram no seu apartamento com um Jeep enorme, ficando um pouco surpresos com a facilidade com que ela subiu no veículo e no seu fôlego ao subir a montanha logo quando começaram a escalar.

Porém, seus verdadeiros amigos estavam viajando devido às férias, e só voltariam na semana seguinte. Sentia falta deles, e se sentiria muito mais à vontade se estivesse caminhando e acampando com George, Samira e Rick, o namorado dela. Mas não estava, então procurou relaxar ali dentro, sabendo que dentro de um dia estaria de volta ao seu apartamento.

Deitou-se no colchonete, puxando a coberta pesada de encontro ao rosto a fim de esquentar a ponta do nariz. Ali estava frio, mais frio do que na noite anterior. As árvores balançavam com o vento que descia da montanha mais alta, cortando as folhas e movendo a lona da barraca de uma forma estranha.

Ouvia o assovio do vento, comparando-o mentalmente com um barulho de um filme de terror que ela havia assistido na semana passada, quando ouviu algo totalmente diferente, destoante.

Mesmo que Ângela estivesse acostumada a acampar e passar noites ouvindo barulhos estranhos que vinham da floresta, aquele em particular fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse, como se estivesse querendo lhe mandar um aviso. Achou aquela reação estranha, e logo seus olhos buscaram os olhos dos que estavam dentro da barraca. A cabeça de Thiago apareceu pelo buraco que ele havia feito ao descer o zíper da barraca.

- Ouviram isso?

Uma fumaça saiu de sua boca, mas Ângela sabia que ele já havia acabado de fumar e aquela fumaça era apenas devido ao frio. Seus olhos azuis estavam um pouco abertos quando ele observou as pessoas dentro da barraca.

- Vou verificar.

Ele sumiu, saindo do campo de visão dos três, mas deixando o zíper da barraca aberto. O vento gelado agora entrava ali, fazendo com que a situação piorasse. Thomas fez um barulho de impaciência. Ângela se levantou e Regina olhou-a com um misto de diversão e deboche.

- Está com medo?

A pergunta foi direcionada a ela. Ela fitou Regina por alguns segundos e depois deu de ombros.

- Barulhos assim são normais durante a noite em florestas fechadas.

Ela estremeceu, reação que não passou despercebida aos olhos da amiga. A loira abriu um sorriso estranho e esfregou as mãos novamente. Dentro da barraca já estava gelado.

- Você parece estar com medo.

- Não estou.

Mas era mentira. O barulho não fora algo normal como ela havia falado. Galhos quebrando, corujas piando e animais pequenos se aproximando para comer os restos de comida que eles sempre deixavam cair na grama, era algo normal. Não aquilo. O barulho que escutara lhe lembrava um chiado...

Vinte minutos se passaram e Thiago ainda não havia voltado.

- Você deve estar brincando comigo.

Thomas disse, um pouco mal humorado, mas Ângela percebeu que ele também não estava vendo com bons olhos a demora do amigo. Pela primeira vez na noite, Regina ficou calada.

- Vou atrás dele.

O garoto se levantou e calçou os tênis, saindo da barraca e dessa vez fechando o zíper. O vento cessou e ali dentro pareceu ficar mais aconchegante em segundos.

- Acha que é um animal?

Regina perguntou e Ângela deu de ombros. Não conhecia aquela região. Acampava mais a leste, mas poderia dizer com quase toda certeza que não havia animais grandes por ali. As marcas nas trilhas deixavam claro que ali era um local de fácil acesso e muito utilizado.

Dez minutos se passaram. Até que um grito chegou aos ouvidos delas.

O sangue de Ângela gelou, os pelos do corpo se arrepiaram imediatamente e seu instinto começou a lhe gritar de que algo estava errado. Regina olhou para ela, assustada demais para dizer algo útil. Ficaram ali por alguns segundos, até que a loira gesticulou com a mão.

- Será que é melhor a gente olhar o que está acontecendo?

Ela perguntou. Parecia torcer para que Ângela pedisse para ela ficar na barraca, mas a morena fez justo ao contrário.

- Eu vou. Mas você vai comigo.

Saíram da barraca, o vento frio entrando por cada fresta que a roupa possuía. Invadiu até mesmo as botas, gelando cada pedaço de pele que alcançava. Regina gritou os nomes dos meninos, mas não houve resposta. Ela deu um passo à frente.

- Não há graça nessa brincadeira de mau gosto!

Ela gritou novamente. Ângela percebeu que ela parecia rezar para que aquilo realmente fosse uma brincadeira, e não algo real, mas quando tudo ali na floresta de repente ficou calmo, elas perceberam que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Nenhum pio, nenhum mínimo barulho, o que era completamente inaceitável para o lugar onde elas estavam. Aquilo estava quieto demais, como se alguém estivesse controlando isso. Ambas engoliram em seco.

Ângela virou-se, percebendo que Regina havia se afastado demais e já estava quase do outro lado da barraca. Já ia segui-la e ralhar para que ela não se afastasse quando escutou o grito feminino.

Um vulto passou na sua frente de uma forma incomum. Seu coração disparou, e ela teve tempo apenas para olhar a barraca. A lona estava com uma mancha escura de um líquido que ela tinha certeza ser sangue. Suas mãos tremeram, seu cérebro se desligou do corpo, deixando os músculos tomarem as rédeas de suas ações.

Antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo, começou a correr. O que fora aquilo? Parecia um animal grande. Ela não queria pensar em Regina no momento, nem mesmo nos garotos, sua sobrevivência estava em cheque e se ela voltasse para tentar ajudar a colega, aquilo poderia lhe custar caro.

Sua respiração já estava pesada, seu corpo já estava cansado. Ela se embrenhava pela mata densa sem nem ao menos saber para onde corria e se o lugar que buscava existia e era seguro de tudo aquilo que parecia persegui-la. Ela escutava vagamente o barulho de galhos se quebrando e folhas se mexendo, como se seu corpo estivesse batendo nas árvores ou alguém muito silencioso estivesse atrás dela, correndo com facilidade e destreza. Que tipo de animal era aquele? Parecia não ter peso nenhum...

De repente sentiu seu pé bater em um pedaço de rocha que saía da terra fofa do chão. Perdeu o equilíbrio, e para a velocidade que estava correndo, isso foi o suficiente para derrubá-la e fazer com que ela batesse o corpo na grama. Os óculos caíram por perto e tudo ali pareceu perder o foco como num passe de mágica.

Foi quando ela escutou a risada.

Humanos? Eram humanos? Não era possível... Thomas e Thiago? Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

Ela se virou, semicerrando os olhos. Mesmo que não conseguisse enxergar direito, as silhuetas que viu claramente não eram os garotos, nem mesmo Regina. Porque eram quatro no total.

Eles se aproximaram calmamente dela. Eram altos. Os rostos começaram a entrar em foco à medida que eles chegavam mais perto. Três eram homens, e havia uma mulher.

Alguns rosnados chegaram aos ouvidos de Ângela e ela se encolheu, seu corpo estremecendo levemente. Eles possuíam animais?

Agora eles estavam parados bem próximos e ela conseguiu enxergar com clareza os rostos. Um era baixo, tinha cabelos negros e espetados, pele pálida e olhos escuros. Olhava para ela com um misto de diversão e fome, e aquele olhar deixou-a ainda mais inquieta. Preferia estar sendo observada por um animal do que por uma pessoa igual a ele. Uma capa preta estava jogada por cima do corpo dele, tampando totalmente sua roupa.

O outro era o mais alto de todos ali. Magro e esbelto. Vestia uma roupa social de cor negra. Mas o que chamava mais atenção nele, não eram sua altura incomum ou o modo indiferente como ele a fitava, como se Ângela fizesse parte do chão. O que chamava a atenção nele eram os cabelos. Vermelhos claros, em um tom alaranjado que parecia berrar até mesmo na escuridão da floresta. Eram longos, batiam na altura dos cotovelos. E lisos. Os fios laranja se mexiam levemente por causa do vento fraco, e contrastavam com toda a roupa que ele usava.

Havia um que possuía uma estatura mediana, era claramente o mais forte de todos ali e a fitava com atenção. Ângela conseguiu observar pela primeira vez a cor real dos olhos daquele homem. Vermelhos. Cor de sangue. Seu maxilar estava fortemente travado. Vestia uma roupa social negra muito parecida com a do ruivo, porém, um colar prateado brilhava em seu peito com um símbolo que ela não conseguiu distinguir. Ele estava ao lado da mulher, como se fosse um segurança particular.

Ela direcionou sua atenção para a única mulher do grupo. Não era alta igual ela julgou, possuía uma estatura mediana. Apenas estava usando salto alto. Ângela diria que a mulher tinha a mesma altura dela. Usava uma calça de couro colada ao corpo, botas e uma blusa de mangas longas e gola alta. O mesmo colar que o homem forte usava brilhava no colo dela. Mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi o modo como a mulher a fitava. Como se a conhecesse. Um misto de pavor e surpresa circulava as orbes também de cor carmim, uma cor tão peculiar.

Foi quando Ângela percebeu que o rosto daquela mulher era familiar demais a ela. Os cabelos estavam claramente maiores, a pele mais pálida do que costumava ser e os lábios mais torneados. Estava mais bonita, mais segura e mais ameaçadora.

Forçou-se a abrir a boca e chamar o nome que parecia temer chamar. Porque no momento em que o fizesse. Aquilo seria real.

- Be-Bella?

A mulher continuou fitando-a por alguns segundos de forma séria, mas seus lábios se curvaram minimante para cima, no que parecia um sorriso malicioso e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

- Ângela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Escrever uma long-fic com uma personagem esquecida (Ângela) e um personagem original (Arsene) é um grande passo e, como qualquer grande passo, o escritor fica um pouco inseguro. Por favor, se leu até aqui, deixe review me dizendo o que achou! Opiniões são sempre bem vindas!


	2. Decisão

**Nota da Autora: **Meninas! Estou surpresa pela repercussão da fanfic! Gostaria muito de agradecer a todas que deixaram reviews!

* * *

**Decisão**

A garota desmaiou, desligando-se do momento em um passe de mágica, feito que apenas uma humana conseguiria naquela ocasião. Bella às vezes sentia falta dessas reações e fraquezas. Que tipo de corpo era programado para fazer aquilo justamente quando o perigo estava tão próximo? Não ficou muito tempo ali remoendo aquela pergunta. A voz de Demetri cortou seus pensamentos.

- Você a conhece?

Os vampiros a observavam com atenção. Apenas Arsene desviava os olhos vermelhos do rosto de Bella para o rosto da humana desmaiada de vez em quando. Eles haviam parado de atacar no momento em que perceberam que algo estava errado. Bella não era o tipo de vampira que brincava com a comida, e no momento em que ela gesticulou para que eles se aproximassem com cautela, os Volturi captaram a relutância dela.

- É uma amiga. Da escola...

Dizer aquilo soava estranho. Parecia que ela voltava à vida humana, a Forks, a sua época tranquila e pacata, no qual seus únicos problemas eram seus relacionamentos anormais e suas notas em biologia. Arsene sorriu em deboche. Ela sabia que sempre quando falasse sobre sua antiga vida como mortal, ele sorriria daquele modo. Na verdade, até ela estava achando aquilo no mínimo divertido.

- Podemos matá-la.

A proposta de Arsene fez com que ela saísse de seus devaneios e sua nostalgia ínfima e o olhasse em fúria. Os olhos dela escureceram levemente e o ruivo apenas gesticulou com as mãos para que ela se acalmasse, dizendo por meio desse que foi apenas uma sugestão.

- Não vou conseguir matar uma amiga. Eu gosto de Ângela. Sempre gostei. Foi uma das poucas amigas que tive quando era humana...

Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem novamente. Lembrou-se de Ângela nos momentos de escola, sempre companheira. Na época em que Bella havia sofrido o abandono de Edward, aquela menina desmaiada fora a única pessoa dentro de Forks que lhe deu apoio sem julgá-la de forma incorreta, entendendo o que Bella estava passando, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do contexto sobrenatural que aquilo possuía.

Sete anos haviam se passado. Bella estava com vinte e cinco anos, mas seu corpo estava estacionado eternamente nos seus dezoito. Ângela tinha a mesma idade que ela, porém, a maturidade parecia atingi-la com mais afinco.

Seu rosto não mudara, mas ela estava com o corpo mais desenvolvido, como se tivesse malhado durante anos. Ela não parecia ter acabado com o costume de andar com os óculos. Bella conseguia vê-los quebrados um pouco mais a frente onde a garota havia caído. Os cabelos escuros estavam mais longos do que ela se lembrava, e eram lisos. Sempre foram, sempre seriam. Eram lindos.

Arsene fez um barulho estranho, demonstrando sua falta de paciência. Para ele, aquilo era bobagem. Bella não poderia se prender à vida humana, aquilo era praticamente uma regra para todos que se despediam da mortalidade e se tornavam vampiros. Mas ela parecia presa à sua vida antiga de uma forma que nem mesmo Aro conseguira contornar.

- Ângela é uma boa pessoa. Sempre foi. – ela olhou de uma forma cúmplice para Demetri. – Não me faça matar alguém que gosto, Demetri.

O vampiro ao lado dela parecia ponderar tudo com atenção e cuidado. No fim, gesticulou afirmativamente, concordando com a companheira. Não poderia tomar outra atitude. Ele sabia perfeitamente que aquilo era justamente uma das condições de Bella ter entrado para os Volturi: não machucar ninguém que ela conhecesse. Se ele quebrasse aquela delicada condição, Bella iria ficar furiosa, e todos ali teriam problemas, e consequentemente Aro Volturi não ficaria feliz e satisfeito.

Arsene revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços longos diante do corpo.

- Essa garota não irá acreditar em qualquer história. Bebemos seus amigos minutos atrás. Estão mortos. Ela viu o sangue na barraca. Correu por causa disso. Eu estava em frente a ela quando isso aconteceu.

Bella observava Ângela com cuidado e afeição. Mas sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para o que Arsene estava dizendo. No fundo, ela temia pela amiga. Como explicaria a ela o que havia acontecido? Tinha que pensar com cautela.

- Você está certo. Ela não vai acreditar em qualquer história. É inteligente demais para isso.

- Mais um motivo para matá-la.

O rosnado que saiu da garganta de Bella dessa vez foi severo. Automaticamente, Arsene mostrou os dentes, demonstrando sua insatisfação. Era o único vampiro da guarda dos Volturi que não sentia medo dela, e todos se perguntavam se isso era inteligência ou burrice. De qualquer modo, o que a vampira sentia pelo ruivo não passava de desentendimentos momentâneos. No fundo eram companheiros de caçadas, trabalho e até mesmo segredos. Arsene foi o primeiro vampiro a deixar Volterra e seguir Demetri e Bella rumo ao sul dos Estados Unidos.

- Acalmem-se.

Demetri pediu e os rosnados cessaram na mesma velocidade com que começaram. Estavam estressados. Vampiros estressados nunca eram algo bom e saudável. Felizmente, estavam saciados. Menos Rastah. O vampiro egípcio ficara sem sua presa no momento em que corria para enfiar os dentes no pescoço de Ângela. Seus olhos negros diziam que no momento em que eles decidissem o que iriam fazer com a garota humana, ele sairia depois para caçar.

- Quando ela acordar vai querer saber o que está acontecendo. Acabamos de drenar todos os amigos dela, e pelo o que eu sei, ainda não descobriram meios de reviver cadáveres...

- Cale a boca, Arsene.

A ironia de Arsene às vezes irritava Bella, mas ela sabia que o vampiro não iria mudar. Mas novamente ele estava com a razão. Os amigos de Ângela estavam mortos, ela fora perseguida por quatro pessoas silenciosas e estranhas, todas com olhos vermelhos. E ela havia visto o sangue, como Arsene tinha dito.

Como iria explicar tudo a ela?

Bella ponderou por alguns minutos. Ali estava silencioso, o único som ouvido era o das folhas se mexendo no alto das árvores por causa do vento. Nenhum animal estava por perto. Havia quatro vampiros ali, e as criaturas da floresta sempre mantinham distância. Ela colocou a mão no queixo, seus olhos cor carmim correndo por Ângela, indo até o caminho que ela fizera e voltando para a amiga.

- Terei que contar a verdade a ela.

A decisão foi tomada de forma súbita, e todos ali se sobressaltaram com a resposta. O motivo era óbvio. Nenhum humano estava autorizado a saber da existência da espécie deles. E ela estava disposta a contar a verdade para Ângela, mas sabia que o preço seria caro.

- Aro não vai gostar disso.

Arsene disse o óbvio. Não estava discordando da decisão dela, apenas a avisando que tal decisão traria consequências rápidas.

- Com Aro eu me entendo.

Bella respondeu com convicção. No fundo, sabia que Aro iria ouvi-la. Mesmo que ele fosse chamado de mestre por todos de Volterra, até mesmo ela, Aro sempre ouvia Bella. De qualquer forma, no contrato que fez com ele, em uma das cláusulas, ela fez questão de colocar que ninguém que ela conheceu em sua vida humana seria machucado por alguém de sua espécie. Aro sabia que se houvesse quebra em alguma cláusula, Bella iria embora. Marcus influenciava e fortalecia todos os laços que os Volturi tinham, mas ela era imune a esse dom. Então estava livre para ir no momento em que quisesse.

Bella sabia também que o que estava fazendo era o correto, mesmo que fosse arriscado. Ângela tinha direito de saber a verdade. Infelizmente, ela sabia que a antiga amiga não iria querer virar um deles, e Bella nem pediria isso a ela, mesmo que isso facilitasse tudo. Ângela - diferente dela - tinha amigos, uma vida, e família. Talvez amores... Tudo isso é precioso quando se é humana, e nenhum momento de eternidade valia tais preciosidades.

- O que podemos fazer?

A voz de Arsene cortou o silêncio e a linha de pensamento de Bella. Ela virou-se para os vampiros que estavam ali, mas depois fitou atentamente Demetri.

- Enterre os corpos. Limpe tudo, deixe tudo organizado. Não quero ver nenhuma mancha de sangue na barraca.

Ela voltou sua atenção para Ângela, que permanecia desmaiada e vulnerável a tudo.

- Preciso que tudo esteja calmo quando ela acordar.

* * *

Ângela abriu os olhos de forma relutante, sentindo sua cabeça latejar um pouco. Parecia que havia tido um sonho. Um sonho estranho onde pessoas a perseguiam. E ela havia caído. Percebeu segundos depois que seus cotovelos doíam, e que seus cabelos estavam embaraçados. Não se lembrava de ter dormido depois do jantar. Mas estava claramente fora da barraca. O vento gelado cortava seu rosto, mas uma coberta quente estava jogada em seu corpo, aquecendo-o e protegendo-o do frio. Tudo estava silencioso.

Onde estavam todos?

Seus óculos. Onde estavam? Tudo estava embaçado, ela conseguia ver apenas uma vaga silhueta do que era a barraca. Mas essa estava escura por dentro, como se todos ali já tivessem ido dormir, deixando-a cochilando ali perto onde a fogueira fora acesa.

Correu os olhos em volta de onde estava. Foi quando conseguiu ver os vultos próximos, e nesse momento, as lembranças voltaram à sua mente com a mesma rapidez que um esquilo corre por um galho. O grito de Regina, o sumiço de Thomas e Thiago. O sangue na barraca. Os três homens estranhos. Bella...

Abriu a boca para gritar, mas uma mão determinada e de uma temperatura gelada tampou-a, impedindo-a de completar seu objetivo. Os olhos vermelhos a fitaram com atenção e Ângela percebeu que não havia sonhado. Tudo aquilo fora real. E era Bella sim, que estava na sua frente. Não sabia ainda o motivo da mudança de cor dos olhos dela, mas ela conseguiu enxergar os traços conhecidos por trás do rosto extremamente pálido e indiscutivelmente mais belo.

- Por favor, não grite.

Ela pediu com carinho. Até a voz havia mudado um pouco. Estava mais suave, aveludada, como se ela estivesse recitando um poema, e não fazendo um pedido simples. Ângela se assustou com a temperatura da mão de Bella. Ela não usava luvas, o que poderia ser a causa daquilo. Mas ficar sem luvas na temperatura em que a floresta se encontrava e não congelar a mão era praticamente impossível. Mas Bella não parecia incomodada.

Ela entregou para a garota seu par de óculos, que Demetri havia consertado brevemente com um pequeno pino. Ângela colocou-os, e no mesmo momento todos ali entraram em foco. A primeira diferença que percebeu, é que havia apenas dois homens. E ela se lembrava perfeitamente que eram três. No entanto, apenas o mais forte e o ruivo estavam presentes.

O vampiro forte olhava para ela de uma forma quase familiar, como se a conhecesse por anos. Aquilo a deixou inquieta. Bella havia falado que eram amigas na adolescência? Ele sorriu minimamente para ela no momento em que Ângela o fitou com mais atenção. O ruivo ainda a fitava com indiferença, e parecia ainda mais alto com Ângela deitada onde estava. Seu cabelo se espalhava pelo rosto pálido à medida que o vento forte o desalinhava, um corte laranja em meio à escuridão do local.

Ela se sentou, procurando pelo outro homem que havia a perseguido. De longe era o mais assustador, e ela se sentiu aliviada ao perceber que ele não estava mais por perto. Olhou novamente para Bella, que a fitava com um misto de fascínio e curiosidade.

- Quem são essas pessoas? O que fizeram com os meninos? Você parece diferente... Por que seus olhos estão vermelhos? Onde está Regina?

- Merda, a garota é mais curiosa que um recém criado.

O ruivo falou, visivelmente divertido agora. De repente ele pareceu perceber que Ângela não fazia parte da grama, e que era um ser vivo. Ela franziu o cenho. Não sabia o que significava um recém criado.

- Não sou curiosa. Só estou confusa.

Dessa vez quem sorriu foi o vampiro forte. Um sorriso genuíno e divertido. Demetri observava Arsene e o modo como ele estava lidando com a presença de uma humana. Ele sabia que o ruivo não estava acostumado a isso. Convivia apenas com Gianna. E também não estava acostumado com pessoas lhe respondendo daquela forma. Arsene era o tipo de vampiro que causava impacto por onde passava, e desconcertava a maioria das pessoas. A humana não parecia tão impressionada com ele.

Ângela fitou Bella novamente. Lembrou-se do seu tempo em Forks como se a garota de olhos vermelhos fosse um talismã daquela época.

- Anos se passaram, Bella. Senti saudade de você.

Ela disse de forma sincera e a garota respondeu com um sorriso. Ela estava agachada em frente a Ângela, e emanava um cheiro delicioso de frutas silvestres. Ela se perguntou qual perfume Bella estaria usando. Seus olhos escuros correram pela barraca, lembrando-se da mancha de sangue que havia visto nela. Mas nada encontrou. Perguntou-se se realmente havia sonhado aquela parte.

Bella captou seus pensamentos no mesmo momento. Havia roubado aquele dom de Edward no dia em que encontrara o vampiro em Volterra. E aquilo lhe era bem útil. Não gostava muito de invadir a mente das pessoas por uma questão de privacidade, mas em uma situação delicada como aquela, Bella fazia questão de tomar cuidado.

- Você não sonhou, Ângela. Tudo foi real.

Aquilo surpreendeu a garota. Não sabia se fora Bella afirmando que o sangue na barraca não tinha sido um pesadelo ou se foi o modo como a amiga falou, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. De repente se sentiu confusa.

- Não estou entendendo nada. O que está acontecendo, Bella?

A vampira respirou fundo. A hora havia chegado. Olhou para a garota com atenção.

- Ângela, se acalme. Eu vou lhe contar tudo. Mas você tem que prometer que irá acreditar em cada palavra que eu lhe disser.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Para vocês que estão seguindo a fanfic ou a adicionaram aos favoritos e não falaram nada, por favor, me deixem opiniões! É só escrever na janelinha abaixo, poxa. :( Até o próximo!


	3. Ordens

**Nota da Autora: **Meninas, muito obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

**Ordens**

O grito soou alto e estridente pela floresta, cortando de forma brusca e violenta o silêncio que havia se instalado entre as árvores. Bella sabia que não havia ninguém por perto, assim como Demetri. O dom que os dois possuíam em comum poderia lhes dizer isso com convicção. De qualquer forma, o grito de Ângela foi um aviso de que ela não estava lidando muito bem com a grande história que Bella havia acabado de lhe contar.

Para falar a verdade, mesmo que Ângela estivesse gritando com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiam, ela não parecia acreditar muito nas palavras da amiga.

Os ouvidos poderosos de Arsene, que eram projetados para captar o mais leve farfalhar de folhas, estavam protestando contra a poluição sonora. Aquilo incomodava! Ele nunca havia visto uma humana gritar com tamanha força e desespero.

Olhou para Demetri, visivelmente irritado.

- Se essa garota não parar de gritar, vou desacordá-la.

De repente, como num passe de mágica, ela parou de gritar. Mas seu grito foi substituído por uma tremedeira sem fim. Ela olhava para todos ali com medo. Arsene agradeceu por aquilo. Com aquele tipo de olhar, ele estava acostumado.

Ângela encolheu-se onde estava, puxando o cobertor de encontro ao corpo como se aquele pedaço de pano fosse lhe proteger de todos aqueles monstros que estavam em volta dela. Sentia suas mãos tremerem vigorosamente, mas sabia que o motivo não era o frio. Seus lábios estavam secos, mas seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar.

Bella se aproximou com cautela de Ângela, olhando-a com ainda mais cuidado para que ela percebesse que, além de ter se alimentado de seus amigos, ela ainda era a Bella de Forks que ela havia conhecido. Apenas um pouco mais... perigosa. _Muito_ mais perigosa.

- Onde você mora, Ângela?

Precisava tirá-la dali. Não fazia sentido em enterrar os corpos de uma forma estranha e não sair do local. Dentro de poucos dias, com alguma sorte, a guarda florestal estaria caminhando por aquelas montanhas. Eles achariam três cadáveres, isso iria trazer ainda mais autoridades. Bella não estava com muita paciência para autoridades humanas, e sabia que Aro também detestava aquele tipo de gente.

Sim, precisava tirar Ângela dali e levá-la para casa. Como a garota não respondia, ela teve que usar o dom de Jasper e fazê-la querer responder à pergunta.

- Viena.

A resposta saiu da boca de Ângela com tranquilidade. Contudo, ela não parecia mais calma. Viena. Era um lugar bom para morar. Apenas cinquenta quilômetros de onde estavam. Bella poderia fazer o percurso com poucos minutos em seu carro.

Ângela começou a chorar, encolhendo-se ainda mais.

- Não! Não queria dizer onde morava! Quero todos longe de mim. Entendeu? Longe de mim! Vocês todos. – Olhou para Bella, quase lhe pedindo desculpas com o olhar. – Deixem-me em paz! DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ!

O choro se intensificou, seguido por soluços de desespero. Bella respirou fundo, olhando de forma significativa para Arsene. O ruivo revirou os olhos, uma sombra de um sorriso sarcástico percorrendo seus lábios delineados.

- Humanos...

Ele se aproximou de Ângela, que não percebeu a presença do vampiro por estar com a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos, chorando convulsivamente. Arsene levantou a mão direita, e com apenas alguns segundos, o corpo da garota amoleceu, caindo de forma graciosa pela grama. Lá ela ficou, imersa em um sono profundo.

Nesse momento, Rastah chegou. Os olhos vermelhos indicavam que ele havia se alimentado bem. Parecia mais bem humorado e consequentemente mais forte. Bella não sabia por onde ele havia passado para conseguir uma refeição humana tão próxima, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, precisava cuidar de outras coisas e tomar decisões. Olhou para Rastah.

- Eu preciso que os corpos enterrados sejam encontrados de alguma forma que a guarda florestal ache que foram atacados por um animal. Você sabe como fazer. Não quero uma limpeza completa. Deixe a barraca e alguns resíduos para eles acharem o acampamento. Mas não quero nada de Ângela aqui. _Ela nunca esteve aqui_.

Rastah assentiu e dois segundos depois havia sumido para fazer o que Bella havia mandado. Ela virou-se para Arsene e gesticulou em direção a Ângela.

- Arsene, leve Ângela para Viena. Descubra onde ela mora e deixa-a lá.

- Como vou saber isso?

Bella fez uma careta. Sabia que Arsene estava apenas querendo uma desculpa para fugir daquele compromisso. Toda pessoa que costuma acampar, leva uma bolsa com mantimentos e no mínimo seu próprio endereço, caso ela perca algum pertence. Mas ela não queria discutir com o ruivo, então ela mesma caminhou para dentro da barraca e puxou as duas mochilas de aspecto feminino, jogando-as na grama.

Em menos de dois minutos, achou a carteira de Ângela, e dentro dela, um cartão de _camping _com seu endereço. Entregou-o para Arsene, triunfante.

- Pronto. Você tem seu endereço.

Ele olhou para o cartão como se aquilo fosse um inseto nojento, depois correu seus olhos vermelhos pela humana desacordada na grama.

- Que tipo de pessoa deixa o endereço dentro da bolsa para qualquer um ver?

- Arsene, leve Ângela para casa. Só lhe peço isso.

Bella ordenou, perdendo a paciência. Demetri observava tudo com atenção e um pouco de diversão.

- E você? Para onde vai?

- Não é óbvio? Vou para Volterra, explicar a situação pessoalmente para Aro. Demetri vai comigo.

Arsene fez uma careta, aproximando-se de Ângela. Agachou-se na grama brevemente, e com um momento rápido, pegou-a no colo e aconchegou-a automaticamente ali. Ela era leve, assim como tudo o que ele carregava. Mas era cálida, e aquilo era novo para ele. Parecia que estava segurando uma grande bolsa de água quente.

- Você não pode ir para Volterra. Mande Demetri. Essa garota vai surtar quando acordar e não ver alguém conhecido por perto.

Bella tinha que dar razão a Arsene. Ângela iria entrar em pânico ao acordar e não vê-la, principalmente se deparasse com o vampiro ruivo em frente a ela. Mas sabia também que Aro não iria gostar de ser avisado daquela situação por telefone, e gostaria ainda menos se ela enviasse apenas Demetri para explicar que a humana em questão, era uma amiga de Bella, e esse fora o motivo de não ter sido morta na primeira oportunidade.

Explicou isso tudo a Arsene. Demetri concordou, mas o outro vampiro parecia pensar um pouco mais.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele percebeu que ela estava colocando sua fidelidade a Aro e aos Volturi acima de qualquer amiga de escola. Aquilo sim era algo comum de Bella. Então concordou com ela, percebendo também que não havia outra saída.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com ela até você voltar.

A respiração quente da humana estava batendo em seu pescoço, e isso fez uma sensação estranha de curiosidade atingir seu corpo. Infelizmente, tal sensação se transformava em sede quando ele percebia que estava com um saco de sangue nos braços. A boa notícia era que precisaria pegar apenas a mochila da humana. Rastah daria um jeito nos seus outros pertences. Ele olhou para Bella.

- E espero que você volte rápido.

Bella não conteve o sorriso. Sabia que Arsene não gostava muito de humanos. E estar com uma nos braços e vigiá-la por um ou dois dias seria um desafio e tanto.

* * *

Ângela acordou em sua cama horas depois. Abriu os olhos de forma relutante, ainda sentia sono, mas sentia seu corpo lhe forçando a despertar, como se ele estivesse saindo de algum efeito de remédio ou droga. Ainda era noite, a claridade da lua cortava o quarto, deixando todos os móveis com uma sombra prateada. As cortinas estavam completamente abertas, mas a janela estava fechada, impedindo a friagem cotidiana de Viena de entrar no quarto.

Havia tido um pesadelo, aquilo era inegável. Estranhamente, não conseguia lembrar-se de quase nada que havia sonhado. Seu cérebro parecia ter trancado aquela informação, não querendo compartilhá-la nem mesmo com ela. Ela retirou as cobertas de cima do corpo, sentindo a temperatura mais gelada no momento em que o fez.

Saiu da cama e caminhou até a cozinha, descalça. Sentia sede. Muita sede. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido. Mas não era uma dor forte, e sim algo parecido com uma fatiga muscular, que sumia depois de alguns dias de malhação forte. Ela não acendeu a luz, conhecia seu apartamento o suficiente para andar por ele no escuro. Sabia que se acendesse a luz no momento, seus olhos iriam lacrimejar e sua cabeça iria explodir.

Não. Iria apenas beber a sua água e voltar para a cama. Afinal, estava de férias e poderia dormir até a hora que quisesse. Não?

Olhou para o relógio que ficava pendurado em cima de um armário. Duas horas da madrugada. Ainda teria muito tempo para descansar. Abriu a geladeira. Apenas a luz do aparelho fez com que ela semicerrasse os olhos. Pegou rapidamente a jarra de água e fechou a porta, caminhando até perto da pia e pegando um copo.

Jogou a água dentro do copo.

- Vocês humanos dormem demais.

A voz masculina cortou o silêncio da cozinha e Ângela deixou o copo cair no chão acidentalmente, assustando-se em demasia com aquilo. O copo espatifou, liberando pedacinhos de vidro por todo o chão. Virou-se, sem se preocupar com a água que já espalhava na cerâmica clara.

Era ele, aquele demônio ruivo que no fundo estava no seu subconsciente, e que ela tentava dizer para si mesma que ele fazia parte de um pesadelo, e não era real. O vampiro sorriu para ela com malícia, observando-a com atenção.

- Não foi um sonho...

Ângela sussurrou para si, percebendo de fato que havia vivido tudo, e que aquele homem peculiar era real. Ele estava sentado na bancada da cozinha, visivelmente relaxado e despreocupado com todas as reações dela. Ela se perguntou por que não havia o visto no momento em que entrou ali.

- Não. Não foi.

A conversa que ela havia tido com Bella voltou à sua mente e ela se perguntou por quanto tempo havia dormido, como chegara ali de forma segura e o que aquele maldito vampiro estava fazendo em seu apartamento, sentado na bancada da sua cozinha como se fizesse parte da decoração e como se estivesse sentado ali sua vida toda.

- Onde está Bella?

Ela perguntou, rezando mentalmente para que ele respondesse que Bella estaria ali dentro de alguns minutos, que foi apenas comprar pão na padaria mais próxima.

- O dever a chamou. Provavelmente estará aqui em breve.

A resposta dele não a agradou. Ela escutou pela primeira vez com mais atenção a voz dele. Era aveludada igual à de Bella, cantada. Mas definitivamente era uma voz masculina demais, e consequentemente mais sedutora aos ouvidos dela. Ela percebeu também que ele tinha um leve sotaque. Um sotaque que Ângela julgou ser francês. Ela saiu daquela linha de pensamento, buscando se concentrar. Analisou mais a resposta dele. E gostou menos ainda. Breve era um tempo que abria espaço para muitas possibilidades.

- Breve quando?

Ela ousou perguntar, no qual ele respondeu com um dar de ombros.

- Espero que logo.

A resposta dele fez com que uma onda de raiva percorresse o corpo dela. Ângela se conhecia o suficiente para dizer que aquilo era raro, mas sabia também que quando isso acontecia, era difícil de ser ignorado.

- Olha aqui, seu esquisito, não é apenas você que espera a volta de Bella. Se você se sente insatisfeito por estar aqui, saiba que não é o único que não está apreciando a companhia no momento!

Ela falou, acentuando um pouco as últimas palavras. Arsene observou com mais cuidado a humana, que parecia até mesmo mais corada pelo acesso de raiva. Ela era atrevida e petulante, o fazia se lembrar das garotas humanas que ele lidava quando era daquela espécie. Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, mostrando sua surpresa a ela. Ângela gesticulou com a cabeça em direção à porta.

- Gostaria que você se retirasse.

Pediu, dessa vez com mais cortesia. Definitivamente não queria aquele homem dentro do seu apartamento. Arsene desviou os olhos vermelhos da janela que fitava e direcionou-os para a humana novamente. Saiu do balcão com um movimento rápido, aproximando-se dela vagarosamente. Ficou de frente a ela e Ângela teve que inclinar a cabeça para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Ele era alto. _Muito_ alto. Ela diria que ele possuía cerca de um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura.

- Não. Eu vou ficar exatamente aqui. Até a sua amiga chegar.

Ele respondeu e ela se sentiu derrotada. Sabia que ele não iria sair dali. A respiração gelada dele chegava ao rosto dela, levando consigo um leve aroma adocicado que ela não conseguiu identificar, pois no momento em que se concentrava nisso, ele virou o rosto, seus olhos vermelhos fitando os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão da cozinha.

- É melhor arrumar essa bagunça. Eles não me machucam, mas podem cortar você.

Ângela fitou os cacos de vidro, lembrando-se deles e percebendo que ele estava certo. Teria que limpar aquilo. Achou estranha a preocupação do vampiro em relação a ela. Será que Bella havia pedido para ele se preocupar? Mas Arsene sorriu maliciosamente para ela logo depois.

- Não queremos sangue por aqui, não é?

Ele cortou as dúvidas dela no mesmo instante. Não estava preocupado com ela, e sim com o instinto e as vontades dele. Olhou-o em desafio, um misto de raiva e apreensão passando pelas orbes escuras.

- Não. Não queremos.

Ele sorriu novamente, saindo de perto dela e desaparecendo pela porta da cozinha. Ângela não tinha ideia de onde ele estava, caminhou raivosa para a despensa a fim de pegar uma pá e uma vassoura.

Não acreditava que teria que passar a noite com aquele homem estranho dentro do mesmo apartamento que ela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Para vocês que estão seguindo a fanfic ou a adicionaram aos favoritos e não falaram nada, por favor, me deixem opiniões! É só escrever na janelinha abaixo, poxa. :(


	4. Rotina

**Nota da Autora: **Gostaria muito de agradecer às meninas que comentam aqui, tanto as que possuem cadastro no site quando as que não possuem. Muito obrigada pelo apoio!

* * *

**Rotina**

Acordou dessa vez com a claridade do dia entrando pela fresta da cortina e atingindo insistentemente o seu rosto. Ângela piscou algumas vezes, concluindo que havia conseguido dormir pelo menos algumas horas. Espreguiçou-se e focou seus olhos nos móveis do quarto. Foi quando percebeu que não estava sozinha ali dentro.

Bella estava sentada em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado do armário principal, a postura perfeita deixava-a ainda mais bonita, as costas estavam retas e as pernas longínquas estavam cruzadas de uma forma elegante. Os cabelos estavam soltos, emoldurando o rosto perfeito. O rosto dela foi percorrido por um pequeno sorriso, e naquele momento, a garota conseguiu encontrar um pouco mais da Bella que ela conhecia. Bella nunca sorria abertamente.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

A vampira perguntou, no qual Ângela respondeu com um dar de ombros despreocupado e emburrado.

- Como ia conseguir dormir bem com aquela _coisa_ dentro do meu apartamento?

Dessa vez o sorriso de Bella foi mais aberto, mais genuíno. Arsene conseguia ser um vampiro extremamente sedutor. _Quando_ queria. Quando não tinha esse desejo, ele podia ser muito assustador. Julgando pelo modo como a amiga a olhava, ela concluiu que o ruivo não havia mostrado muito do seu charme para Ângela.

- Você não gosta dele, não é mesmo?

- Ele não me deu muitos motivos para gostar dele.

Bella ouviu a resposta óbvia na mente de Ângela antes mesmo da garota dizê-la em voz alta. A vampira continuava sorrindo da reação da humana, mas de repente seu sorriso desapareceu, e ela ficou extremamente séria.

- Não somos _coisas_, Ângela.

A garota ficou um pouco sem graça com a repreensão da amiga.

- Me desculpe. Mas ainda não consigo acreditar que vampiros existem. Aquela história que você me contou... eu preciso de tempo para processar todas as informações. Vampiros existem apenas em livros, Bella!

Bella sorriu de forma cúmplice. Antigamente, quando Edward havia lhe contado da existência de vampiros, ela não tivera uma reação tão diferente da de Ângela. Era quase impossível crer que o mundo sobrenatural era tão real, e ficava tão próximo das pessoas. Mas depois de alguns dias, ela passou a aceitar a ideia melhor, e percebeu que vampiros existiam _sim_. Era apenas uma questão de aceitação. Ângela iria passar por tudo isso.

- Termine de acordar e vá comer algo. Posso te contar a _minha_ história mais tarde.

Ângela assentiu, sentindo-se animada no mesmo momento e com a expectativa de ouvir algo de uma amiga diferente de logaritmos e teses de mestrado. Andou até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro e se despindo rapidamente. Não sabia se havia tomado banho, e estremeceu com a ideia de que aquele homem estranho tivesse lhe banhado. De repente, lembrou-se de que estava com a mesma roupa do acampamento quando havia acordado na madrugada para beber água, e sentiu-se mais aliviada.

Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha, escovando os dentes rapidamente e voltando para o quarto. Bella não estava mais lá, e Ângela julgou que ela havia saído para lhe dar privacidade. Vestiu uma roupa mais confortável e penteou os longos cabelos, colocando os óculos. Seu estômago roncou e decidiu por fazer um café rápido.

Ao entrar na cozinha, percebeu que Bella estava de pé em frente à bancada que o ruivo havia estado na noite anterior. Olhou-a rapidamente e caminhou até a cafeteira, preparando tudo para fazer uma boa caneca de café.

Foi quando Arsene entrou na cozinha rapidamente, fazendo nada mais que um mínimo barulho de sapatos batendo na cerâmica do chão. Ângela o olhou com repulsa. Ele estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, mas essa não parecia amassada e ele não parecia cansado. Na verdade, o maldito parecia ter acabado de sair de um banho.

- Ele ainda está aqui?

Ângela perguntou para Bella, que lhe respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Arsene nem se incomodou a fitar a humana, passou por ela como se ela fizesse parte da decoração da cozinha. Pegou o paletó do seu terno negro que estava pendurado na bancada e jogou-o no corpo com um movimento gracioso.

Andou até a porta do apartamento. Foi quando a voz de Bella cortou o silêncio do local.

- Arsene?

A mão do vampiro parou de girar a maçaneta no mesmo momento e ele se virou. O cabelo alaranjado fez um movimento para o lado, espalhando-se pelo terno negro e contrastando com a cor escura do tecido.

- Aro ainda quer você em Viena.

Ângela poderia jurar que o ruivo iria pular no pescoço de Bella, mas ele a surpreendeu com um sorriso malicioso e um piscar extremamente zombeteiro com o olho direito.

- Não se preocupe, estarei por aí.

Ele não parecia estar disposto a falar mais nada, mas algo lhe dizia que Bella havia captado mais alguma mensagem, como se estivessem conversando de outra forma diferente da fala. Ele saiu rapidamente, fechando com delicadeza a porta atrás de si. Nesse momento, Ângela fitou a amiga.

- Ele realmente precisa ficar por aqui?

Bella assentiu vagarosamente com a cabeça e gesticulou para que Ângela sentasse na cadeira que estava mais afastada da mesa. Ela fez o que a amiga pediu, pousando a caneca de café em frente a ela e olhando a vampira com atenção.

- Acalme-se, Ângela. Vou lhe explicar tudo. Mas vamos começar quando eu cheguei a Forks.

* * *

Duas horas se passaram até Bella contar toda a sua história de vida mortal e imortal desde o momento que pisou em Forks até o momento em que decidiu ir para Volterra, se iniciando como um membro da guarda Volturi e sendo enviada para o sul dos Estados Unidos logo depois. Ângela estava impressionada com aquela história. Aquilo parecia ter acabado de sair de um livro, ela só estava decidindo se tal história pertencia a um livro de contos de fadas ou um livro de terror.

De qualquer maneira, era uma história fascinante.

- Você se abdicou de tudo para virar vampira?

Bella gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça. Os olhos vermelhos estavam determinados a esclarecer tudo enquanto ela conversava com Ângela.

- Não posso dizer que me abdiquei de tudo. Eu ainda vejo o meu pai, quando posso. A primeira vez que ele me viu desse modo foi um choque. Mas Charlie nunca foi de fazer muitas perguntas. Infelizmente, a imortalidade tem seu preço. Todos que eu conheço estarão mortos um dia, fatalmente. Então a solidão pode ser algo presente em sua vida. A menos que você consiga achar alguém como companheiro.

- Alguém como Demetri?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, um sorriso bobo passando pelos seus lábios cheios. De repente, ela pareceu novamente uma adolescente. O amor pregava essas peças nas pessoas, deixando qualquer tipo de pessoa de uma forma sonhadora e avoada. Ângela percebeu que isso se aplicava a outras espécies, mas depois ficou um pouco pensativa.

- Se um vampiro precisa achar um companheiro eterno para não se sentir só... – analisou com cuidado. – A vida de um vampiro deve ser muito triste.

Bella sabia que aquele tipo de observação só poderia vir de uma pessoa delicada como Ângela. Alguém que tivesse a sensibilidade de perceber certas coisas que estão à sua frente, mas que ninguém as enxerga.

- Eu discordo de você. – respondeu.

- Você tem amigos?

- Tenho os Volturi... mas reconheço que possuo poucos amigos. De qualquer forma, nunca tive muitos amigos mesmo quando era humana.

Ela sorriu e Ângela percebeu que já não tinha mais perguntas a fazer. Bocejou sem conseguir se conter, sendo observada por Bella, que a olhava de uma forma fascinada, como se estivesse se recordando de como era sentir sono.

- Estou com sono ainda. Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. Preciso estudar mais tarde.

- As faculdade e escolas de Viena não estão de férias?

Ângela sorriu. Realmente a vampira não convivia com ela há tempos. Não fazia ideia da rotina dela.

- Sim, mas preciso estudar de todas as formas. Estou desenvolvendo um projeto e uma tese para meu mestrado.

- Mas você estuda até nos sábados?

- Sim, eu...

De repente ela parou, caindo na real.

- Espere, hoje é sábado?

- Sim.

Ângela se levantou rapidamente da cadeira, esquecendo-se no mesmo momento da caneca de café que estava na mesa e caminhando para o quarto de forma determinada. Bella colocou a caneca na pia e a seguiu. A garota olhou para o relógio no quarto e percebeu que se não se apressasse, estaria atrasada. Ela retirou as roupas, não se incomodando com a vampira que estava a observando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tenho um compromisso inadiável aos sábados.

Bella assentiu, olhando para um relógio de pulso de aspecto caro.

- Eu preciso resolver alguns problemas.

- Eu não tenho horário para chegar. Mas devo voltar no final do dia.

- Tudo bem... qualquer coisa, alguém estará aqui, caso precise.

Ângela gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça no momento em que enrolava o cachecol no pescoço. Segundos depois, Bella não estava mais lá. Ela teria que se acostumar com a rapidez dos vampiros e a ausência de barulho em relação a eles, sem contar a velocidade para desaparecer em questão de um piscar de olhos.

* * *

Ângela saiu para as ruas de Viena dez minutos depois. O vento frio bateu em seu rosto, saudando-a de forma familiar como sempre a saudava quando ela saía para trabalhar. As pessoas a cumprimentavam, os vizinhos acenavam para ela enquanto ela andava pela calçada.

Ela adorava seu bairro. Mesmo que morasse em uma metrópole, ao escolher seu apartamento ali, ela fez questão de optar por um bairro um pouco mais afastado de tudo. Não havia trânsito nas ruas, ela conseguia ver as pessoas passeando com os cachorros. Katy veio em sua direção, cumprimentando-a animadamente no mesmo momento que o labrador claro dela se aproximava, abanando o rabo como um chicote como sempre fazia quando a via. Ângela agachou-se para acarinhá-lo. Estava um pouco em cima da hora, mas nunca recusava atenção a Pipy. Ela adorava animais. Infelizmente não tinha tempo nem para si, muito menos para ter um. Katy e Pipy se afastaram e ela voltou a andar apressadamente.

Seus olhos escuros passeavam pelo bairro. Havia até mesmo uma floricultura, que ficava sempre fechada para que as flores não morressem por causa do clima frio. O Sr. Kupffer e sua mulher estavam lá dentro, ao julgar pelas silhuetas. Atendendo um ou dois clientes. Ângela passou pelo bistrô que visitava quase toda noite. Joan cumprimentou-a.

- Bom dia, Ângela! Indo para a ONG?

- Bom dia, Sr. Joan! Estou sim, volto mais tarde.

- Vou separar o seu pão com chocolate!

Ângela agradeceu. Joan sempre guardava para ela um pão com chocolate, seu vício. Chocolate era sempre bem vindo. Principalmente no final de um dia estressante da faculdade ou da escola. O que não era o caso naquele sábado. Mas o pão com chocolate era bom de todas as formas.

Chegou ao local desejado, entrando rapidamente. O lugar estava quente, Sra. Bertha devia ter ligado o aquecedor antes mesmo de o dia começar. Ângela pendurou seu cachecol em um cabideiro que estava ali, retirando a jaqueta pesada e pendurando no mesmo lugar.

Ao passar pelos corredores, diversas pessoas acenavam para ela, dando-lhe bom dia e ficando visivelmente mais felizes ao vê-la. O dia de Ângela estava ganho apenas em ver aqueles sorrisos.

Estava em uma ONG que ajudava mulheres vítimas de estupros. Eram mulheres de todos os lugares do mundo e de classes sociais diversas. Religiosas, mães de família, donas de empresa, mas que tinham algo em comum: haviam conhecido um homem sedento por sexo e que pensavam que mulheres não tinham vontade própria.

Ângela estremecia às vezes ao ouvir as histórias, agradecendo mentalmente a Deus por ele ter colocado apenas homens legais em sua vida. Ela não era mais virgem, mas também nunca havia saído com qualquer um. De qualquer modo, ela sabia que ali aquilo não era uma regra. Havia mulheres que tinham sido estupradas pelos próprios maridos depois de anos de casados.

O trabalho de Ângela ali não poderia ser considerado nem um trabalho. Ia ali apenas para conversar com as mulheres, que eram extremamente carentes disso e de alguns minutos de atenção. Sem julgamentos, apenas trocas de palavras.

Particularmente, ela gostava de ficar na cozinha, preparando doces e massas, algo que ela amava fazer. Na cozinha, ficava Sophia, uma mulher na casa dos quarenta anos, que trabalhara a vida inteira em uma padaria e que fora vítima de estupro de seu próprio chefe. Ângela entrou, fazendo com que Sophia sorrisse para ela e gesticulasse para o monte de massa que estava à sua frente.

- Pensei que não viria.

Ângela arregaçou as mangas e prendeu os cabelos longos.

- Eu nunca perderia a chance de aprender com você a fazer doces cada vez mais deliciosos.

Sophia sorriu, indicando a receita que estava seguindo. Dentro de vinte minutos, estavam trabalhando. Os diversos bolos, biscoitos doces e pães estavam prontos uma hora depois. Ângela e Sophia arrumavam a mesa.

- Você cozinha muito bem, Ângela.

Ela sorriu para Sophia, no mesmo momento em que decorava um bolo de chocolate com calda.

- Eu amo cozinhar. Principalmente doces assim. Aprendo muito com você, Sophia.

O assunto estupro nunca era mencionado dentro daquele lugar. E ali, Sophia poderia ser apenas Sophia. E não mais uma vítima.

Minutos depois, todas ali comiam e conversavam, as risadas das mulheres reverberavam pelos corredores da ONG. Ângela estava apoiada em uma parede próxima à mesa, observando todas ali com afeição. Mais um sábado. Sua mãe iria ficar orgulhosa dela, sabendo do trabalho voluntário que estava fazendo e da alegria que proporcionava àquelas mulheres. Ao menos era algo que sua mãe poderia se orgulhar.

Infelizmente, os pais de Ângela nunca haviam concordado com o afastamento dela de Forks. Achavam que a filha iria voltar para a pequena cidade no momento em que concluísse seus estudos. Mas ela os decepcionou nesse ponto. Queria alcançar postos mais altos. Sonhava com seu nome publicado em revistas e jornais, sonhava com os matemáticos renomados dizendo seu nome com admiração.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz da diretora.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho hoje, Ângela. Sophia está cada dia melhor.

Ela virou-se para a mulher que se aproximara. Era uma mulher bonita, na casa dos quarenta anos, cabelos castanhos escuros que sempre estavam presos. Mas seu rosto era amável.

- Apenas converso com ela.

- E isso é de extrema importância. As mulheres que vem aqui procuram apenas um ombro amigo, alguém que as distraia de todo o terror que elas passaram.

Ângela assentiu, observando as mulheres conversarem. No canto da mesa, Sophia levantou o rosto e sorriu para a garota.

* * *

Arsene estava olhando para uma jaqueta de couro negro dentro de uma loja. Tinha noção dos olhares curiosos em volta de si. Alguns femininos, outros masculinos. De qualquer maneira, estava acostumado com aquilo. E não gostava muito de entrar em lugares que possuíam aglomerações de humanos. Mas era necessário.

Algo lhe dizia que Aro iria querê-lo ali por mais tempo.

Vigiando a humana.

Arsene ainda não acreditava que Bella insistia naquilo. Por ele, já teriam a matado há muito tempo. Humanos sabendo da existência de vampiros nunca acabava bem, e sempre gerava confusão atrás de confusão.

Ele lembrou-se de Demetri e Bella. Confusão. Demetri viajou centenas de quilômetros para vigiar Bella em Forks. E agora eles estavam presos em Viena pelo mesmo motivo. Aquilo já estava virando um carma para os Volturi. Poderia até rir, se não fosse tão trágico.

Não gostava daquilo. Não confiava na decisão de Bella. E ele sabia exatamente que já era difícil de ele confiar em alguém. Muito menos em uma humana como aquela.

Estava pegando a jaqueta escolhida quando sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso do seu paletó. Era Bella.

- Diga.

- Arsene, volte para o apartamento de Ângela.

- E por qual motivo?

Já sabia o motivo, estava depositando todas as roupas escolhidas no balcão do caixa quando Bella lhe respondeu, confirmando suas suspeitas de que teria que passar mais dias ali.

- Aro quer Ângela sob vistas de alguém dos Volturi. Apenas por precaução... Arsene, você terá que entrar pela janela, então se certifique de não ser visto.

A mulher que estava no caixa passava a roupa de forma tão devagar no leitor de código de barras que ele estava começando a ficar impaciente. Ela o olhava com fascínio, algo que ele fazia questão de ignorar no momento. Dedicou mais a sua atenção para as ordens de Bella. Estava quase de noite, e a humana morava no quinto andar. Não ser visto e subir pela janela seria fácil. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Ela não pode abrir a porta para mim?

- Ângela não está em casa.

- E qual o propósito de eu vigiá-la se você a deixa sair de casa quando ela quer?

Bella bufou do outro lado da linha.

- Não é para levar isso tão a sério, Arsene. Não quero ninguém perseguindo Ângela!

Arsene deu um sorriso maroto, que fez com que a mulher do caixa deixasse escorregar algumas sacolas. Ele pagou à vista, saindo daquele lugar. Bella já havia desligado. Ele lembrou-se da raiva que ela tinha em ser perseguida quando era humana, mas isso triplicou quando ela se transformou em vampira.

Ele saiu da loja, observando as pessoas andarem pelas ruas apinhadas de gente. Ao julgar a roupa que vestiam, a noite estava fria. Ele perguntou-se se seria inteligente pegar um táxi, depois correu os olhos pela rua, observando uma concessionária de carros bem próxima dali.

Sorriu de forma astuta. Estava na hora de começar a se divertir ali.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu precisava colocar um pouco da rotina de Ângela aqui, senão a história não faria sentido. Desculpem os erros, depois faço uma revisão melhor e substituo o capítulo!

**Nota Final:** Respondendo as perguntas de algumas leitoras. Eu tenho a fanfic quase pronta no meu computador, e isso é equivalente a mais de vinte capítulos. Ela será atualizada de acordo com o número de reviews que eu receber. Claro que não vou demorar _eras_ pra atualizar por causa de pessoas que não comentam, acho injusto isso. Mas se vocês me deixarem feliz, eu atualizo mais rápido! Talvez uma vez por semana, ou uma vez a cada quinze dias. Quem sabe? =)


	5. Devaneio

**Devaneio**

Ângela caminhava na calçada de forma rápida. Já estava de noite, mas esse não era o motivo pelo qual ela andava rapidamente. A noite estava fria demais para que ela ficasse perambulando nas ruas sem pegar um resfriado logo depois.

Joan já a esperava na porta do bistrô, segurando um saquinho pardo com sua mão. Ela sorriu, pegando o seu pão e o agradecendo. Pagaria depois. Ela sempre o pagava no final do mês. Joan confiava nela. Abriu o saquinho e o cheiro delicioso chegou ao seu nariz. Mas seu estômago não roncou. Estava sem fome, havia comido muito no lanche da ONG. O pão com chocolate era apenas a sobremesa, a prova concreta da gula dela.

Entrou no seu prédio, chamando o elevador. Ali estava mais quente, e quando as portas se fecharam e o elevador subiu, ela se perguntou se passaria a noite sozinha. Precisava estudar, e se concentrar. Claro que depois de tudo o que havia passado e de todas as histórias que foram contadas a ela, podia imaginar que seria difícil demais de se entregar completamente aos estudos.

O elevador parou e ela saiu rapidamente, indo até a porta e girando a chave. O apartamento estava escuro. Apenas a luz do abajur da sala estava acesa, algo que ela sempre deixava antes de sair, apenas por precaução.

Ao jogar a bolsa em cima da mesa junto com o saquinho de pão, ela percebeu pela primeira vez que não estava só. A presença do vampiro parecia um campo magnético sobrenatural ali dentro, mas ela estava decidida a ignorar tal magnetismo. Não pôde deixar de olhá-lo. Ele havia mudado de roupa. Agora vestia apenas uma calça jeans escura, com uma blusa de malha de mangas compridas da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e pareciam a única coisa clara no cômodo.

Ela andou até ele, passando direto pelo vampiro e ignorando-o completamente. Entrou no banheiro, e rapidamente trancou a porta, como se aquilo fosse o impedir de entrar, caso ele quisesse. Ela respirou fundo, retirando a roupa pesada do corpo peça por peça, e ligando o chuveiro logo em seguida.

Arsene permaneceu onde estava, seus olhos vermelhos fitando a porta que a humana havia fechado tão bruscamente. Ele conseguiu escutar a água do chuveiro batendo no azulejo do chão. E conseguia escutar até mesmo o tecido grosseiro da roupa dela deslizando pela pele até cair rapidamente no chão. A respiração dela estava um pouco acelerada, como se ela tivesse andado muito rápido para chegar até ali.

Ele sentou-se no sofá da sala, colocando a perna esquerda em cima do joelho direito e os dois braços atrás do encosto. O barulho da água batendo diretamente no chão foi cortado no mesmo momento que a humana entrou no box, começando o seu banho. Arsene automaticamente se concentrou nos sons que ela fazia. Conseguia sentir o cheiro do shampoo quando ela o despejava na mão, jogando-o no cabelo e massageando a cabeça. Ouvia os dedos dela correndo pelo sabonete, para fazê-lo deslizar pela pele escorregadia e provavelmente macia.

Ele lembrou-se das mulheres do cabaré em que trabalhou na época em que era humano. Tão voluptuosas. Tomavam banho vagarosamente e passavam o sabonete no corpo olhando para ele, incitando-o a fazer coisas que ele nem precisaria ser incitado a fazer. As banheiras eram preenchidas com bolhas de sabão, e a espuma sempre tampava os seios, como se elas fossem projetadas para isso. O banho feminino poderia ser algo extremamente sensual, visto com olhos masculinos. Principalmente se tais olhos fossem os dele.

Arsene engoliu em seco e percebeu que a garota que estava dentro do banheiro se banhava do mesmo modo que as mulheres do cabaré que ele tanto amou. Vagarosamente, espalhando a espuma pelo corpo de forma calma. Ele conseguia escutar as minúsculas bolhas se estourando quando a água pingava em cima delas. Segundos depois, ela abriu a boca para soltar uma respiração mais pesada, o tipo de respiração que alguém dava quando estava em um lugar fechado e cheio de vapor. Como se estivesse perdendo o fôlego.

Mas tal respiração lhe lembrava a respiração das mulheres em seu momento de êxtase. Aquela arfada que elas davam quando ele finalmente as tomava, e que chegava de forma tão redentora em seus ouvidos. Era o mesmo som. O mesmo delicioso e maldito som.

De repente Arsene percebeu que estava excitado.

Ter uma audição poderosa poderia ser uma maldição, se você às vezes passava por situações como aquela. Ele não queria se sentir assim, mas a visão de uma mulher passando um sabonete vagarosamente nas pernas, e curvando-se ao executar isso, fazia com que sua boca se enchesse de veneno e sua calça infelizmente ficasse mais apertada.

Ele sorriu, formando uma imagem daquilo em sua mente.

De repente, como num passe de mágica e como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nele e acabado com sua diversão, a água parou de fazer o seu barulho e ele escutou a toalha roçar levemente o corpo dela. Dois segundos depois, ela abriu a porta.

Arsene não conseguia vê-la. O banheiro ficava perto demais do quarto dela, mas ele escutava todos os passos que ela dava até o armário, o barulho da gaveta sendo aberta, o som da respiração dela...

Ângela apareceu minutos depois, vestindo uma calça de moletom um pouco mais larga no corpo e uma blusa justa de malha e de mangas compridas. Parecia uma versão feminina da blusa que ele usava. Ela o olhou rapidamente, mas logo depois caminhou para a cozinha.

Arsene a seguiu sem pensar duas vezes, entrando no mesmo cômodo que ela estava. Ela segurava um saquinho pardo na mão e retirou dali um pão redondo, colocando-o em um prato e enfiando-o no microondas.

- Onde Bella está? É você que ficará aqui essa noite?

Ela fez as duas perguntas quando ainda estava de costas para ele. Parecia observar os números digitais do aparelho eletrônico se modificarem como se estivessem em uma contagem regressiva.

- Bella foi resolver alguns problemas...

O microondas apitou e ela retirou o prato, colocando-o na bancada da pia e virando-se para fitar o vampiro de frente. Ele estava de pé, apoiado no batente da porta de forma despreocupada e com os braços cruzados, mas saiu daquela posição ao responder.

- E sim, sou eu que vou ficar com você hoje.

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando de frente a ela com apenas três longos passos. Ela percebeu que ele era muito alto quando estava perto dela. Levantou o rosto para fitá-lo melhor. Foi quando o rosto pálido foi percorrido por um sorriso malicioso.

- Somos só eu e você...

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida. Que tipo de insinuação era aquela? Ela entendia daquilo, sabia perfeitamente quando um homem insinuava algo. Mas ele não era alguém comum. Ele era um vampiro. Ficou sem respostas e logo resolveu ignorar o que ele havia dito.

- Aceita comer algo?

Depois ela colocou a mão na boca, em uma tentativa horrível de boa interpretação. Soltou um sorriso zombeteiro e logo depois deu de ombros.

- Que indelicadeza a minha. Você não come.

Arsene não entrou no jogo de provocação. Briga de raças com insultos gratuitos era algo ridículo. Mas se ela queria jogar de forma maliciosa, ele estava disposto a tentar.

- Como sim, _chérie_. Na verdade, como garotas iguais a você. _De todas as maneiras_.

O modo como o rosto dela se modificou deu a certeza para ele de que ela havia perdido. Seu rosto foi percorrido por um rubor visível, e ela ficou adorável daquela forma. Ele sorriu de forma jocosa, olhando-a com intensidade.

Ângela ficou sem palavras. Aquilo era um absurdo! Aquele maldito estava lhe desrespeitando dentro da sua própria casa e ainda permanecia ali, sorrindo de forma divertida e olhando-a como se quisesse provar o que ele havia acabado de lhe dizer, que poderia sim, comê-la. Ali mesmo. Naquele instante. E infelizmente, de todas as maneiras.

Ela travou o maxilar.

- Olha aqui, seu vampiro imbecil! Eu não sei o que você representa para Bella ou qual escala de importância você tem dentro daquele covil da sua espécie. Mas se você for ficar aqui, quero que você me respeite!

O sorriso dele se alargou, como se ela não tivesse ralhado com ele no momento. Ele piscou para ela e virou-se, subindo na bancada da cozinha e sentando-se ali de forma despreocupada.

Ângela sentia seu rosto queimar. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela daquela maneira? Quem ele pensava que era para chamá-la de _chérie_? _Chérie?_ Então aquele maldito era de origem francesa?

Pensou em usar outra estratégia com ele.

- Olha... sei que começamos mal, mas eu prometo não contar nada a ninguém sobre isso tudo se me deixarem em paz. Não preciso ser vigiada, eu juro.

Ela ia acrescentar que mesmo se dissesse algo disso para alguém, seria internada em um hospício no mesmo instante, mas mudou de ideia no mesmo segundo. Ele continuou a fitá-la com aqueles olhos perigosos e vermelhos, mas depois fez um gesto como se estivesse pedindo desculpas por tudo.

- Sinto muito. O que Bella está fazendo é burlar uma regra que os Volturi criaram. Uma regra que vale para todos da nossa espécie. E é uma das regras mais importantes. Isso pode ter complicações no futuro...

Ângela assentiu antes mesmo de ele terminar de falar. Não queria nem imaginar que tipo de complicação alguém daquele tipo tinha. Ela pegou o prato perto da pia e foi até a mesa, enfiando os dentes no pão e começando a mastigar. Observava o vampiro enquanto comia. Ele a fitava com atenção, como se nunca tivesse visto alguém comer um pão com chocolate. Ela estava começando a ficar com aflição dele ali, imóvel.

Afinal, ele era o tipo de homem que tinha tudo de incomum.

Magro, mas com um corpo que parecia ser bonito de qualquer forma. Extremamente alto. Braços longos e pernas mais longas ainda. E seus cabelos... lisos e enormes. Algo raro para um homem. E ruivos. Algo ainda mais raro.

- Você não vai se mexer? – ela perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

- Não tenho necessidade disso.

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, focando sua atenção no pão. Arsene a observava com cautela e atenção. Ela parecia o tipo de mulher recatada para aquela época. Até mesmo suas roupas eram discretas. Calça de moletom larga, uma blusa pouco decotada. Isso o intrigava, a falta de exposição. Estava acostumado a ver garotas daquela idade usando o mínimo de roupa possível. Mas ela era diferente. Ele observou o contorno dos seios dela através do pouco decote que a blusa possuía. E sabia que só conseguia ver aquilo porque era muito alto e ela estava sentada.

- Semana que vem as aulas da universidade vão começar. E você não poderá me seguir, infelizmente.

Ela falou aquilo como se estivesse triunfante sobre o assunto, mas tentasse esconder a todo custo. Mordeu mais um pedacinho do pão que comia, não olhando para ele enquanto o fazia.

- Devo ir até lá apenas uma vez para me certificar de que a universidade não possui vampiros.

Dessa vez ele conseguiu a atenção dela. Ângela engoliu o pedaço de pão que estava mastigando rapidamente, olhando-o com curiosidade.

- Há vampiros em Viena?

- Há vampiros no mundo inteiro.

De repente ela pareceu desanimada.

- Isso é triste. Os humanos correm perigo e nem sabem.

Arsene revirou os olhos, curvando o corpo para frente e apoiando as mãos na bancada da cozinha.

- Sua preocupação é tola. Mesmo que existissem vampiros em apenas um local do mundo, humanos ainda estariam em perigo. Vocês correm um perigo muito maior apenas por viverem. Podem ser baleados, esfaqueados, assassinados. Vocês matam mais humanos do que a gente!

Ele se levantou da bancada, fitando o prato e o pedacinho de pão que restara. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, ela teve que concordar com ele naquele ponto. O ser humano poderia ser tão perigoso quanto um vampiro, se quisesse.

- Concordo com você. Alguns da minha espécie são bárbaros. E sempre foram. E sempre existirão aqueles que vão caminhar para essa linha. Por exemplo, você não sabe o que um estupro faz a uma mulher.

Ela pensou nas mulheres da ONG. Logo depois de dizer aquilo, sentiu que captara a atenção do vampiro da forma mais genuína possível. Os olhos vermelhos faiscaram levemente e ele parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas decidiu por não dizer e em vez disso, virou-se para a janela, fitando o vazio lá fora. O rosto dele estava levemente refletido no vidro, e ela pôde perceber que ele estava pensativo. O cabelo dele ficava vermelho escuro quando estava de noite, mas nem assim deixava de ser bonito.

- Sim, eu sei exatamente o que um estupro faz a uma mulher.

O vampiro ficou visivelmente triste e ela se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele. Levantou-se da mesa, pegando o prato e conquistando a atenção dele novamente, como se o vampiro se desse conta da presença dela depois de um longo devaneio.

- Está tarde. Vá dormir.

Ele praticamente ordenou e ela jogou o prato na pia.

- Sou adulta, estou de férias e durmo a hora que eu quero. Vou estudar.

Andou até o corredor e Arsene escutou a humana batendo a porta do quarto. Ele ficou ali por longos minutos, pensativo. De repente, sua curiosidade sobre a humana aumentou, e ele se perguntou o motivo de ela ter tocado justamente no assunto _estupro_ com ele.

Mas não queria ficar remoendo aquilo. Caso fizesse, estaria com pensamentos de outras épocas na sua mente.

* * *

- Acho tolice manter essa humana viva.

A voz de Caius soou calma pela sala branca, retumbando através do mármore. Mas Aro o conhecia bem demais para distinguir certa impaciência em seu tom.

- Ou ela vira uma de nós, ou ela morre. E rápido.

O loiro completou. Aro olhou para ele.

- Acho que você está tomando decisões muito radicais, irmão.

Foi a vez de Marcus falar. Ele era sempre calmo ao dar sua opinião, como se estivesse sob o efeito eterno do enfado.

- Eu concordo com Caius, Aro. Burlamos uma das nossas regras principais ao dar a chance de Bella se tornar vampira quando a garota namorava o Cullen. E agora estamos dando a chance a essa humana. Se continuarmos com isso, arrisco dizer que os vampiros vão começar a questionar nossa autoridade e nossa preferência para com os da guarda Volturi.

Palavras sábias. Aro teria que pensar com muita cautela e ponderar todos os prós e os contras daquela situação. Na verdade, se aquela menina não fosse uma conhecida de Bella, já teria enviado alguém para matá-la. Mas infelizmente a situação era outra. Ele teve que lembrar isso aos dois vampiros.

- Infelizmente, a humana em questão é amiga de Bella. Vocês sabem que assinei um contrato com ela. Ninguém importante para ela pode ser machucado por alguém da nossa espécie... – de repente, ele pareceu imerso em pensamentos. Sua voz foi quase um sussurro quando ele voltou a falar. – Se ao menos ela não fosse imune aos nossos poderes...

Ao ouvir isso, Marcus sorriu. Ah! A doce e inalcançável Bella...

- Não posso influenciar Bella. Criar laços falsos. De todos em Volterra, ela é a mais livre para ir e vir.

Aro conseguiu detectar uma nota de ironia na voz de Marcus. Caius se remexeu inquieto na cadeira.

- Mais um motivo para transformar a humana em uma de nós.

Aro gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, colocando o dedo pálido no queixo.

- Bella não irá concordar com isso. De qualquer forma, Arsene está por perto e ordenei que ele reconhecesse o território de Viena. Dependendo do número de vampiros que aquela cidade possuir, vou deixá-la lá.

- Você sabe que sempre terá que manter um olho nessa humana, Aro. - a voz de Caiu voltou a lhe incomodar. – Humanos são instáveis e não conseguem controlar suas línguas!

Aro concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, mas vamos ver o que o tempo irá nos dizer.

E com isso, ele encerrou a conversa.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Uhul! Terminei de escrever Feu essa semana, o que significa que temos 21 capítulos + epílogo prontinhos para serem postados! Atualizarei de acordo com o número de reviews. Muuito obrigada a quem comenta aqui, e aos que favoritaram e seguiram a fanfic, não custa deixar uma reviezinha né? É só clicar no balãozinho. ;) Beijos e até o próximo!


	6. Perícia

**Nota da Autora: **Não sei como agradecer o apoio que vocês estão me dando com essa fanfic! Muito obrigada a todas que comentam aqui, tendo cadastro no site ou não. Aproveitem!

* * *

**Perícia**

**- Uma semana depois -**

Passou a mão pelo cabelo extremamente liso, desistindo de tentar algo novo para os fios. Nenhum elástico se fixava ali, nenhuma trança permanecia perfeita depois de alguns minutos. Respirou fundo, aceitando definitivamente que seu cabelo nunca a ajudaria a nada, a não ser que Ângela acordasse duas horas antes do habitual para jogar uma lata inteira de fixador na cabeça.

Passou o batom rosa nos lábios, pegando a bolsa pesada e saindo do quarto. Andou pelo corredor, se certificando que a janela ali estava fechada. Mesmo que fosse voltar na parte da tarde, gostaria muito que o apartamento estivesse bem quente quando retornasse.

Entrou na sala a fim de ir até a cozinha pegar o lanche que sempre fazia antes de ir para a universidade. Já havia tomado café.

Segundos depois, se deparou com ele, em pé, ocupando um bom espaço do caminho da sala até a cozinha. Estava vestido mais casualmente naquele dia. Usava sua calça jeans escura habitual, uma blusa branca simples e por cima uma jaqueta negra de couro. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos, mas nem por isso chamavam menos atenção. Usava botas com canos um pouco altos, um deles estava por cima da calça jeans. Ela só não sabia se aquele charme fora proposital ou não.

- Bom dia.

Ela desejou, passando por ele diretamente igual sempre fazia. Uma semana havia convivido com aquele vampiro ali, perambulando pela sua casa, vez ou outra saindo e não dizendo para onde havia ido. Não que ela quisesse saber. Normalmente, seus olhos estavam mais claros depois dessas escapulidas. De qualquer forma, ela se acostumara um pouco com ele ali. Dividiam o mesmo teto, mas agora ela não se assustava tanto com as aparições silenciosas dele. E ele não estava invadindo sua privacidade, de qualquer forma.

Arsene havia colocado seus pertences dentro do quarto de hóspedes, que não possuía cama, apenas uma estante preenchida por várias fileiras intermináveis de livros. Mas Ângela não se incomodava com isso. Sabia que ele não dormia. Que utilidade teria uma cama para ele?

Ela colocava o sanduíche delicadamente embalado dentro da bolsa quando o viu entrar na cozinha, parando e encostando-se ao batente da porta, algo que ela percebeu ser um costume dele.

- Você tem certeza de que vai?

Ela perguntou, no qual Arsene apenas deu de ombros de forma despreocupada, piscando para ela logo em seguida.

- São ordens.

Ela fez uma careta. Não acreditava que ele iria segui-la até a universidade.

- Isso é ridículo.

Ela passou diretamente por ele, inevitavelmente encostando-se um pouco no vampiro. Sentia um pequeno choque elétrico quando isso acontecia, mas nunca se dedicava muito ao assunto e se perguntava o motivo disso. Ela abriu a porta e Arsene saiu primeiro, com Ângela logo o seguindo depois de trancá-la. Entraram no elevador.

- Não entendo porque você acha as ordens de Aro algo ridículo. Você também recebe ordens de alguém, não? Por que isso seria diferente para você?

O hálito gelado dele chegou até ela quando ele fez a pergunta. Sua voz era arrastada, sedutora e com um leve sotaque que ela agora sabia ser francês. Ele sempre falava de forma calma, como se estivesse no controle de tudo. Ela não respondeu, sentia o vampiro próximo demais dela para conseguir formular uma resposta inteligente. De qualquer maneira, não tinha resposta para aquilo. Ele tinha razão. O elevador parou e os dois saíram para a garagem.

- Você não vai me seguir lá, não é?

- Apenas irei observá-la. Preciso saber quais são as suas amizades e quais pessoas você convive mais. – Ele respondeu, lembrando-se de que Aro fora categórico com isso. – Mas você não irá perceber minha presença.

- Menos mal. Se você fosse me seguir, todos iriam achar que você é meu estagiário.

Ela caminhou para a vaga do seu estacionamento, que infelizmente era um pouco longe da entrada do elevador. Arsene deu uma pequena risada.

- Isso não seria problema para mim.

- E por acaso você entende de matemática?

- Você poderia se surpreender.

Tudo bem, novamente aquele tipo de insinuação, que em qualquer boca de qualquer homem sairia mais como uma brincadeira, mas quando ele dizia soava quase pornográfico. Ela chegou ao seu carro, apontando a chave e desligando o alarme. O veículo apitou. Foi quando ela percebeu o que estava ao lado dele.

Uma moto imensa ocupava boa parte da vaga dela e um pouco da vaga do vizinho, que ela tinha certeza de que não iria criar caso por ele não utilizá-la. Mas mesmo assim, a moto parecia um monstro perto do seu carro.

- Desde quando você tem uma moto dessas?

Arsene piscou novamente.

- É uma nova aquisição.

Ele montou na moto, colocando o capacete e ligando-a de forma experiente. Apertou o acelerador e o motor daquele troço roncou muito alto na garagem. Ela travou o maxilar, entrando no carro e ligando-o.

Ele a seguiu até a rua e juntos foram para a universidade.

* * *

Arsene conseguia observar todos ali da forma mais atenta que um vampiro poderia observar. Estava no estacionamento, e suas narinas estavam dilatadas, tentando captar um aroma diferente dos aromas de sangue que insistiam em chegar até ele. Ele nunca havia visto tantos humanos igual àquele dia, mas felizmente não havia captado nenhum aroma vampiresco.

Por sorte, o dia estava claro e sem sol. Ele podia ficar ali no estacionamento sem se preocupar em permanecer debaixo de alguma árvore ou algo do tipo. Algumas meninas olhavam para ele com atenção, dando pequenas risadas e olhares interessados. Mas quando ele retribuía, elas simplesmente davam as costas. Ah! As adolescentes... Ele adorava as tímidas. Sentia tesão por mulheres naturalmente envergonhadas.

Um sorriso maldoso percorreu seu rosto quando viu uma garota corar. A pele branca sendo percorrida por um tom rosa claro. Infelizmente quando elas faziam isso, ele sentia o cheiro de sangue se intensificar.

De repente Ângela entrou no seu campo de visão e ele automaticamente desviou sua atenção para aquela humana em específico. Não estava só. Um homem estava ao lado dela, e aparentava ser mais velho. Talvez trinta anos? De onde estava, Arsene não conseguia escutar a conversa, mas sabia que ela estava gostando da companhia dele. Na verdade, ela parecia gostar _demais_. Porém, estava tímida perto dele. Olhava para o chão a cada minuto e às vezes passava a mão no cabelo liso, jogando-o para trás. Mas os fios sempre retornavam à sua posição original.

O homem sorriu para ela e Ângela corou, fazendo dessa vez o cheiro de sangue se intensificar. Ela parecia uma garota de dezessete anos ao lado dele, e não uma mulher na idade que ele julgou ser a mesma de Bella.

_Isso é ridículo._

Pensou sem conseguir se conter, no mesmo momento em que ela se despedia do homem e andava até o seu carro, um sorriso bobo plantado no seu rosto de forma insistente.

Ela parou em frente ao carro e só depois de alguns minutos que percebeu a moto de Arsene. Piscou algumas vezes. Estava sem óculos, provavelmente com lentes de contato, ele julgou.

- Viu algo de diferente?

- Não...

- Isso basta?

Ele conseguiu ver a esperança começar a aparecer no rosto dela, então tratou de cortar tal sentimento rapidamente.

- Provavelmente não. Mas vou conversar com Aro hoje à noite.

O corpo dela murchou e ela ficou visivelmente decepcionada. Mas não retrucou. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no carro, ligando-o logo depois.

Arsene a seguiu com a moto.

* * *

A noite chegou com a rapidez de um coiote. O frio se instalou no apartamento mesmo que Ângela tivesse fechado todas as janelas antes de sair de casa. Havia passado a tarde cochilando, um dos raros momentos em que podia fazer isso depois de dar aulas na universidade. Depois que as aulas da escola começassem, não teria mais as tardes livres.

Ela havia acendido a lareira e preparado suas aulas para o dia seguinte. Tomara um bom banho quente e comera algo também quente. Agora estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro com atenção.

Arsene estava perto da lareira, o celular na mão. Conversava rapidamente com alguém que ela julgava ser Aro. Mas ela não conseguia escutar o que ele falava, pois as palavras saíam de sua boca de uma forma tão rápida e baixa, que nem se ela dedicasse toda a sua atenção à conversa ela conseguiria distinguir. Seus cabelos alaranjados se mexiam à medida que ele se movimentava em frente à lareira. Usava a mesma roupa que vestira na parte da manhã. Mas não estava com a jaqueta de couro, e ela percebera que a blusa branca tinha mangas compridas. De repente ele se virou, pegando-a desprevenida. Ao perceber que era o motivo da atenção da garota, um sorriso de lado nasceu em seu rosto e ela desviou os olhos, um pouco sem jeito. Voltou sua atenção para o livro no mesmo momento em que ele se virava novamente para a lareira.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, ela escutou o barulho do celular sendo fechado e sentiu a aproximação dele. Arsene se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. _Perto demais_. Naquele momento, o aroma adocicado dele chegou ao nariz dela. Cheirava a mel e a algo que ela não conseguia identificar. Era delicioso, e a deixava um pouco tonta, como se ela tivesse bebido uma dose de tequila.

Arsene sorriu.

- Isso é normal.

Só depois de alguns segundos que Ângela percebeu a que ele se referia. Tomou a devida coragem e o olhou nos olhos. As orbes vermelhas estavam um pouco escuras devido à iluminação da sala, que era a luz do abajur e da lareira.

- Isso passa?

Ele negou com a cabeça e deu uma pequena risada, fazendo seu hálito gelado bater no rosto dela e levando consigo o cheiro mais adocicado ainda. Deu-lhe água na boca. Ângela bufou.

- Eu não mereço isso...

Ela tentou se concentrar novamente no livro, juntando todas as suas forças para ignorar a presença tão próxima do vampiro ao seu lado. Mas ela sentia os olhos dele grudados no corpo dela.

- Se serve de consolo, o seu cheiro também me perturba.

Ela voltou a fitá-lo, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas.

- É claro que meu cheiro te perturba. Eu cheiro como uma bolsa de sangue. Seu alimento preferido.

- Sim...

Ele se aproximou dela em uma fração de segundo, assustando-a momentaneamente. Mas depois ela ficou estática quando o rosto dele estava a centímetros do seu. Não sabia o que ele pretendia fazer até sentir o nariz gelado dele pousar delicadamente na pele do seu pescoço, aspirando ali vagarosamente. O corpo de Ângela foi percorrido por um arrepio delicioso.

- Mas também consigo sentir o cheiro de flores em você. E montanha...

A voz dele estava rouca. Ela percebeu tarde demais que o leve sotaque francês que ele possuía a desnorteava um pouco. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, e naquele momento Arsene captou o cheiro do sangue dela com mais facilidade, escutando o coração bater de uma forma mais acelerada do que o normal.

- Hum...

Ele praticamente gemeu, depositando um beijo delicado e demorado no pescoço dela. Ela sentiu os lábios frios lhe deixando, e ele se afastou logo depois, olhando-a de forma faminta. O arrepio voltou a percorrer o corpo dela e ela tremeu ligeiramente.

- Tudo bem. Agora entendo porque Bella ficava tão idiota perto de Edward.

Arsene sorriu, colocando o braço atrás do encosto do sofá e quase a abraçando com isso.

- Preciso lhe fazer mais uma pergunta... quais lugares costuma frequentar?

- Aro?

- Sim... para você ficar livre de mim, eu preciso observar sua rotina...

Ângela respirou fundo e percebeu que não havia outra saída.

- Bom. Eu dou aulas na universidade que você visitou hoje na parte da manhã, e na parte da tarde dou aulas em uma escola particular que é vinculada à universidade. Mas as aulas da escola ainda não começaram. Frequento algumas bibliotecas... – Ela parecia se esforçar para pensar em todos os lugares. – Um grupo de apoio aos sábados. Raramente concertos. E um bar.

- Qual bar?

- Você terá a oportunidade de ir comigo a esse bar. Combinei com os amigos da universidade de sair na sexta.

Arsene assentiu, agradecendo mentalmente pela cooperação dela. Ela estava facilitando consideravelmente seu trabalho. Agora nem precisava avisar mais que seguiria a garota em todos os lugares pelo menos uma vez para se certificar de que nenhum conhecido era algum vampiro. Ela voltou a sua atenção para o livro que estava lendo. Usava óculos dessa vez. Os cabelos estavam jogados para o lado, expondo o pescoço que ele havia beijado segundos antes. Ele percebeu que ela lia um livro de matemática. Sorriu.

- Você é a garota mais estudiosa que eu já conheci...

A mão dele passou por debaixo do cabelo dela e correu pela nuca, fazendo com que ela sentisse o contato da pele gelada dele. Ela perdeu a concentração no mesmo segundo. Desistiu de ler o livro e fitou o vampiro.

- Você tem outros passatempos, _chérie?_

Ele cravou os olhos vermelhos nos seios dela de uma forma nada cavalheira. Ângela fechou os olhos e pediu gentilmente a Deus por paciência.

- Sim, tenho.

Ele sorriu maldosamente, interpretando isso como um sinal verde. Aproximou-se vagarosamente dela, apenas escutando o coração dela se acelerar. De repente ela fechou o livro com força, fazendo o silêncio da sala ser cortado pelo barulho daquilo. Ele não se mexeu e ela aproveitou essa oportunidade para sair do sofá.

- Eu vou dormir.

Saiu dali como um foguete, deixando Arsene sorrindo e observando as reações dela.

Aquilo era divertido, afinal.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Devo dizer que os próximos capítulos serão maiores. Quase o triplo do tamanho desses, que era basicamente a introdução da fanfic. E confesso que o próximo capítulo é de longe um dos meus preferidos. Muahaha. Curiosos? Deixem reviews para eu poder postá-lo. ;) Até lá!


	7. Controle Descontrole

**Nota da Autora: **Eu realmente estou encantada com as reviews que recebo nessa fanfic. Obrigada pelos comentários lindos, tanto das meninas que possuem cadastro quanto das que não possuem, como a Ângela, xará da protagonista. Rs. E muito obrigada pelo apoio e pela ótima recepção em relação à Arsene. Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz ao saber que um personagem original é tão querido! Aproveitem!

* * *

**Controle. Descontrole. **

**- Sexta-feira -**

Arsene permanecia imóvel sentado no sofá da sala, onde costumava se sentar quando _ela_ estava se arrumando. Mas já estava ali tempo demais para que aquilo fosse considerado saudável. Com sua audição poderosa, ele conseguia captar com facilidade os passos dela dentro do quarto, e julgando pelo tanto que ela andava e as exclamações de impaciência que ela soltava, Ângela estava com problemas para se vestir.

Incrível como certas coisas não mudam.

Conheceu mulheres o suficiente para saber que elas sempre seriam daquele modo. As belas francesas da _Belle Époque_ também passavam horas dentro dos seus camarins, apenas se maquiando e escolhendo a cor das meias de seda que iriam colocar para sair, ou escovando os cabelos e fazendo rolinhos para que esses ficassem perfeitos para a noite longa que viria.

As vampiras não eram diferentes. Apesar de serem naturalmente belas, também tinham suas dúvidas ao se vestir para algum evento importante, caso fossem observadas por vários vampiros.

Mas Ângela já estava passando do limite.

Ele revirou os olhos, dando dez minutos para que ela saísse daquele quarto e ficasse pronta.

Dentro do cômodo, uma garota andava em círculos, vez ou outra jogando uma peça de roupa na cama, que ajudava a aumentar a montanha de tecido que já havia ali. Vestia apenas lingerie da cor negra e com detalhes de renda. Ângela havia ficado satisfeita com sua ousadia em colocar aquela lingerie, mas sua paciência já havia se esgotado ao constatar que não conseguiria achar uma roupa satisfatória para aquela sexta.

A noite estava incontestavelmente fria, mas ela queria uma roupa que mostrasse um pouco da pele. George estaria lá, e Ângela queria que o homem pelo menos olhasse para ela de algum modo diferente naquela noite. Teria que estar bem bonita.

Estava coçando a cabeça e pensando em algo quando subitamente a porta se abriu e um vampiro ruivo e alto entrou ali como se estivesse entrando no seu próprio quarto. Ela gritou, seu rosto corando no mesmo momento.

- Ei! Você não pode entrar no meu quarto desse jeito!

Arsene soube que até o vizinho havia escutado aquilo tamanha a fúria e a altura com que foi falado. Mas não deu muita importância a isso, apenas sorriu para ela e deu de ombros.

- Mulher desse modo eu já vi aos montes.

- Foda-se.

O palavrão saiu da boca dela de forma mais controlada, mas nem por isso deixou de surpreendê-lo. Na verdade, até mesmo Ângela estava surpresa, mas não conseguiu se conter. Estava aflita por ele estar ali dentro do quarto dela, com ela apenas de lingerie. Mas também havia ficado com raiva devido à afirmação dele. Quem ele pensava que era? Mesmo que ele tivesse visto inúmeras garotas daquele modo – o que ela não duvidava, porque ele era imortal -, ela não era qualquer uma. Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de ser comum e não fazer diferença a ponto de um homem a notar.

Sensação que ela claramente queria dispensar naquela noite.

Já estava nervosa, e aquilo a deixara ainda pior. Ângela buscou com os olhos a toalha que havia jogado horas atrás em algum lugar, mas ao julgar o tanto de roupa que estava ali, concluiu que não iria achá-la tão cedo.

Arsene aproveitou-se do desconcerto dela para olhá-la com mais atenção por diversos ângulos. Ela possuía pernas bonitas, como se tivesse o hábito de caminhar. Os músculos eram mais trabalhados do que o normal. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser feminina. Sua pele era branca e contrastava de uma forma bonita com a lingerie que ela usava, e que na opinião dele, era de um excelente bom gosto. Já estava maquiada. Não usava óculos e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, mas ele sabia que ela iria soltá-los quando finalmente achasse uma roupa. E quando ela inclinou para pegar a toalha no chão, estava de costas, e ele cravou os olhos em tudo o que as orbes vermelhas conseguiram captar.

Quando Ângela cobriu o corpo com a toalha, percebeu tarde demais o movimento que havia feito e que era burrice aquilo. Virou-se, fitando o vampiro com um misto de vergonha e aceitação.

- Você já viu tudo, não é?

O rosto de Arsene foi percorrido por um sorriso maldoso.

- Quase tudo, _chérie._

Ela soltou um muxoxo e retirou a toalha, jogando-a na poltrona. Cruzou os braços de forma derrotada, tentando tampar um pouco dos seios com isso. Arsene pigarreou.

- Gostaria de saber o motivo da dúvida, julgando que pelo que eu vejo, você tem roupa o suficiente para vestir todas as vampiras de Volterra.

Ela não respondeu. Na verdade, ela desviou os olhos dos dele, fitando com interesse falso a maçaneta da porta do armário. O rosto dela foi percorrido por um rubor leve e a mente astuta dele percebeu o que estava em jogo naquela noite.

- É aquele cara?

- Sim...

Ela respondeu, não desviando os olhos da maçaneta. Arsene revirou os dele, pegando naquele monte algo que ele há havia visto há um bom tempo, e que _o_ agradava em demasia. Jogou para Ângela uma calça preta de couro.

- Coloque isso.

Ele pediu, tentando soar gentil. Ela pegou a calça de couro e a olhou desconfiada, para depois enfiá-la no corpo. Arsene observou cada movimento da garota. Ela olhou-o com atenção.

- Você vai ficar me observando?

- Não saio daqui enquanto você não estiver vestida.

Ele fitou-a novamente. Estava ainda mais bonita. Apenas com a calça de couro e a lingerie de renda negra tampando os seios. Ele não quis nem mesmo dedicar mais de sua atenção àquilo, ou senão não sairia do quarto.

- Calce botas.

Ângela ficou estática, mas percebeu que ele estava decidido a não deixar o quarto enquanto ela não estivesse pronta. Bufou, visivelmente irritada.

- Isso é ridículo... um vampiro me ajudando a escolher uma roupa... eu devo estar sonhando...

Ela sussurrou, colocando seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas ele captou as palavras como se ela as tivesse dito em voz alta. Conteve um sorriso. Ela inclinou-se para colocar uma bota de salto alto, o cano chegava à metade de sua canela, e deixou-a elegante. Levantou-se, ficando visivelmente mais alta.

- Agora coloque uma jaqueta de couro.

- Com que blusa?

- Sem blusa.

Ela o observou com atenção, esperando o vampiro dar uma risada maléfica e dizer a ela que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira, mas os olhos vermelhos continuavam a fitá-la com determinação. Ela pensou um pouco na sugestão dele. Sabia que o bar era fechado, e dentro estaria quente. De qualquer forma, a noite estava fria demais. Ela achou que apenas uma jaqueta de couro iria dar conta do recado.

Pegou-a e colocou no corpo, fechando zíper. Naquele momento, percebeu que havia feito algo de errado, pois Arsene contornou a cama e se aproximou dela. Sem pedir licença, pegou o zíper e o abaixou consideravelmente, o regulando para que a renda do sutiã aparecesse. Ao fazer isso, seu dedo longo e gelado roçou levemente os seios dela. Um toque quase imperceptível para a pele humana, mas que ele sentiu como se estivesse fechado sua mão inteira naquele pedaço irresistível de carne.

Ângela fitou-o com atenção, observando uma súbita mudança nele, e não entendendo ao certo o motivo.

- O que há com seus olhos?

As orbes que tinham a cor habitual carmim, estavam negras como a noite. Ele retirou a mão do zíper.

- Ficam assim quando quero algo.

Ela não gostou daquilo. Não gostou nem um pouco. De alguma maneira, ele parecia ainda mais perigoso com os olhos daquela cor. Seus instintos humanos gritavam a ela para que ela se afastasse, mas ela manteve a calma, engolindo em seco.

- Es-está com sede?

Os olhos negros dele cravaram nos seios dela, que subiam e desciam de uma forma tão sedutora...

- Não, estou com fome.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando sair de perto dele. Mas ele parecia um campo magnético que ela por algum motivo não conseguia desvencilhar. Ele ainda fitava os seios dela, e o quarto estava silencioso demais. Ela percebeu o que havia perguntado a ele e se repreendeu com isso. Achou que estava convivendo tempo demais com aquele ruivo. Que tipo de pessoa pergunta a um vampiro se ele está com sede como se estivesse perguntando a um humano se ele queria um copo d'água?

Ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não vou apenas de jaqueta e sutiã, Arsene.

Foi a primeira vez que ela falou o nome dele, e o ruivo amou o tom como seu nome saiu da boca dela.

- Se quiser chamar a atenção daquele coisa, é melhor pensar duas vezes em retirar essa roupa.

Ela travou o maxilar. Soltou o cabelo liso e pegou a carteira de mão que estava em cima da poltrona.

- Ele não é um coisa.

Saiu do quarto, visivelmente irritada. Arsene permaneceu ali por alguns segundos a mais e logo depois fechou os olhos. Estava tentando se controlar. Afinal, era um ser viciado em sexo por natureza, e a sua vida inteira – tanto a humana quanto a imortal – havia alimentado o seu vício com perfeição e maestria. E de qualquer modo, não encostava em uma mulher há bastante tempo. Talvez semanas? Ele respirou fundo, tentando buscar a calma, mas percebeu que aquilo fora burrice.

O cheiro dela estava por toda parte.

* * *

Estavam naquele lugar há duas horas, as luzes piscavam rapidamente. Ela não havia falado a ele que era um bar boate. A música estava alta, o incomodando um pouco por ele escutá-la vinte vezes mais alta. Arsene estava sentado perto do balcão do bar, o cotovelo direito apoiado ali, mas estava virado para a pista de dança, de costas para as inúmeras garrafas de bebidas. As mulheres o olhavam com interesse, de um modo bem diferente do modo que as garotas da universidade o olharam no começo da semana. Estavam sob efeito de álcool, e a ousadia triplicava em humanos quando isso acontecia.

De qualquer forma, Arsene não dava muita atenção a isso. Estava acostumado com tais olhares do mesmo modo que todos de sua espécie. Particularmente, não gostava de lugares fechados como aquele. O cheiro do sangue duplicava por causa disso e triplicava porque as pessoas dançavam. Mas ele tinha anos de experiência, então conseguia se controlar de forma satisfatória. Estava sem sede também, o que melhorava consideravelmente.

Entretanto, sua atenção não estava em tais assuntos. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam focados em Ângela, que dançava de forma solta na pista a alguns metros a frente dele. Ela havia pedido para ele manter distância dela, e fingir que não a conhecia. Ele entendeu o pedido, mas não gostou. Porém, lembrou-se de Bella pedindo para que desse espaço e privacidade à amiga.

Os cabelos de Ângela balançavam de forma graciosa à medida que ela dançava, de vez em quando fechando os olhos e entregando-se completamente à música. Um copo de alguma bebida vermelha estava na sua mão, e ela parecia um pouco mais solta por causa do álcool no corpo, assim como todos ali. E parecia ter esquecido completamente da presença do vampiro.

Arsene observava o modo como ela dançava quando aquele homem que ele descobrira chamar George estava por perto. Ela tentava chamar a atenção dele de alguma forma, mesmo que discretamente. Aquele homem era um professor da universidade. Um dos mais novos, assim como ela, e o interesse de Ângela nele era visível. Mas não parecia que tal interesse era recíproco. Ou ele fingia muito bem. De qualquer forma, aquilo de algum modo parecia magoar a garota. Arsene não gostou dele.

Chamou o barman com um gesto e pediu uma dose de tequila apenas para disfarçar. Na verdade, queria era enfiar os dentes no pescoço de alguém. Mas sabia que não poderia se alimentar tão cedo. Não em algum local como aquele. Não havia visto nenhum vampiro ali, felizmente. Uma garota sentou-se ao seu lado, mas ele ignorou-a completamente.

- Oi.

Arsene fitou a garota ao lado dele com atenção. Corpo bonito, cabelo loiro, lábios carnudos.

- Não.

Ele disse para ela de forma direta. A garota fez uma careta e pegou a tequila dele, bebendo-a completamente. Arsene não se importou, e incomodou-se ainda menos quando ela saiu visivelmente irritada dali. Quando ele estava trabalhando, não podia focar sua atenção em outra coisa.

- Cara, você deveria ao menos disfarçar.

A voz do barman chegou aos seus ouvidos rapidamente e Arsene virou-se, percebendo que ele estava enchendo o pequeno copo com tequila novamente.

- Desculpe, disfarçar?

- Sim. A lista de mulheres que o olharam e aproximaram de você é de longe a maior que já vi. Mas elas rapidamente perceberam que seu interesse é em outra pessoa, e saíram de perto.

O barman respondeu, fitando Ângela com diversão. A garota continuava a dançar. Arsene revirou os olhos.

- Estou apenas cuidando dela.

- É sua irmã?

- Não...

Ele deixou no ar. Pensou seriamente na pergunta do barman e percebeu que ele havia sido irônico. Era impossível os dois serem irmãos. Arsene possuía cabelos vermelhos e ela cabelos negros, sem contar os olhos levemente puxados que ela possuía. O homem se afastou, sorrindo, o vampiro voltou sua atenção a Ângela.

De repente, George encontrou uma garota interessante ao seu lado e começou a dar atenção a ela, deixando Ângela visivelmente de lado. Ela não gostou muito daquilo, mas continuou dançando como se estivesse ignorando tudo.

Arsene achou que era o suficiente.

Ângela permanecia de olhos fechados, entregando-se à música com mais afinco. Ela sentiu um leve cheiro adocicado e familiar, mas sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para George, que agora dançava de forma sensual com uma garota loira. Ficou irritada, mas decidiu ignorar. Estava ali, e teria que aproveitar a música.

De repente seu corpo se esbarrou bruscamente com outro e ela virou-se, abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com Arsene.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Um favor.

Ele respondeu, começando a dançar ao lado dela. Ela tentou ignorar que o homem mais bonito do local estava ao lado dela, dançando bem demais para ser verdade. Mas ignorar Arsene era algo praticamente impossível, principalmente quando as mãos enormes dele pegaram com um pouco de força a cintura dela e ele se aproximou, fazendo com que os lábios dele quase tocassem a orelha dela.

- Deixe-o ver você...

Ela continuou dançando com Arsene atrás de si, vez ou outra sentindo aquele cheiro delicioso de mel misturado a algo que ela nunca iria descobrir. As mãos conseguiam capturar a cintura dela com perfeição, a respiração gelada dele batia no pescoço dela, refrescando-a e fazendo uma sensação gostosa percorrer seu corpo.

George percebeu a aproximação do homem ruivo, observando com olhos masculinos que ele havia capturado a atenção de Ângela rapidamente, assim como a atenção de todas as garotas que estavam em volta. Afastou-se rapidamente da loira com quem dançava, e chamou Ângela com um gesto, dizendo que iria pegar um drinque.

Arsene sentiu Ângela puxar o corpo dela para sair de seus braços, mas apertou-a ainda mais, virando-a para ele e continuando a dançar.

- Seu objetivo foi alcançado. Ele me viu.

O ruivo gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, apertando levemente a cintura dela.

- Muito fácil. Comece a complicar. Faça-o ver que ele não é tão prioridade assim.

Ângela sorriu em descrença.

- Já dancei com vários homens dessa boate. Por que seria diferente com você?

Arsene sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno, mas carregado de malícia. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o motivo do sorriso, ele a beijou. Não um beijo voraz, mas apenas um contato de lábios, o que foi o suficiente para fazer o corpo de Ângela amolecer e automaticamente contornar o pescoço dele com os braços, tentando por instinto não deixá-lo se separar dela. Ele continuou conduzindo a garota na pista de dança, sentindo-a entregue a ele, os corpos colados como nunca haviam ficado.

Ângela tentava pensar com coerência. Os lábios dele eram frios e ainda mais doces do que o cheiro dele. Ele separou minimamente os lábios, fazendo com que ela sentisse o gosto de mel que ele possuía. Antes que ela tentasse algo mais vigoroso, sentiu os lábios dele a deixando.

Estava tonta e levemente corada quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido. Os olhos dele estavam negros quando ela o fitou, mas ele sorriu levemente.

- Agora você tem a atenção dele.

Ela retirou os braços do pescoço do vampiro e virou-se calmamente para trás, observando George se afastar com visível raiva. Andava para o balcão, e ela julgou que ele fora pegar o drinque que havia dito.

- Agora você pode ir atrás dele.

Arsene disse, mas ela soube que não era uma ordem, apenas um conselho. Mas ela não conseguia sair dali, seria desperdício de tempo deixar um homem daquele para se explicar para um cara igual a George. Ele a fitava com perceptível diversão.

- Acalme-se, _chérie_. Eu nem te beijei de verdade.

Ela ficou zonza com aquelas palavras. Estava parada, fitando-o com atenção, os lábios ainda entreabertos, como se estivesse bobamente pensando em algo sem sentido. Perguntou-se mentalmente como seria um beijo verdadeiro daquele ser que estava a sua frente. Automaticamente olhou novamente para os lábios dele, que se espicharam em um sorriso quando ele percebeu o que ela queria.

- Humanas...

Ele voltou a se aproximar dela, as mãos puxando a cintura com um certo sentimento de posse. Ângela umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua para receber os lábios dele, mas antes que isso acontecesse, quando ele estava a centímetros dela, ele ficou estático. Imóvel. De uma forma estranha.

Arsene correu os olhos negros pela pista de dança e captou os cheiros antes de encontrar os donos deles. Eram três vampiros. E estavam olhando-o com curiosidade. Na certa já sabiam que ele era um deles, e que a garota que ele segurava era uma humana. Definitivamente algo incomum. Nenhum vampiro abraça uma humana como ele estava a abraçando, a menos que fosse se alimentar dela.

- Precisamos ir.

Ângela não entendeu. Os braços dele a deixaram e ele se afastou ligeiramente dela.

- Mas...

- Agora.

Dessa vez foi uma ordem. O tom de voz dele estava diferente. Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos, e conseguiu distinguir uma urgência nas orbes escuras. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar com ele atrás de si de uma forma protetora. Ela passou pelo seu grupo e viu George conversando com Rick. Acenou com a mão, despedindo-se e gesticulando para avisar que ligaria depois, quando sentiu uma mão forte envolver seu braço. Arsene a puxou para fora da boate.

Ângela começou a andar até uma fila de táxi, mas foi impedida novamente por ele. Ele pegou-a dessa vez mais gentilmente pelo braço.

- Não seja idiota.

Disse em um tom neutro, guiando-a para o estacionamento onde a moto dele estava parada. Ângela havia ido de táxi porque sabia que iria beber, mas tinha se esquecido completamente que o vampiro a seguira de moto.

Ele virou-se para ela, colocando delicadamente o capacete que ele usava na cabeça dela. Montou naquele monstro e esperou para que ela tivesse a coragem de fazer o mesmo. Desajeitadamente, ela sentou-se atrás dele, ficando um pouco afastada.

- É melhor se segurar.

Ele pediu, quase divertido pela falta de jeito dela. Ela tentou buscar algo em que pudesse se segurar, mas quando ele ligou a moto e aquilo roncou abaixo dela, automaticamente apertou as pernas perto das dele. Abraçou-o por trás, temendo cair quando ele guiou a moto para a saída do estacionamento. Ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro. Ângela enfiou os braços por debaixo do tecido da jaqueta, sentindo a pele gelada dele mesmo através da blusa que ele vestia. O cabelo dele tinha o mesmo aroma de mel. Doce. Ela escondeu o rosto nas costas dele, aspirando timidamente aquele cheiro delicioso.

Arsene fechou os olhos. Sentia as pernas quentes da humana fechando-se no corpo dele. Os seios macios pressionavam suas costas. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

Acelerou a moto um pouco mais e correu pela rua.

* * *

Agora que tecnicamente estavam na segurança do apartamento dela novamente, Ângela jogou a carteira de mãos no sofá da sala e virou-se para Arsene, que estava fechando a porta e trancando-a.

- Posso saber o motivo de termos saído daquela maneira?

Ele a olhou com cuidado.

- Vampiros.

De repente ela empalideceu, seus olhos escuros se desviaram dos dele e ela andou rapidamente até o quarto. Estava tremendo quando se embrenhou pelo corredor, saindo do campo de visão de Arsene.

Ele poderia lidar com ela depois, mas agora tinha questões para resolver. Pegou o celular do bolso da calça jeans, digitando um número com uma rapidez anormal. Respirou fundo uma vez. Nesse momento, escutou o chuveiro sendo aberto. Apertou o botão verde. A voz atendeu rapidamente do outro lado da linha.

- _Ciao_.

Arsene explicou para Aro tudo o que havia ocorrido. Contou como foram para o bar e ele observou a humana até o momento em que ele farejou os três vampiros naquele lugar. Ocultou que havia beijado Ângela, sabendo que aquele era um assunto delicado demais para ser tratado pelo celular. De qualquer maneira, aquilo era irrelevante. Aro escutou tudo com atenção, ficando silencioso do outro lado da linha. Depois do relatório completo de Arsene, ele escutou o mestre respirar fundo.

- Precisará ficar ainda mais atento a essa garota agora, Arsene.

- Eu concordo.

Ele respondeu sem relutar. Agora não via isso como um castigo, mas como uma responsabilidade dele. Se não tivesse a beijado, a situação poderia ser mais favorável. Mas três vampiros tinham o visto com uma humana como se ele fosse um companheiro dela.

Aro desligou rapidamente.

Arsene jogou o celular no sofá, sabendo que ele não iria tocar tão cedo. Caminhou para o corredor calmamente. Ângela estava saindo do banheiro naquele momento. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque malfeito, fazendo com que algumas mechas lisas saíssem do penteado e caíssem de forma bonita pelo colo. Já estava sem maquiagem e não havia colocado os óculos. Vestia uma camisola um pouco curta, mas suficientemente longa para tampar a parte mais bonita de suas pernas.

Ela não o viu, apenas deu as costas para ele e entrou no quarto. Ele a seguiu no momento em que Ângela apagou a luz e enfiou-se debaixo do cobertor grosso, aconchegando-se ali para dormir. Foi quando ela se deu conta da presença do vampiro.

Ângela gritou, mas depois percebeu que o vampiro tinha cabelos ruivos enormes e era mais familiar a ela. Ela calou-se no mesmo instante, sentindo seu coração bater fortemente dentro do peito.

- Você é louca.

- Você acaba de me falar que viu vampiros onde estávamos e que eles nos viram. Como posso ficar calma depois disso?

Ele se aproximou da cama dela, sentando-se no colchão ao lado dela e fitando-a com atenção.

- Não precisa se preocupar, _chérie_. Eu sou um Volturi.

Ela não entendeu completamente o significado daquilo. Sabia exatamente o que eram os Volturi, mas não sabia o que isso poderia impedir caso aqueles vampiros resolvessem caçá-la. E se eles tivessem os seguidos? De repente o corpo dela começou a tremer.

- Não quero confrontar aquilo de novo...

Ela lembrou-se do dia em que perdera três colegas apenas porque vampiros estavam com sede e haviam os matado sem escrúpulos. Não estava pronta para ver aquilo de novo. E desconfiava de que nunca estaria, assim como qualquer pessoa normal. Arsene deitou-se ao lado dela, automaticamente passando a mão no cabelo dela.

- Acalme-se.

Ele pediu gentilmente. Ela conseguia fitá-lo por causa da claridade que irradiava da lua. Os dois estavam banhados por uma luz prateada.

- Não consigo. E preciso dormir. Amanhã tenho compromisso.

- Acho melhor você não sair amanhã. Os vampiros podem ter seguido o seu cheiro ou o meu. É arriscado.

Não entendeu a observação dele. Ele não era um Volturi?

- Mas é por isso que você está aqui, não é? Para me vigiar e para eu poder seguir a minha vida normalmente!

Arsene revirou os olhos. Ela continuou.

- Agora me sinto mais à vontade com você aqui.

Ela declarou, remexendo-se um pouco no colchão. Ele sorriu com as palavras dela, não acreditando no cinismo da garota.

- Você é bem esperta, hein?

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou fitando o teto. De repente se espreguiçou, tentando por meio disso buscar o sono que teimava em não vir. Mas seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo.

- George vai pensar coisas horríveis de mim. – declarou, enfim.

- Por quê?

Arsene perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Ela o fitou nos olhos, não acreditando que ele havia feito aquela pergunta.

- Você me beijou. E depois eu saí com você. – ao ver que o vampiro continuava não entendendo nada, acrescentou. – Isso no meu mundo significa sexo.

Percebeu o que havia dito ao ruivo e sentiu seu rosto se esquentar, tentou desviar os olhos, mas ele a fitava com tanta intensidade, que isso impedia com que ela completasse seu objetivo. Arsene sorriu para ela.

- Eu não te beijei, _chérie._

A declaração a pegou de surpresa. Ela piscou algumas vezes para ele.

- Não?

- Não. Eu vou te beijar agora.

Antes que ela pudesse tomar alguma atitude ou processar o que ele havia lhe dito, os lábios frios dele estavam sobre os seus novamente, mas ela conseguiu sentir a diferença no modo como eles a tocavam. Eram mais determinados, mais tranquilos e até mesmo mais macios.

Dessa vez ele não permaneceu daquele jeito, mas entreabriu os lábios e a forçou a fazer o mesmo. A língua aveludada do vampiro deslizou para dentro da boca dela de forma possessiva, buscando a dela. Ângela sentiu seu corpo amolecer novamente, e foi percorrido por um arrepio delicioso quando ela retornou o beijo, sentindo aqueles lábios experientes conduzindo-a boa parte do tempo.

As mãos de Arsene capturaram a cintura dela pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ela não objetou a isso, e logo percebeu que ele se aproximava cada vez mais à medida que o beijo ia se intensificando e tornando-se mais voraz. Ele colou o corpo ao dela, ficando ambos de lado. Automaticamente e com um pouco de ousadia, ela passou uma perna por cima da cintura dele. Arsene observou os gestos dela, e sem conseguir se conter, encaixou-se melhor.

Aquilo era algo que Ângela nunca havia provado, e arriscava-se a dizer que nunca provaria igual. O cabelo longo dele esbarrava no seu braço, caindo levemente na sua barriga, fazendo cócegas quando ele mexia a cabeça. Ele a beijava como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo. Sentia-se desejada apenas com o toque dos lábios e da língua dele. Sentia-se pronta para se entregar quando ele fechava a boca para sugar o lábio inferior dela.

Arsene sentiu seu membro endurecer à medida que provava os lábios quentes da humana, observando ali um gosto que ele apreciou ainda mais do que o cheiro. Soube exatamente o momento em que ela percebeu que ele estava excitado quando ela gemeu um pouco, incitando-o a terminar logo com aquilo.

Mas ele não podia... não ali. Não naquelas circunstâncias.

Ele separou os lábios dos dela, esperando-a abrir os olhos e senti-lo um pouco mais entre as pernas, para depois se separar completamente.

Ela o fitava como se estivesse saindo de um torpor. Piscou algumas vezes e soltou o ar pela boca.

- O que foi isso?

- Isso foi para você relaxar.

- Não mesmo. Não vou conseguir dormir depois disso.

Um sorriso jocoso brincou nos lábios dele.

- Você quer ajuda?

Ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com isso. Desconfiou de que era mais uma das brincadeiras pornográficas dele, mas ao julgar o modo como ele a fitava, o vampiro estava falando sério.

- Como vai me ajudar?

Arsene falou brevemente do dom que ele tinha, não explicando como aquele dom foi adquirido. Ela escutou tudo com fascínio, seus olhos sendo percorridos por um brilho incomum.

- Nossa, isso é legal. – ela declarou depois que ele terminou. – Tem como testar em mim para ver se funciona?

Arsene revirou os olhos, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

- É claro que funciona. Funciona até com Bella, que é imune a tudo.

Ângela sabia do dom de Bella, mas ao julgar a expressão no rosto dela, sabia que a garota pensava que apenas a amiga possuía um dom, ele pensou. Não perdeu tempo explicando tudo, apenas sorriu para ela, beliscando levemente seu queixo.

- Boa noite_, chérie_.

Antes que Ângela respondesse, sentiu um sono fora do comum tomar seu corpo.

Em segundos, estava dormindo.


	8. Virada

**Nota da Autora: **Não sei como agradecer o incentivo que vocês estão me dando com essa fanfic! Muito obrigada pelos comentários lindos! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

* * *

**Virada**

Ângela acordou de forma relutante, e sem despertador. Mas de certo modo sabia que seu subconsciente não a deixaria em paz até que ela se levantasse e saísse para o seu compromisso de sábado. Abriu os olhos, gemendo um pouco por ter que se levantar tão cedo em um dia tão frio. O relógio em seu criado mudo marcava nove horas da manhã. Ela esperou seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade do quarto e passou as mãos pelo rosto, espantando o sono.

Espreguiçou-se vagarosamente, sentindo todos os seus músculos se esquentarem com o gesto. Seu corpo estava completamente relaxado, como se ela tivesse dormido por horas. De repente lembrou-se do modo como dormiu.

Ele estava perto demais dela para que aquilo fosse comum. Seus olhos vermelhos a fitando com atenção e uma certa malícia. Havia caído no sono em questão de segundos. Teria dormido perto dele daquele modo? Pior, teria dormido aconchegada a ele? Temeu isso. Não dormia com alguém desde Ben.

Mas ele não estava ali. Apenas um leve cheiro de mel perfumava a parte do colchão que ele outrora repousara o corpo para conversar com ela.

Sentiu seu rosto arder. Como iria olhá-lo depois daquilo? Aquele beijo sobrenatural... Ele estaria no apartamento? Os vampiros os seguiram? Havia se esquecido completamente do ocorrido na boate depois do toque dos lábios daquele ruivo.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando desanuviar a mente. Eram perguntas e indagações demais para um sábado de manhã. Seu cérebro já era sobrecarregado com assuntos da universidade e do colégio em que dava aula, não queria fazê-lo trabalhar mais do que o necessário também nos finais de semana.

Ela levantou-se, subitamente lembrando-se do motivo de precisar acordar pela manhã. Sentiu a pele protestar ao frio repentino quando saiu do quarto, caminhando para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho. Ângela sabia perfeitamente que não havia nada como um banho quente e demorado para que seu corpo estivesse preparado e acordado.

Sentiu a água quente correr pelo seu corpo, despertando-o no mesmo segundo, assim como ela pensara. Fechou os olhos, tomando o cuidado para não molhar o cabelo. Os lavaria na parte da noite, quando terminasse de separar o material para as aulas de segunda-feira.

Saiu do banho rapidamente, não querendo se demorar tanto. Já estava quase em cima da hora. Escovou os dentes e correu para o quarto, colocando uma roupa confortável e quente no corpo. Enrolou o cachecol vermelho que tanto amava no pescoço e pegou a bolsa, saindo do cômodo.

Ao entrar na sala a fim de ir para a cozinha, viu-o pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido da noite anterior. O vampiro estava sentado no sofá, um lugar que ele havia elegido como seu preferido. Sua perna direita descansava sobre o joelho esquerdo e seus longos braços estavam por cima do encosto do sofá. Ao vê-lo, Ângela sorriu um pouco sem jeito. Mas ele respondeu ao gesto com um sorriso mais verdadeiro e despreocupado.

- Bom dia, _chérie_.

- Bom dia.

Ela pegou a carteira de mão que havia deixado no outro sofá na noite anterior, apanhando os documentos e o que era mais necessário para levar à ONG. Jogou-os na bolsa que levaria consigo e esqueceu-se completamente da carteira.

- Posso saber aonde vai?

Ele correu os olhos um pouco escuros por ela. Ângela revirou os dela. Odiava quando ele a analisava daquele modo nada cavalheiresco, e odiava ainda mais quando ele fazia perguntas daquele tipo.

- Tenho um compromisso inadiável todo sábado.

- Você não está facilitando as coisas para mim.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando achar um motivo de um simples passeio em um sábado pela manhã se tornar uma dificuldade para um vampiro que era um Volturi. Mas não achou a resposta.

- Prometo ficar em casa. Amanhã. Estudarei o dia inteiro, provavelmente.

Ele gesticulou levemente com a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos ruivos se mexerem de forma graciosa.

- Melhor. De qualquer forma, vou aproveitar o dia para me alimentar. Estou com sede.

Ela já andava para a porta quando escutou aquilo. Virou-se para ele, visivelmente irritada e com um ar de incredulidade gravado no seu rosto.

- Por favor, eu não preciso saber quando você está com sede. – ela disse. – E você se alimentou há pouco tempo! – lembrou-lhe.

O vampiro deu de ombros, não se incomodando verdadeiramente com a observação dela.

- Fiquei muito próximo de você na noite anterior... – ele a lembrou. – Percebi que para mim é difícil provar de uma humana e não bebê-la.

- Você não me provou!

Ela disse ainda mais irritada, no qual ele respondeu com um sorriso jocoso. Aproximou-se dela de uma forma sobrenatural e ela se sobressaltou.

- Você tem razão. Não lhe provei. _Ainda_. Mas um dia farei. _Totalmente_.

Ela deu um passo para trás, não acreditando em como ele era descarado.

- Você tem muita certeza disso. – ela observou.

Ele piscou para ela, pegando uma mecha do cabelo liso e acariciando os fios com os dedos longos da mão direita.

- Eu confio em mim. E em você também. Você não fará essa desfeita comigo, não é, _chérie_?

Ângela ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, apenas piscando e olhando para ele. Tentou entender um pouco a pergunta dele, mas não conseguia raciocinar. Arquivou a pergunta para pensar naquilo depois. Em seguida, franziu o cenho.

- Você quer parar de tratar de sexo como se fosse um negócio?

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Me desculpe. Manias do passado.

Ângela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Não conhecia o passado dele, mas ao julgar o assunto que estavam conversando, ela sabia que iria se arrepender se perguntasse sobre aquilo no momento. Comentou com ele que iria chegar atrasada se continuasse ali e pegou a bolsa, saindo do apartamento com Arsene nos seus calcanhares. Chamou o elevador, entrando nele segundos depois.

- Preciso lhe dizer algo. – ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Sim.

- O lugar que eu vou... você não poderá entrar.

Ele permaneceu quieto, esperou que o elevador parasse. Quando estava frio como naquele sábado, Ângela normalmente ia de carro para a ONG. Mas ela sentia uma necessidade estranha de caminhar. Quando ela saiu do elevador, andando dessa vez para o hall de entrada, Arsene perguntou.

- Por que não poderei entrar?

- A ONG é feminina... portanto, homens não são bem vindos. Você poderá até me acompanhar até lá. Mas entrar, negativo.

Não explicou o motivo. Achou irrelevante. Ele não objetou. Gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça, apesar de não ter entendido muito a restrição. Ela abriu o portão do prédio, sentindo o vento gelado a saudando. Antes que ela desse o primeiro passo, o vampiro já estava ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu para ela e Ângela continuou andando, tentando ignorar a presença dele.

* * *

Ela havia entrado cerca de uma hora atrás. Arsene tinha falado para ela que estaria ali fora, esperando ela sair para acompanhá-la de volta para casa. Nesse meio tempo, tinha circulado pelos quarteirões onde o lugar ficava, procurando aromas fortes de vampiro e especificamente os aromas dos três vampiros da noite anterior.

Mas não achara nada.

Estava grato por isso, e agora estava perto da grande casa que ficava no meio de dois prédios luxuosos. Se ela não tivesse lhe falado que ali era uma ONG, Arsene nunca adivinharia. O lugar não tinha nenhuma placa, nem uma simples caixa de correio indicando para o que aquela casa servia. Apesar de a casa ser grande, ela parecia minúscula perto daqueles prédios.

Para matar o tempo, ele circulou por ali, tomando o cuidado para que ninguém o visse. De repente, o cheiro de Ângela chegou ao nariz dele e Arsene respirou fundo, como se seu corpo fosse projetado para captar aquele aroma. Automaticamente, andou até a janela de onde o cheiro vinha.

Aproximou-se sem ser visto, observando o cômodo em que ela estava. Ao julgar pelo tamanho da janela e pelo aroma inconfundível de comida humana que saía por ela, ele concluiu que ali era a cozinha. Seus ouvidos poderosos captaram a conversa com facilidade.

- Eu devo ser louca... tudo aqui me lembra ele.

A voz que disse aquilo não era a voz de Ângela. Era uma voz que pertencia a uma mulher mais velha, e visivelmente mais cansada. Arsene poderia até arriscar a dizer que ela estava triste.

- Não pense nisso, Sophia. Você não pode abdicar do que você gosta por causa da lembrança de alguém como ele.

- Mas eu fui estuprada pelo meu chefe, Ângela! Em uma cozinha de padaria. E continuo enfurnada em uma!

- Acalma-se, Sophia. Vamos conversar...

A mulher mais velha ficou visivelmente mais triste e sentou-se em uma cadeira que ficava próxima à janela. Ângela sentou-se ao lado dela, confortando-a com palavras. E parecia estar obtendo sucesso com isso. Mas Arsene já não dava mais atenção àquilo. Sua atenção estava focada em outro assunto.

_Estuprada?_

Ele fitou com cuidado aquela casa, percebendo de súbito as pessoas que frequentavam a ONG e para o que ela servia. Vítimas de estupro?

Seu corpo foi percorrido por algo ruim, uma sensação diferente de tudo o que ele sentira há anos. Ele pegou o celular dentro do bolso e digitou um número rapidamente, apertando o botão verde logo em seguida. O aparelho chamou duas vezes até a vampira atender.

- Bella? Estou em frente à ONG que Ângela visita. Você pode vir até aqui para acompanhá-la até em casa. Eu...

- Eu já sei, Arsene.

Claro. Ela via o futuro. Bella continuou.

- Não se preocupe, já rastreei onde Ângela está. Dentro de dez minutos estarei aí.

* * *

Quando Arsene viu a silhueta de Bella entrar em seu campo de visão, teve a certeza de que Ângela estava segura. Ele não disse nada à vampira. Não precisava. Ela entendia tudo. Ler mentes, sentir emoções e ainda ter uma maldita visão do futuro poderia ser algo útil, se você quisesse decifrar o que a pessoa estava sentindo.

Deu meia volta e saiu de perto dali, contornando a esquina e deixando a vampira só. Ele pegou novamente o celular e digitou outro número. Dessa vez a pessoa atendeu mais rápido.

- _Ciao._

- Mestre? A humana está com Bella. Não se preocupe. Vou sair para beber alguém... mas vistoriei a área. Nenhum vampiro por perto. Principalmente aqueles da noite anterior.

- Mas é claro que os vampiros da noite anterior não estão aí, meu querido Arsene. Pois eles estão na minha frente.

A voz de Aro não estava cínica, nem irritada. Na verdade, a voz do Volturi não transparecia nada.

- E por qual motivo tais vampiros estão em Volterra?

Arsene quis saber. Escutou Aro soltar a respiração em um sinal claro de tédio.

- Vieram pedir satisfações. Viram você com a humana. Você estava a beijando.

A informação pegou Arsene de surpresa. Ele parou no meio da rua, seus olhos vermelhos escuros pela sede focando-se em uma placa de carro. Aro retomou a conversa.

- Gostaria de saber por que você estava beijando uma humana em Viena, Arsene!

O silêncio do outro lado da linha fez com que Aro tivesse a certeza de que nem mesmo Arsene sabia da resposta. Mas o que surpreendeu o ruivo, foi a calma com que seu mestre havia lhe feito tal pergunta. De repente, ele acrescentou de forma divertida.

- Pelo visto está virando algo comum, os Volturi terem queda por humanos.

- Eu não tenho queda por ela, mestre. Você sabe como eu sou.

A resposta de Arsene dessa vez foi imediata. A risada sinistra de Aro soou do aparelho e ele permaneceu alguns segundos calado, para depois voltar a falar.

- Você tem razão. O seu passado influenciou no seu modo de viver. Mas tome cuidado, Arsene. Você pode fazer o que quiser com essa humana, só se assegure de que ela continue de boca fechada.

Arsene não gostou da maneira como ele falou de Ângela, mas não colocou isso em voz alta.

- Sim, mestre. Vou passar o dia na montanha. Me alimentar... mas caso queira atualizações e notícias, ligue para Bella.

- Tudo bem. Boa refeição. E não se preocupe. Já cuidei dos vampiros.

Aro desligou. Arsene fechou seu celular, não querendo pensar muito no que o mestre havia feito com os vampiros. Não importava nem um pouco com isso. Ele fechou os olhos, pedindo calma. Não estava bem depois do que tinha visto naquela ONG. De jeito nenhum. Abriu o aparelho novamente e digitou uma mensagem.

_Encontre-me daqui algumas horas_

Mandou a mensagem para Demetri, começando a andar rapidamente. Sairia da cidade por um ou dois dias. Não pegaria a moto. Precisava correr, precisava sentir o aroma das montanhas, o vento gelado bater no seu rosto, precisava se alimentar. Demetri iria achá-lo. Porque o vampiro era um maldito radar.

* * *

Ângela saiu da ONG no final do dia. O crepúsculo já começava a dar os primeiros sinais de vida, deixando o céu em um tom lilás e alaranjado que ela apreciava muito. Ao pisar fora da casa, seus olhos viram rapidamente a mulher que estava do outro lado da calçada. Bella atravessou a rua sem se incomodar em olhar se vinham carros, chegando perto de Ângela. A garota abraçou a vampira automaticamente e Bella sorriu.

De repente, os olhos escuros de Ângela correram pelas calçadas.

- Onde está Arsene?

O sorriso de Bella aumentou.

- Já está acostumada com a presença dele?

O rubor no rosto de Ângela confirmou o que a vampira temia. A garota deu de ombros.

- Me sinto protegida com ele por perto.

Afirmou, sabendo que a amiga não acreditava que era apenas por aquilo. Bella gesticulou para que Ângela entrasse em um carro que estava próximo ali. A humana nunca havia entrado em um carro tão luxuoso,mas aceitou a carona de bom grado. Bella manobrou para sair da vaga e rapidamente estavam cortando os carros das ruas de Viena.

Ironicamente, se Ângela tivesse a pé, não precisaria dar aquele tanto de voltas.

- Estou aqui no lugar de Arsene porque três vampiros viram vocês dois juntos ontem à noite.

A informação a pegou de surpresa. Três? Não pensava que fossem tantos. Repentinamente se arrependeu de ter correspondido ao beijo de Arsene na boate. E se ele não voltasse? Ângela abaixou a cabeça, ficando ruborizada. Parecia uma criança escutando a mãe lhe dar bronca. A risada de Bella soou dentro do carro.

- Não precisa se envergonhar. Já vi tudo em sua mente.

- Como você consegue ler mentes?

Ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa. Aquilo era fascinante, mas também poderia ser uma maldição. Bella deu de ombros.

- Roubei esse dom de Edward, quando o vi alguns anos atrás.

Ela respondeu calmamente, como se estivesse falando que roubou um cone na rua. Não era todo dia que o mundo de Ângela era cercado de vampiros com dons diversos. Edward também lia mentes? Meu Deus! Ele escutava quando ela e Jéssica pensavam nele na época da escola? O sorriso de lado que Bella deu lhe confirmou que sim. Tentou segurar seus pensamentos, sabendo que a amiga ao lado poderia escutar tudo. Minutos depois, quando Bella estacionava em frente ao apartamento de Ângela, a vampira falou.

- Posso te dar alguns avisos?

- Por favor.

Ambas saíram do carro, entrando no saguão do prédio. Ângela agradeceu mentalmente ao criador do aquecedor, chamou o elevador e a vampira aproveitou o intervalo de tempo para alertar a garota.

- Tome cuidado, Ângela. Vampiros podem ser seres extremamente fascinantes. – o elevador chegou e ambas entraram nele. Bella prendeu a respiração no mesmo segundo. – Eles podem conseguir o que quiserem de vocês, humanos. – ela fitou Ângela com mais atenção. – Quando eu falo o que _quiserem, _quero dizer literalmente.

A garota estava abrindo a porta do apartamento quando Bella lhe disse aquilo. Ela trancou a porta, jogando a bolsa em cima de uma móvel ali perto e soltando uma risada sem jeito.

- Sim... isso me faz lembrar a conversa que tive com Arsene mais cedo.

- Eu ouvi essa conversa. Tanto nos pensamentos dele como nos seus.

- Bella!

A vampira ergueu as duas mãos abertas para cima.

- Eu não posso fazer nada! Eu tento filtrar certos pensamentos. Mas vocês praticamente gritaram isso.

Bella pegou delicadamente o braço de Ângela, guiando-a para que a garota sentasse no sofá junto dela. Ela percebeu que a vampira abriu levemente a janela, para que um ar gelado entrasse e batesse diretamente em seu rosto. Não precisava pensar duas vezes para adivinhar o motivo daquilo. Os olhos vermelhos dela fixaram-se atentamente nos seus.

- Ângela, eu ouvi isso da mente dele. Na verdade, eu não ouvi, Arsene me _disse_ isso através dos pensamentos. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que irá tomá-la. E não irá sossegar enquanto não conseguir isso.

Bella esperou uma reação de Ângela. A garota parecia um pouco surpresa com a afirmação da vampira. Ela continuou.

- Acho que ele apenas me avisou por consideração, sabendo que você é minha amiga.

- E o que faz vocês pensarem que eu irei sucumbir tão facilmente às investidas dele?

Ela perguntou de forma segura, mas Bella era esperta demais para acreditar naquela máscara de confiança. A vampira a olhou e fez uma careta de descrença, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ângela, sério? Além de Arsene ser um vampiro extremamente belo e irresistível?

Os olhos castanhos dela abriram-se um pouco mais, não acreditando no modo como Bella falava do ruivo.

- Ora, Ângela. O conheci quando era vampira. E de longe é um dos mais bonitos da minha espécie que eu já vi. Demetri morre de ciúmes quando falo isso, mas é a pura verdade.

- Isso não muda nada.

Bella suspirou, derrotada. Nada adiantava o aviso. Sabia que Arsene sentia desejo por Ângela, do mesmo modo que sentia desejo por qualquer par de pernas bonitas, não querendo tirar o crédito da amiga. Ela só não descobrira ainda por que o ruivo queria tanto sua amiga, a ponto de avisar a Bella de que fatalmente ele iria possuí-la. Apenas o tempo iria dizer o que aconteceria depois.

- Quando Arsene voltará?

A ansiedade na voz de Ângela era evidente. Bella fitava o tapete da sala quando respondeu.

- Não sei ao certo. Ele passará a noite em uma montanha... pelo que eu consegui captar da mente dele antes de ele ir embora...

- Ele está com sede, não é?

- Também... – Bella olhou-a com atenção. – Mas Arsene viu o trabalho que você faz na ONG. Isso de certa forma mexeu com ele. Normalmente, quando ele vai para uma montanha, é porque ele precisa urgentemente de um tempo para si, para pensar.

A compreensão não estava presente no rosto de Ângela quando ela terminou de falar. O cenho da garota estava franzido e ela parecia esperar algo mais de Bella, uma história mais plausível para explicar o motivo de Arsene ter se incomodado tanto com o trabalho dela na ONG. A vampira suspirou.

- Ele voltará amanhã. Ângela, o _quanto_ você sabe da vida de Arsene?

* * *

******Nota da Autora:** eu tive a coragem de olhar o "Traffic Stats" dessa fanfic (sim, vocês sabiam que escritores tem esse recurso?) e percebi que Feu foi uma das minhas fanfics mais visitadas. Gostaria muito de quem lesse, me falasse o que está achando da fanfic. Custa nada, poxa. :(

**Nota da Autora II:** não preciso nem dizer que no próximo capítulo vocês vão conhecer um pouco mais do nosso ruivo, não é? Mas para isso, eu vou querer comentários! Muahaha. Beijos e até a próxima!


	9. Arsene Lefevre

**Nota da Autora: **Meninas, mil perdões pela falta de atualização. A lerda aqui só verificou a data da última postagem ontem e quase morri ao perceber que vocês ficaram tanto tempo sem capítulo novo! Se isso ocorrer novamente, podem me mandar MP ou e-mail puxando minha orelha! Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelos comentários! Aproveitem!

* * *

**Arsene Lefevre **

Arsene nasceu em Paris, no ano de 1855. Nasceu em uma família pobre, que era constituída por seus pais e uma irmã. Naquela época, a vida de Paris tinha um alto custo, assim como hoje. Então você tem que ter em mente que as pessoas pobres naquela época não possuíam nem o que comer direito. Com uma promessa de dinheiro fácil e uma esperança de mudança de vida para a sua família, o pai de Arsene viajou para outro país a fim de trabalhar em uma fábrica. Pelo o que eu vi dos pensamentos de Arsene, ele não se lembra muito dele, nem mesmo do rosto, apenas possui a vaga lembrança dele abraçando a todos e dizendo que iria voltar dentro de meses. O pai de Arsene morreu semanas depois, contraindo uma febre forte, uma das maneiras mais comuns de se morrer naquela época, onde doenças nasciam por causa da falta de higiene e saneamento básico. Depois daquilo, a família de Arsene se resumia apenas a ele, sua mãe, Deirdre, e sua irmã gêmea, Annemarie.

Sua mãe era costureira, e costurava para as mulheres de poder aquisitivo muito maior do que o deles dia e noite. Com esse dinheiro, Deirdre pagava a escola dos meninos. Muitas de suas clientes até eram mães de colegas de Annemarie.

Ah! Annemarie! Se você tiver a oportunidade de conhecer melhor Arsene, perceberá que sua irmã era a paixão dele. Cuidava dela como se a garota fosse de porcelana, e tinha seus medos quando ela lhe dizia seus sonhos. Annemarie era uma garota sonhadora, assim como todas as garotas que um dia passaram e passarão por aqui. Mas os sonhos dela condiziam com a sua classe social e com a época em que viviam. Ela queria ser rica, ser presenteada por vestidos caros todas as semanas como suas amigas de escola eram, queria andar em sua própria carruagem, ter seus cavalos. Queria poder convidar as amigas para passarem tardes em sua casa, tomando chá enquanto conversavam sobre qual era o melhor partido da cidade.

Por amar demais sua irmã e sua mãe, e por não ser egoísta, Arsene decidiu sair da escola particular, sabendo que Deirdre nunca conseguiria pagar para os dois filhos apenas costurando. Sua mãe já estava ficando velha para aquela época, e cada vez ficava cansada mais cedo quando costurava.

Mesmo estudando em uma escola relativamente inferior, Arsene se destacou como aluno lá dentro, ganhando vez ou outra honrarias e bolsas. Seu nível intelectual era fora do comum. Sempre será. Ele apenas não demonstra isso. Ter todas as qualidades de um vampiro e ainda ser extremamente inteligente pode irritar até mesmo os da nossa raça.

Quando fez seus dez anos e foi considerado o melhor aluno de sua turma, conheceu um garoto de cabelos escuros e enrolados que se chamava Nicolas. Tal garoto se tornaria o seu melhor amigo na época.

Veja bem, Ângela, se Arsene soubesse o futuro que teria no momento em que esse garoto entrou em sua vida, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ele iria se afastar dele no mesmo instante. Mas Nicolas estava presente em todos os momentos de sua vida, dos dias de aulas às noites passadas em claro para espiar mulheres seminuas nas fechaduras, das entregas de vestidos em casas luxuosas que ele fazia para sua mãe até as idas à padaria para comprar o pão do dia.

O tempo foi passando e Arsene atingiu quinze anos. Naquela época, tal idade já era considerada uma idade que carregava grandes responsabilidades. Ele cresceu, se tornou um adulto, assim como Annemarie, que já dava os primeiros sinais de estar se tornando uma bela mulher.

Com Annemarie crescendo e desabrochando para a vida, Nicolas começou a ver a irmã do seu melhor amigo com outros olhos. Ela agora possuía seios grandes, os cabelos ruivos e lisos e os olhos cor de esmeralda, assim como os do irmão. A pele pálida como a neve. Nicolas se encantou pelas sardas e pelo modo doce como ela falava. Ele começou a cortejá-la.

Infelizmente, Nicolas tinha a mesma condição social da família de Arsene, e isso fez com que o interesse de Annemarie por ele fosse praticamente nulo. Ela praticamente o ignorava, tentando não ser insensível por ele ser o melhor amigo do irmão. Como eu disse, era uma garota sonhadora, e um dos sonhos de garotas pobres naquela época era o de casar com um bom partido e fazer parte de reuniões e bailes com um grande título.

Quando Arsene completou seus dezesseis anos em 1871, a cidade de Paris passava por uma transformação brusca. A _Belle Époque_ começava a dar os primeiros sinais de sua influência, a arte virou um assunto mais interessante e de maior prestígio, diversos artistas, músicos, pintores e desenhistas migraram para a cidade a fim de fazer nome; as ruas foram preenchidas por músicas compostas horas atrás, e com apenas uma moeda, você conseguia comprar um desenho seu.

Eu não sei quanto você sabe da _Belle Époque_, mas posso te garantir que naquela época, Paris foi preenchida por cabarés e _cancans_, que se tornaram cada vez mais comuns em bairros menos luxuosos e que eram considerados promíscuos. De qualquer maneira, tais cabarés eram visitados por homens de todas as idades e poder aquisitivo.

Foi em um cabaré que Arsene conseguiu seu primeiro emprego.

Sim, ele trabalhou em um cabaré. Mas apenas com um objetivo: ajudar a sua mãe nas despesas da casa. Trabalhava na parte da noite e madrugada e ia estudar de manhã, tendo apenas a tarde para descansar.

Arsene completou seus estudos no ano seguinte. Eu não tenho ideia da idade que era comum alguém completar os estudos naquela época, mas eu acho que ele completou os seus um pouco prematuramente. Nicolas abandonou a escola alegando que livros e leituras eram algo tolo demais para aquela época, e que a verdadeira inteligência estava naquele que conseguisse dinheiro fácil.

Com os estudos concluídos e seu tempo livre para trabalhar, Arsene começou a fazer algumas horas a mais no cabaré, completando ali seus dezessete anos e consequentemente virando o queridinho das dançarinas. Claro que não somos inocentes em demasia para achar que as mulheres que trabalhavam em cabarés eram apenas dançarinas. De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que várias ali passaram pelas mãos de Arsene. Foi nessa época que ele perdeu sua virgindade.

Os meses foram se passando rápido demais, e tanto Arsene quanto Annemarie completaram seus dezoitos anos. A beleza de ambos era algo incomum. Porém, ele nunca pensou muito nisso, enquanto Annemarie utilizava de sua graciosidade fora do comum para conseguir o melhor partido.

Nicolas ainda não havia desistido da garota ruiva, e a cada dia pensava mais nela, escrevendo cartas, compondo músicas, mandando flores. Porém, como disse anteriormente, Nicolas abandonou os estudos e foi para um lado não muito saudável, ganhando dinheiro de certas maneiras que eram consideradas incorretas naquela época, arrisco dizer que ainda são incorretas hoje.

Foi a partir daí, Ângela, que a vida de Arsene mudou radicalmente. Pois ele não conseguiu perceber o perigo que o amor de Nicolas por Annemarie estava se tornando. Aquele tipo de amor doentio, entende? Eu conheci esse tipo de amor, e posso afirmar com veemência que a pessoa não pensa com muita coerência quando seu objeto de desejo está em suas mãos, e perde completamente o controle quando ela não possui o que deseja, o que foi o caso de Nicolas.

O melhor amigo de Arsene ficou com uma ideia fixa de que iria ter Annemarie para si. Afinal, quem ela pensava que era? Ele era um garoto bonito, e desejado por muitas mulheres de Paris. Possuía dinheiro, mesmo sabendo que a fonte do dinheiro não era muito confiável, e poderia dar uma vida ótima à ruiva. Arsene preferia não interferir.

Digo com toda a certeza, que esse foi o maior erro da vida de Arsene, e que provavelmente ele se martiriza até hoje, depois de tantas décadas passadas.

Pois em uma noite fatídica, Arsene e Nicolas estavam caminhando nas ruas de Paris, assim como faziam até tarde da noite, a fim de buscar Annemarie de suas lições de piano. Arsene entrou em uma loja para comprar algo pedido pela sua mãe, e quando saiu não viu nem o seu amigo, nem a sua irmã. Por ser um pouco tarde e as ruas estarem ermas, ele os achou facilmente, mas o que viu certamente não foi o que esperava.

Nicolas tentava a todo custo possuir Annemarie, que gritava e se debatia, chamando-o de asqueroso. Eu consigo ver o rosto de desespero da garota através dos pensamentos de Arsene, que é algo que ele nunca vai esquecer, me arrisco a dizer. Ela chorava, Ângela, como qualquer garota choraria se fosse sexualmente forçada a fazer algo que ela não queria. Annemarie era virgem na época.

Arsene correu em auxílio à irmã, não querendo acreditar no que Nicolas estava fazendo, preferindo crer que o amigo estava tomado por drogas. Ele só não esperava o golpe do moreno, que veio certeiro e raivoso, como se ele tivesse possuído por uma força sobrenatural. Arsene levou uma facada nas costelas, desmaiando logo em seguida por causa da dor e da perda de sangue.

Ao acordar, tudo estava feito. Ele viu sua irmã chorando em um canto, os braços arranhados e o corpo tremendo. Seu vestido, outrora tão perfeito, estava amassado e sujo. Os cabelos que sempre eram lisos e bonitos, estavam desgrenhados. Ele a abraçou, não se permitindo chorar e querendo ser mais forte naquele momento.

Annemarie se apagou depois daquele dia. Já não saía de casa mais, não comia direito e sua ânsia de viver lhe foi tirada naquele momento em que Nicolas a tomou de forma tão violenta, seus sonhos já não pareciam suficientemente importantes para que ela saísse da cama. Morreu meses depois em consequência de uma forte depressão e desnutrição.

Arsene jurou que mataria Nicolas por isso, nem que isso fosse a última coisa que ele faria em vida.

É por isso, Ângela, que Arsene se incomodou tanto com o seu trabalho na ONG. De certa forma, o que ocorreu naquele dia em Paris nunca saiu de sua mente, e o assunto estupro é algo bem delicado para ele, um dos únicos que o toca de uma forma que ele parece sair do sério.

Ele carrega isso para si, além de ter uma marca na mente, possui uma marca no corpo. Arsene tem uma cicatriz onde Nicolas deu a facada, tal cicatriz é visível demais para nossos olhos poderosos. Eu não sei se é visível para olhos humanos, mas arrisco dizer que sim. Posso dizer com convicção que Arsene é um dos vampiros mais desconfiados de todos os que eu já conheci. Ele tem um leve companheirismo comigo e com Demetri por trabalhar com a gente desde que saímos de Volterra, e lealdade para com Aro, Caius e Marcus. Mas confiança não. Arsene não confia em ninguém.

Ele continuou a trabalhar no cabaré. Aos vinte e cinco anos, já era considerado parte do lugar. Ganhou diversos presentes ali, refeições fartas, fez amigos, segredos e conquistou muitas mulheres. Mas a sua falta de confiança fez com que ele nunca se envolvesse com nenhuma delas.

Arsene perdeu sua mãe quando tinha vinte e seis anos. Com isso, resolveu vender a casa simples em que vivia. Ali havia muitas lembranças boas, entretanto, as lembranças ruins sobressaíam na mente dele. Guardou o dinheiro para si, pois logo quando ficou sabendo da situação de Arsene, o dono do cabaré o convidou a morar lá.

É aí que entra o perigo, Ângela. Com Arsene morando em um cabaré e convivendo diariamente com as mulheres ali dentro, ele virou um perito em sexo. Conseguia perceber o que uma mulher queria apenas pela expressão no rosto dela, sabia exatamente onde tocar, o que falar. Eu já ouvi bastante a mente de Arsene quando ele estava distraído. Ele nos vê como conquistas sim, mas por adorar as mulheres, não nos vê como números, como os homens de hoje preferem ver, apenas como deliciosas experiências. Entende? Ele não quer mulheres apenas para o próprio prazer, mas dar prazer a elas tornou-se um _hobby_ dele.

Quando Arsene completou trinta anos, ele conheceu Aro. Eu não gostaria muito de saber o que Aro estava fazendo em um cabaré ou em Paris naquela época. Mas o vampiro soube da vida de Arsene no momento em que o tocou, assim como faz com todos ali. Aro percebeu o potencial que Arsene tinha por ter uma sede de vingança fora do normal.

Ele fez o convite para que Arsene se juntasse aos Volturi e Arsene aceitou rapidamente. Sua vida não tinha mais sentido, apesar de gostar do modo como vivia. Que homem não gostaria? Foi um dos poucos dentro de Volterra que foi mordido diretamente por Aro. E matou Nicolas assim que se tornou imortal, perseguindo-o facilmente. Não bebeu o sangue de Nicolas, apenas o matou.

Arsene tem o poder de sugar a energia de todos, inclusive a minha. Justamente por causa dessa sede de vingança e dessa desconfiança natural que ele tinha. Quando viramos vampiros, Ângela, parte de nossa personalidade se integra ao nosso corpo imortal. O modo como agimos é devido às cargas que carregamos quando somos humanos. Com o dom que ele possui, a pessoa perde a consciência. Ele não tem o dom de deixar a pessoa com sono, como alguns pensam, apenas fraca demais para que ela lute contra seu próprio corpo se desligando. Em humanos, o poder se torna como um sonífero natural porque o corpo de vocês é fraco. Em vampiros, sentimos como se estivéssemos voltando a ser mortais. Acordamos cansados. É horrível.

Arsene é muito útil para Aro, visto que possui esse dom. Mas essa não é a única qualidade de Arsene. Ele consegue ler o corpo de qualquer pessoa através dos gestos que tal pessoa faz, sabendo se ela está mentindo, se ela está nervosa ou se está escondendo algo. E eu não sei se é pelo fato de ele ter algo de diferente nele, como os cabelos ruivos e enormes, eu não sei se é a confiança em si mesmo ou se é porque ele era bom em sexo até na vida humana, e continua sendo, mesmo para padrões de vampiros, mas Arsene consegue qualquer mulher que quiser, e Aro usa isso para certas coisas.

Eu sei, é horrível. Mas Arsene nunca reclamou, afinal, ele convive com sexo sem compromisso desde seus dezessete anos, não é agora com mais de cento e cinquenta que ele vai se incomodar. Pelo contrário, ele ama fazer o que faz.

Arrisco a dizer que ele possui corpo de vampiro, rosto de anjo e uma mente diabólica. A mente de Arsene é uma das mais pervertidas que eu conheço, e olha que eu convivo com Demetri vinte e quatro horas.

É por isso, Ângela, que você tem que ter extremo cuidado com ele. Ele não se envolve sentimentalmente com ninguém, mas apesar disso, é extremamente sedutor, e eu não conheci uma mulher que conseguiu desviar-se de Arsene. Mas não o julgue por isso. Ele não é frio, apenas não confia em nenhuma mulher o suficiente para se apaixonar. Ele irá se aproximar de você com a ideia de um jogo que ele sabe jogar muito bem, e que invariavelmente sai como vencedor.

Por isso, se ele quiser te tomar, e ele quer, ele vai fazer isso. E infelizmente, você não conseguirá resistir.

Ele lhe terá do jeito que ele quiser, nem que seja pelos dias que ele for ficar com você. Eu sou uma vampira que tem poucas certezas. Mas essa certeza, eu tenho.

Você será de Arsene, fatalmente.


	10. Deleite

**Deleite**

Ângela acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, seu corpo protestando pelas poucas horas dormidas. Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando focar a visão que já era ruim pela falta dos óculos. Seis da manhã. Que tipo de pessoa acorda às seis da manhã em um dia que não se tinha praticamente nada para fazer?

Espreguiçou-se na cama, retirando o cobertor de cima do corpo e arrastando-se para a sala. Percebeu depois de alguns minutos que o apartamento estava silencioso demais, algo incomum devido aos últimos dias que ela havia passado. Franziu o cenho e correu os olhos pela sala, logo depois foi para a cozinha. Ninguém.

- Bella?

Arriscou chamar a vampira, e quando a resposta não chegou, sentiu-se extremamente insegura. Afinal, três vampiros sabiam da existência dela, e Ângela não estava muito disposta a arriscar o seu pescoço naquele momento. Ainda gostaria de viver muito, se possível.

Foi quando percebeu pela primeira vez uma folha de papel de aspecto rasgado em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ela caminhou até ali e pegou a folha, lendo tudo com um pouco de sono. A caligrafia era fina e inclinada. Muito bonita.

_Ângela,_

_Em uma época muito remota da minha vida humana, eu apreciava e prezava a minha privacidade. Os vampiros estão em Volterra com meu mestre. Arsene estará aí ainda hoje. Está tudo sob controle._

_Aproveite o domingo!_

_Bella_

Mesmo que indiscutivelmente o bilhete de Bella tivesse dado um pouco mais de segurança a ela, deixando-a mais tranquila consequentemente, Ângela sentiu um calafrio estranho correr pelo seu corpo.

Porém, não queria admitir para si mesma, mas parte de seu nervosismo era devido ao fato de que Arsene estaria de volta naquele domingo. De repente a história de vida que Bella havia lhe contado na noite anterior voltou à sua mente na rapidez de um piscar de olhos e ela pegou-se divagando sobre tudo aquilo. Principalmente o final. Diversas perguntas invadiram sua cabeça e giraram ali sem parar, mas ela não conseguiu achar resposta para nenhuma delas.

Por que Arsene a queria tanto? Ela era apenas um par de pernas e ele um conquistador e colecionador disso? Vampiros sentiam desejo por humanas? Ela conseguiria resistir a ele? Ou se entregaria tão facilmente igual Bella havia falado?

De repente uma sensação estranha de incerteza se apoderou do seu corpo. Não gostava disso, quando as pessoas invariavelmente ditassem o que fatalmente iria acontecer, sem nem ao menos saber o que se passa na mente dela. E Bella havia lhe dito que ela não iria resistir a Arsene, mas ela tinha que considerar que a vampira não a conhecia tão bem. Nunca a conheceu a ponto de premeditar isso.

Ângela era firme em suas decisões, e não via nenhuma vantagem em se entregar a um vampiro conquistador e que a via apenas como um pedaço de carne. Pior, a via apenas como um pedaço de carne e uma bolsa de sangue. E ela tinha interesse visível em George. Provavelmente iria ligar para ele nesse mesmo domingo para pedir desculpas pela sua conduta de sexta-feira.

Mas por que não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo _dele_? Por que não conseguia ignorar a sensação deliciosa que invadia seu corpo ao lembrar-se do toque dos lábios daquele ruivo?

Remexeu a cabeça, tentando tirar tais perguntas da mente. Decidiu por tomar um banho. Precisava esvaziar a mente para separar o material para as aulas do dia seguinte da universidade.

Andou até o banheiro, retirando a roupa e abrindo o chuveiro, ficou quase dez minutos debaixo da água quente apenas tentando relaxar. Entrou no quarto, passou creme hidratante no corpo, secou os cabelos. O dia estava frio, não queria ficar com as costas molhadas.

De repente seu estômago roncou.

Ângela estava indo para a cozinha quando percebeu que a luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Caminhou até o aparelho e apertou o botão verde para escutar o recado.

Era a diretora da faculdade, e avisava a todos os funcionários que a universidade estaria fechada naquela segunda-feira para dedetização. Ângela não entendeu o motivo disso. Por que não haviam dedetizado o prédio antes das aulas começarem? E por que, por Deus, não mandavam um e-mail em vez de usar o sistema arcaico da secretária eletrônica?

De qualquer forma, não reclamou mais que isso. Teria a segunda-feira livre para adiantar seus estudos e suas teses. Mas ainda tiraria algumas horas do seu domingo para planejar as aulas de terça-feira.

Meia hora depois ela já havia comido um sanduíche em substituição ao almoço, escovado os dentes e separado o material para terça-feira. Olhava os diversos livros de matemática que estavam entulhados na prateleira do quarto. A mala de Arsene ainda estava ali, gritando a ela que o vampiro logo estaria de volta. O cômodo estava com um leve cheiro adocicado. Definitivamente ela não conseguiria estudar ali.

Bufando, pegou todos os livros que necessitava e jogou-os no sofá, acendendo a lareira da sala e abrindo o primeiro para iniciar seus estudos.

O tempo foi passando. Uma chuva torrencial começou em um quarto de hora que ela estava ali. Sem conseguir segurar o sono que preenchia seu corpo, as pálpebras de Ângela começaram a pesar, e minutos depois, ela estava dormindo.

* * *

Quando acordou, a escuridão predominava no apartamento. As chamas da lareira estavam fracas, indicando que Ângela havia dormido demais. Estava de noite. A cortina negra que era o céu clareava apenas quando um raio a rasgava, indicando que a chuva havia piorado. Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos, tentando espantar o sono.

Foi quando escutou o barulho.

O chuveiro estava aberto. Ângela não sabia quem era, mas poderia arriscar com facilidade a adivinhar quem tomava banho. Com cuidado, andou até o corredor na ponta dos pés, não fazendo nenhum barulho adicional por estar descalça, o barulho das gotas grossas de chuva batendo no vidro das janelas ajudavam a abafar o som de seus passos.

A porta do banheiro não estava completamente fechada, apenas entreaberta. Um vapor condensado saía da fresta, indicando que o banheiro deveria estar quente como o inferno. Ela andou até lá, abrindo delicadamente a porta. Entrou no banheiro com cuidado. O vidro do box estava todo embaçado, mas ela conseguiu distinguir com perfeição e certeza a silhueta que estava ali, e quem estava ali dentro. Era alta demais para ser de Bella, e um reflexo alaranjado podia ser visto quando a pessoa que tomava banho se movia.

Ângela engoliu em seco e virou-se para sair.

- Eu escutei quando você acordou. Sua respiração se alterou. Não adianta dar meia volta e sair de fininho como se não tivesse invadido minha privacidade.

A voz dele soou pelo banheiro, ecoando um pouco por causa dos azulejos e do local quase fechado. Ela parou ali, virando-se novamente e travando o maxilar. Ela não conseguira distinguir o tom de voz dele, mas sabia que ele não estava bravo pela invasão. Na verdade, ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não se irritava com nada.

Ângela cruzou os braços.

- Não fale como se você nunca tivesse feito isso. Você segue meus passos vinte e quatro horas!

Dessa vez ele riu. Uma risada divertida e gostosa de ouvir. Continuou o seu banho, não falando mais nada. Ela virou-se para sair do local, mas quando deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta, a voz grossa dele reverberou pelo banheiro.

- Fique.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Arsene, você está tomando banho. Consequentemente está nu. Isso pode ser estranho.

Ela tentava não olhar para a silhueta embaçada, mas percebeu que ele lavava os cabelos, julgando pelo movimento dos braços.

- Deixe de ser cínica. Você não pode me ver completamente. De qualquer forma, tenho certeza de que já viu um homem nu, caso ocorresse. Não é?

Dessa vez ela distinguiu o tom irônico na voz sedutora dele. Bufou, sabendo que compraria uma briga inútil com ele se não ficasse ali. Fechou a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentou-se ali, seus olhos fitando com demasiada atenção e determinação um azulejo em específico. De repente a história de Arsene voltou à sua mente e ela remoeu isso por algum tempo, fitando as mãos. Respirou fundo.

- Me desculpe.

A resposta dele foi o silêncio, o que encorajou Ângela a continuar.

- Se eu soubesse de sua irmã, teria lhe explicado o que eu faço aos sábados. Teria te avisado.

A silhueta dele ficou visivelmente imóvel, ela conseguiu observar isso com clareza mesmo que o vidro ainda estivesse totalmente embaçado. Depois de alguns segundos, ele voltou a se mexer.

- Vejo que Bella adiantou a minha história.

Ângela queria sair dali. Era quase falta de educação falar do passado das pessoas quando tais pessoas não queriam conversar sobre isso. Ela se levantou de onde estava sentada, passando as mãos na calça de ginástica.

- Sim, Bella me contou. Mas não se preocupe... eu farei de tudo para você não chegar perto daquele lugar novamente... eu...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar o que estava dizendo, escutou o barulho da água parar de correr. Em questões de segundos, Arsene estava à sua frente, lhe fitando com muita atenção.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Arsene! Você está nu!

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Inalou o vapor dentro do banheiro, que já começava a se dissipar por ele ter fechado o chuveiro, e junto do vapor, o cheiro inconfundível de mel. Depois de alguns minutos parada ali, ela ainda conseguia sentir a presença dele em frente a ela.

- Arsene, me deixe passar.

De repente as mãos longas passaram pelos braços delas, molhando o tecido fino das mangas da blusa, ele subiu as mãos, pousando-as delicadamente, mas com determinação, nos ombros da garota. O hálito gelado bateu no rosto de Ângela quando ele falou.

- Por favor_, chérie_, não pare o trabalho que você faz. Se minha irmã tivesse tido alguém como você, ela estaria aqui nesse momento.

A ternura e o sentimento com que aquilo foi falado não condiziam com o dono da voz. Ele parecia quase doce, suplicante. Automaticamente, ela abriu os olhos. Ele a observava com atenção, as orbes vermelhas estavam visivelmente mais claras do que na última vez em que ela havia o visto. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam mais escuros, e pareciam bagunçados por estarem encharcados. Alguns fios estavam jogados pelo rosto, algumas gotas de água corriam pelas mechas e pingavam no chão. O rosto pálido também estava molhado. Uma gota de água correu pelo nariz, pousando delicadamente entre os lábios dele.

Ângela cravou os olhos ali sem conseguir se conter, para depois sentir seu rosto queimar devido à vergonha que se apoderou de seu corpo.

- Tudo bem. Mas isso não muda o fato de você continuar nu.

De repente ele sorriu, não um sorriso genuíno, aquele tipo de sorriso raro por parte dele. Mas um sorriso carregado de malícia. Ele se aproximou dela. O corpo de Ângela foi percorrido por um forte arrepio.

- Sim, e você também estará nua dentro de alguns minutos.

Ele não esperou Ângela responder, sua boca cobriu a dela em questão de segundos, os lábios gelados pressionando com firmeza e determinação os lábios quentes dela. Ela sentiu seu corpo começar a dar os primeiros sinais de que ele iria comandar tudo a partir dali, não ligando muito para o que o cérebro ordenava. Ângela soltou um gemido contido quando Arsene correu sua língua nos lábios dela, pedindo passagem. Passagem que ela concedeu com prazer, não se preocupando com nada naquele momento.

Ele colou o corpo frio e molhado ao dela, molhando a roupa dela logo em seguida. Sim, ele estava nu, mas isso não impediu Ângela de enlaçar o pescoço dele, sentindo o cabelo encharcado molhar ainda mais as mangas da blusa.

O beijo foi tomando proporções grandes, Arsene conduzia-a com a língua com experiência, cada pequeno toque nos lábios amolecendo mais e mais o corpo da garota. Suas mãos fortes pousaram na cintura dela e os dedos longos enfiaram-se por debaixo da blusa de malha, acariciando a pele da barriga da garota.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, Arsene subiu o tecido, deixando-a mais exposta à medida que ele retirava a blusa. Ângela não objetou, e segundos depois, estava apenas de sutiã e calça.

Ele prensou ainda mais o corpo ao dela, pegando os braços dela e fazendo com que ela o abraçasse pelas costas. Suas mãos fortes foram em direção ao cabelo da nuca dela e ele intensificou o beijo, no mesmo momento que fechava os dedos nos longos fios lisos e negros, puxando-os um pouco e consequentemente arrancando um segundo gemido por parte da humana.

Ela sentiu a pele gelada dele encostar-se à pele da sua barriga, o membro já endurecido a pressionava insistentemente, mas ele não parecia muito preocupado com isso, pelo contrário, parecia fazer os movimentos certos para que Ângela o sentisse cada vez mais, e automaticamente quisesse mais daquilo.

Ela passou as mãos pelas costas dele, sentindo os músculos trabalhados que ele possuía. Eram largas e lisas, e ela adorou a sensação da pele molhada dele deslizando pela palma da sua mão.

Com dedos experientes e leves demais para sentir, Arsene abriu o fecho do sutiã que ela usava, e a peça de lingerie caiu no chão úmido do banheiro. Ela tentou tampar os seios com as mãos, mas ele a impediu, pausando o beijo e olhando-a com atenção. Depois, seus olhos vermelhos correram por onde ele havia descoberto, escurecendo de forma aparente quando ele observou com mais cuidado.

- Ah! _Comme du beurre au soleil_...

Ângela não entendia nada de francês para saber o que aquela maldita frase significava.

- Como?

Ela perguntou, se sentindo idiota ao mesmo tempo. Arsene sorriu.

- Quero dizer que você é deliciosa.

O rosto dela ruborizou-se como num passe de mágica. Arsene voltou a beijá-la e ela agradeceu-o por isso. Sabia que tinha um corpo bonito, mas vê-lo fitando-a daquela maneira... nenhum homem havia feito isso. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse uma preciosidade, e minutos depois ela percebeu que era aquele tipo de olhar que fazia Arsene ser tão sedutor. Porque ela se sentiu sim, uma preciosidade nas mãos dele.

Arsene correu as mãos pela cintura dela, subindo com lascívia até que os dedos fecharam-se nos seios, experimentando a sensação da carne trêmula que ele tanto amava em experimentar, algo que ele queria provar dela desde que a vira de lingerie naquela maldita sexta-feira. O toque dela não o decepcionou. Ela era sim, deliciosa, em todos os sentidos.

O gosto dela era doce, a pele queimava a dele, fazia com que ele sentisse aquele calor feminino que apenas humanas poderiam possuir, e que o lembrou das suas épocas no cabaré de Paris. Mas ela não era igual às outras mulheres, poderia dizer até que era uma das mais peculiares que ele iria tomar, pois mesmo que ele tivesse viajando com as mãos pelo corpo inteiro dela, mesmo que ele tivesse a beijando com toda a luxúria que os corpos de ambos permitiam, ela ainda parecia tímida, de certo modo.

Ele separou os lábios dos dela novamente.

- Segure-se em mim, _chérie_.

Ela parecia um pouco insegura, então Arsene pegou as pernas dela e ele mesmo as conduziu para a cintura dele. Ela segurou-se ali, puxando o pescoço dele com os braços. Ele não sentia o peso dela, ela era leve como pluma, mas quando ela prensou o corpo fraco ao corpo nu dele, Arsene sentiu seu membro esbarrar em um local que ele já estava enlouquecendo de curiosidade para conhecer e provar. Fechou os olhos.

Ângela escutou o vampiro rosnar levemente, e por mais que tivesse medo da espécie dele, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar de desejo quando o som chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele a conduziu até o quarto, onde jogou-a na cama e deitou-se em cima logo em seguida.

Foi aí que Ângela percebeu onde a experiência de Arsene se encaixava. Os lábios determinados corriam por todo o corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer e derreter-se ao toque da língua dele, ele desceu até os seios, sugando-os vagarosamente e sorrindo levemente quando ela gemeu dessa vez mais alto, arqueando as costas em direção ao rosto dele.

Ele parecia ter dez mãos, e duas puxavam a calça dela no mesmo momento que a boca ia descendo pela barriga, onde ele mordiscou a pele dela com extremo cuidado para não romper a fina camada que separava o paladar peculiar dele do sangue doce e tentador que ela possuía.

Ângela viu-se completamente nua em questão de segundos, seu coração bombeando rapidamente o sangue para o corpo. Ele ouvia o barulho descompassado do órgão, aquele barulho delicioso que ele ouvia quando pousava o rosto no colo de uma mulher quando era humano. Infelizmente, as vampiras não possuíam tal som especial. Mas Ângela não era uma vampira. Não, era uma humana. Uma humana linda e com todas as qualidades que ele prezava em uma mulher. Timidez, vergonha por estar sucumbindo ao toque dele tão rapidamente, insegurança e um desejo incontrolável, que aparecia mais à medida que ele a beijava.

Ele espaçou as pernas dela e lambeu uma coxa, sentindo o gosto delicioso da pele quente, ao se aproximar do seu objetivo, olhou-a com fome.

- Pronta?

- Eu... eu não sei o que vai sair disso...

Ela nunca havia transado com um vampiro, e sabia que o corpo dele era infinitivamente mais forte e rápido do que o dela. Não sabia o que esperar. Arsene piscou para ela.

- Pode deixar comigo, _chérie_.

Com um movimento lento, ele penetrou-a calmamente, centímetro por centímetro, até invadir completamente o corpo feminino. Ângela arfou com o tamanho dele, respirando fundo. Suas mãos fecharam-se nos braços masculinos, que estavam ao lado dela para que ele não a esmagasse.

Arsene fechou os olhos, um leve rosnado de satisfação plena saindo de sua garganta. Não falara com ela, mas também nunca havia tomado uma humana. Não quando vampiro. Aquela experiência era inteiramente nova para ele. O sexo dela era apertado como de uma virgem, e quente como o inferno. Aquilo era sobrenatural.

- _Merde_...

- O que foi?

Ela ficou preocupada. Sabia que a qualquer momento ele poderia perder o controle e machucá-la, ou até mesmo enfiar os dentes afiados na garganta dela. Ele abriu os olhos, que estavam negros como a noite, olhou-a com intensidade.

- Isso é... delicioso...

Ele se afastou dela e a invadiu novamente, fazendo-a gemer com o contato e apertá-lo com as pernas. Não queria que ele se afastasse nem um segundo. Os cabelos ruivos caíam como cascata ao lado dela, fazendo o cheiro de mel ficar ainda mais forte, deixando-a excitada apenas com isso.

Arsene continuou a se mover com maestria, invadindo-a lentamente, mas tomando velocidade à medida que ambos os corpos pediam por mais contato, mais fricção, mais invasão.

- _Spectaculaire_...

Ângela não sabia se era o peso do corpo dele no seu, se era o membro dele a invadindo com tanta experiência e luxúria, se eram as palavras ditas de forma tão sedutora em francês, ou se era o aroma dele. Não sabia nem se eram os cabelos ruivos fazendo cócegas em seu ombro, ou os lábios frios beijando avidamente seu pescoço, mas ela se sentia no momento máximo de deleite. De repente, percebeu que era tudo, era Arsene, e tudo o que o envolvia, que estava fazendo aquilo.

Seu corpo foi preenchido por um formigamento intenso, os músculos perderam a força e a sensação inenarrável de prazer preencheu cada parte dela, fazendo-a abrir a boca e gemer em redenção. Ele capturou os lábios dela com os dele, movimentando-se mais rapidamente, com um rosnado selvagem e gutural, derramou-se dentro dela, travando o corpo forte por um momento.

Mesmo que não precisasse, Arsene puxava o ar para os pulmões, sentindo o aroma intensificado do sangue dela, misturado ao aroma do sexo e do desejo. Aquilo era... soberbo. Fitou-a com atenção, a garota estava respirando do mesmo modo que ele, os seios subindo e descendo rapidamente, o rosto corado. Mordia o lábio inferior, e fechou os olhos quando Arsene sugou levemente o seio dela, plantando um beijo dessa vez mais calmo ali. Ele se afastou, olhando-a com atenção.

- Você é um êxtase, _chérie_.

Ele ainda a fitava com desejo, os olhos escuros voltando à cor carmim. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Um sorriso bobo percorreu os lábios dela, mas no fundo estava um pouco envergonhada. Horas atrás, prometera a si mesma não se entregar àquele vampiro. Mas agora, depois de tudo aquilo, percebeu que infelizmente Bella tinha razão. Ela nunca iria conseguir se controlar, ela nunca iria conseguir resistir àquele ruivo diabólico.

O sorriso que ele lhe deu apenas lhe confirmou que ele já sabia disso tudo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: '**_comme du beurre au soleil' _significa 'como manteiga ao sol'. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Porque será o primeiro de muitos assim! Me deixem comentários para eu postar o próximo rapidinho. ;)


	11. Dois a Zero

**Nota da Autora: **_muito_ obrigada pelas reviews e por apoiarem essa fanfic! E desculpem os eventuais erros de ortografia. Depois faço uma revisão mais completa, ok?

* * *

**Dois a Zero**

Demetri olhava Arsene com extrema atenção, as orbes carmins cravadas no rosto pálido do vampiro, tentando capturar ali alguma linha de expressão que pudesse dizer a ele o que o ruivo estava pensando. Não conseguiu.

Mas de certa forma, não precisava se empenhar muito nisso. Apenas o fato de Arsene ter ido a uma montanha e mandado uma mensagem a ele, lhe dizia que o ruivo não estava muito diferente do que ele estaria anos atrás, quando fora para Forks.

- Essa humana está mexendo com você.

A voz de Demetri lutou contra o barulho forte do vento, e era carregada de seriedade, mas Arsene sabia que era inevitável tal observação. Ele fitou o companheiro de Bella, não adicionando nada à conversa. Demetri se aproximou.

- Bella me disse que a garota ajuda vítimas de estupro... É isso que te incomoda?

- Não me incomoda.

Arsene voltou-se novamente para a paisagem que estava à sua frente. Ele conseguia ver as árvores que inundavam a floresta, o vento estava forte, e trazia consigo aromas diversos, dentre eles de animais que ficavam ali por perto, madeira seca e água barrenta do rio mais próximo. Arsene adorava aqueles aromas, o aroma inconfundível de montanha, o vento gelado batendo em seu rosto, a paisagem infinita que estendia à sua frente. Adorava principalmente a calma daquele tipo de local, e a sensação de solidão que aquilo passava a ele. Sensação que ele estava acostumado. E se sentia mais à vontade com ela.

Mas nem aquilo estava o ajudando no momento.

- Apenas fez com que eu me lembrasse de Annemarie.

Demetri respirou fundo, retirando a grossa capa negra que tampava seu corpo e jogando-a numa grande pedra que estava ali. A capa fez menção de voar, então ele se sentou em cima dela, fitando Arsene com atenção.

- Humanos são perigosos ao seu modo, Arsene.

O ruivo não entendeu a observação do vampiro, então virou-se para ele, as mãos fechadas em punho dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Como humanos podem ser perigosos para nós?

O sorriso que Demetri deu não foi encorajador. De certa forma, ele entendia mais daquele assunto que Arsene, e não parecia muito apto a conversar sobre isso. Na verdade, o companheiro de Bella parecia relutante.

- Humanos carregam cargas diferentes das nossas. São perigosos por isso. Ainda possuem sentimentos, fazem o bem. De certa forma, podem nos influenciar com isso. Como a garota te influenciou. Eles nos lembram que um dia nós fomos iguais a eles.

Arsene travou o maxilar. De certa forma, Demetri tinha razão. Humanos eram humanos, e tinham vida de humanos. Ele não poderia reclamar disso, e nada poderia fazer. Mas também teria que pensar em uma forma daquela humana em particular não mexer mais com ele, mesmo que indiretamente. Ele sabia que ela não tinha nem consciência do que havia feito, e de que ela não sabia do seu passado. Não era culpa dela.

- E você ainda não viu o pior.

Dessa vez o ruivo fitou Demetri quase com hostilidade.

- O pior?

O sorriso de Demetri fez com que Arsene relaxasse um pouco. Na certa foi em um sentido mais brincalhão quando ele se referiu a algo pior. Ele se levantou da pedra, recolocando a capa e respirando fundo.

- Bella me disse que você tem segundas intenções com a humana.

Dessa vez Arsene sorriu. O mesmo sorriso que Demetri havia lhe dado segundos atrás. Aquele sorriso que carregava uma malícia que apenas quem os conhecesse saberia identificar.

- Sim. – ele respondeu.

- Então tome cuidado.

Arsene franziu o cenho, bufando em descrença. Mas logo depois seu sorriso morreu, bem aos poucos, até ele perceber que Demetri parecia falar sério.

- Por que eu deveria tomar cuidado com uma humana?

- Simplesmente porque elas são diferentes de vampiras em relação a esse assunto, Arsene. Elas são melhores.

- Como humanas podem ser melhores do que vampiras? Isso não faz sentido.

Demetri sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso malicioso, mas Arsene observou que ele guardava uma informação especial, e jogava na cara do ruivo que ele não tinha essa informação. De qualquer maneira, tal informação foi baseada em uma experiência pessoal.

- Eu tomei Bella pela primeira vez achando o mesmo que você. Mas não se engane, Arsene. Humanas são formidáveis quando você consegue manuseá-las. Você vai conseguir escutar claramente o coração delas batendo mais forte por causa do seu toque, a pele delas é de uma temperatura quase febril comparada à temperatura das vampiras. E o gosto... Ah! O gosto é melhor do que aroma, que se intensifica à medida que elas se entregam mais e mais...

Demetri parecia sonhador, e Arsene soube exatamente no que o vampiro pensava, deleitando-se com suas lembranças de Forks. De repente, ele voltou a fitá-lo.

- Por isso tome cuidado se você manter em mente a ideia de que irá possuí-la. Humanas são deliciosas. E consequentemente viciantes.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, indicando que ela ainda tinha muito sono guardado, mas por um motivo desconhecido havia acordado. De repente lembrou-se do modo repentino como dormiu, e o que fez na noite anterior voltou à sua mente com a rapidez de um foguete. Ângela sentiu seu rosto esquentar-se levemente.

Poderia dizer que tudo fora um sonho. Um delicioso sonho. Se não fosse pelo seu rosto pousado em algo gelado como mármore e sua mão fechada em um cabelo longo e alaranjado.

Ela engoliu em seco, não querendo acreditar que ele estava ali, ao lado dela, apenas a esperando acordar. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente com mais calma, relutante em olhar para ele. Depois de alguns segundos tomou a devida coragem e virou o rosto.

- Bom dia, _chérie_.

Ele desejou, visivelmente divertido com o desconforto dela. A respiração gelada e adocicada batia no ombro dela, deixando-a com uma sensação estranha e diferente de prazer. Ela se remexeu ali, de repente se dando conta da posição em que estava.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dormido assim.

Ela disse, enfim. Seu rosto pousava no peito largo do vampiro, a mão direita fechada no cabelo longo dele. Uma perna dela estava por cima dele também, e Arsene mantinha o braço em volta dela, passando os dedos longos levemente no cabelo liso e escuro. Ele deu uma risada contida, seu dedo agora descendo pelo braço desnudo dela e correndo pela pele ali até chegar ao ombro, onde ele o manteve.

- Você me abraçou enquanto dormia.

Ele disse, sua voz sedutora a acordando em todos os sentidos. Ângela se sentou no colchão, indo até a beirada da cama e respirando fundo. Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até o banheiro, que ficava próximo demais do quarto.

- E desde quando você dorme ao meu lado?

Ela jogou água no rosto. Sabia que ele havia escutado a pergunta. Até mesmo um humano conseguia ouvir naquela distância, um vampiro poderia ter escutado até se ela estivesse do outro lado do apartamento. Depois que sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem menos, ela começou a escovar os dentes.

- Desde quando a possuo centímetro por centímetro.

Ela continuou escovando os dentes, pensando na facilidade com que o vampiro falava certas coisas. Os homens que estava acostumada falavam aquele tipo de coisa em um sussurro contido, quando estavam excitados demais. Ele não. Falava tranquilamente e sem sussurrar, para quem quisesse ouvir. Como se estivesse falando como o clima estava lá fora.

Ela bochechou a água e quando terminou de escovar os dentes, levantou o rosto. Arsene estava atrás dela, e pelo reflexo do espelho, ela pôde observar que os olhos, que habitualmente eram carmins, estavam negros.

- Não faça isso, Arsene. Você me assusta.

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu, piscando para ela.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou.

- Dez da manhã.

Ela exclamou algo, soltando a toalha de rosto na pia e fechando os olhos.

- Eu dormi demais...

Arsene não entendeu.

- Você precisava trabalhar hoje?

- Não... – ela respondeu, no mesmo momento que passava por ele como um furacão. – E por isso mesmo tenho que aproveitar o dia para estudar.

Ela conseguiu se afastar apenas dois passos, quando sentiu a mão forte e determinada dele fechando-se em seu punho.

- Arsene, me solta. Eu estou atrasada nos meus estudos...

Ele a puxou em direção a ele. Ela percebeu tarde demais que estava nua. Havia se levantado sem nem ao menos ter colocado a sua lingerie, que ela não tinha ideia de onde estava. Para melhorar a situação, ela percebeu também que o vampiro estava nas mesmas condições dela, e não parecia incomodado com isso. Na verdade, ele parecia se aproveitar de tudo.

- Eu preciso fazer um monte de coisas...

- Há coisas melhor para fazer.

Ele cortou-a, pegando-a no colo no mesmo minuto. Ela arfou, sentindo o vampiro levantá-la como se ela pesasse menos que uma pluma. Ele caminhou de volta para o quarto, jogando-a na cama. Os cabelos lisos e negros espalharam-se pelo lençol claro, ele escutou o coração dela começar a bater mais fortemente dentro do corpo, o cheiro da excitação dela já estava inebriando o quarto. Ah... o aroma...

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Demetri um dia atrás.

- Quero experimentar algo que Demetri me contou.

Ele disse, subindo na cama. Os sentidos dela começaram a entrar em alerta. Demetri? Não era o companheiro de Bella? O que ele poderia ter contado para Arsene?

- O-o quê?

Arsene não respondeu, apenas sorriu maliciosamente para ela, no mesmo momento que suas mãos longas espaçavam as pernas da garota. Sem dar nenhum aviso, mergulhou a língua entre os lábios dela, sentindo ali o gosto que Demetri tanto falara. E que era viciante.

Ângela gemeu ao senti-lo lhe sugar, tentou fechar as pernas em um gesto automático de prazer, mas ele a impediu disso. Então ela cravou seus dedos no cobertor da cama, fechando-os ali com força enquanto sentia a língua dele dançar no ponto mais sensível dela.

Um rosnado perigoso saiu da boca dele. Aquilo era divino. Aquilo era melhor do que o sangue mais doce que ele havia experimentado. Já havia feito isso em diversas mulheres. Como humano e como vampiro. Mas nunca tinha experimentado uma humana naquelas circunstâncias. Ela movia o quadril lentamente, tentando por meio disso buscar um contato mais brusco. Não parecia se dar conta do que estava fazendo, apenas seguia seus instintos. Os olhos estavam fechados, os lábios entreabertos.

Ele invadiu-a com um dedo, mexendo-o levemente ali dentro, sentindo os músculos dela o apertarem no mesmo momento em que a sorvia, a experimentava como se ela fosse um sorvete, sugando tudo o que ela proporcionava a ele.

- Arsene...

Ela deixou escapar o nome dele, mordendo o lábio inferior logo em seguida. O vampiro achou que iria se descontrolar naquele momento. Sua vontade de invadi-la totalmente triplicou, assim como sua vontade de enfiar os dentes na carne suculenta da sua coxa. Mas ele se controlou.

_Apenas a prove, Arsene. Apenas a prove._

Ele repetia isso como um mantra, e foi nesse momento que ele a sentiu se arquear, um gemido mais alto escapando de sua boca. Ela o apertou, e naquele momento ele retirou o dedo de dentro dela, sugando uma última vez o sexo, passando a língua pelos lábios logo depois.

- Hmm... _C'est magnifique_...

Ela apenas o observava. Apesar do vampiro estar visivelmente excitado e não tê-la tocado de forma completa, ele parecia em um estado de torpor semelhante ao dela. Arsene estava de olhos fechados, pensando que o maldito do Demetri tinha razão. O gosto delas... era melhor do que sangue, era melhor do que tudo. E ele sabia que agora iria querer aquele gosto em seu paladar sempre. A provaria todos os dias, se pudesse.

Ele fitou-a por um breve momento, os olhos dela pareciam pesar, o corpo estava relaxado de um modo que ela parecia prestes a desacordar. Os cabelos negros ainda estavam espalhados pelo colchão. Arsene era o tipo de homem que sabia apreciar em todos os sentidos a beleza de uma mulher. E ele podia dizer com convicção naquele momento, ela estava linda.

- Durma mais um pouco, _chérie_.

Como se ele tivesse lhe dado uma ordem, Ângela fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao sono.

* * *

Ângela acordou horas depois, percebendo que a claridade do quarto havia alterado consideravelmente. Procurou Arsene de forma quase automática, até perceber que o vampiro estava em pé do lado da cama, olhando através do vidro da janela a paisagem a sua frente. Ele estava imóvel, e ela temeu que ele estivesse assim por vampiros estarem por perto. Logo depois concluiu que se vampiros estivessem tão próximos, ele estaria com o corpo completamente rígido.

A claridade do quarto batia no rosto dele, deixando as orbes vermelhas ainda mais claras. O rosto pálido estava coberto por uma fina camada amarelada, indicando que a manhã de segunda-feira já havia passado e eles estavam entrando na parte da tarde. O sol não conseguia passar pelas nuvens densas, mesmo que aquele dia fosse um dia particularmente ensolarado. Vestia apenas a calça jeans escura de sempre, os cabelos desalinhados e lisos estavam jogados parte pelas costas e parte pelo ombro esquerdo, as pontas dos fios alaranjados um pouco abaixo de onde ficavam os cotovelos. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

Ângela o observava com atenção, aproveitando-se da divagação momentânea dele. Mas ela sabia que o vampiro estava longe de estar distraído. Depois que seus olhos escuros correram com cuidado por cada centímetro da pele dele, ela observou uma fina linha em sua costela esquerda, que devia possuir cerca de quinze centímetros. Era um pouco mais clara que sua pele, e quase imperceptível. Se Ângela não soubesse o que era aquilo, a cicatriz iria passar despercebida.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

Ela perguntou, e como já havia desconfiado, Arsene virou-se para ela rapidamente, saindo do seu modo falso de desatento. Sabia sobre o que ela perguntava. Ele passou o dedo indicador na cicatriz, seus olhos perdendo um pouco o foco. Parecia pensar se responderia ou não.

- Uma facada. De um inimigo. Há muito morto.

Ângela estremeceu. Ele falava de Nicolas, e ela conseguiu sentir o veneno em suas palavras quando ele mencionou o garoto que infernizara sua vida quando humano. Preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Que horas são?

- Uma da tarde.

Ela se alarmou. Saiu da cama e caminhou nua até o armário, procurando ali uma camisola de fácil acesso, e fácil para vestir.

- Merda. Eu perdi o dia... e ainda nem fiz o almoço...

- Perdeu?

A voz dele era brincalhona, e o sorriso quase jovial, mas ela sabia que por trás daquilo havia a malícia que ele sempre possuía. Ela sentiu seu rosto se aquecer levemente, no mesmo momento que colocava a camisola de qualquer maneira sobre o corpo. Isso não o impediu de observá-la por apenas alguns segundos. Sua visão era boa demais para não captar nada nesse espaço de tempo.

- Não se preocupe com o almoço. Eu já pedi algo para você.

Ângela sorriu, quase sonhadora. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Um homem lindo, bom de cama e que ainda pedia comida para ela. Tentou esconder sua satisfação, e saiu do quarto rapidamente, não querendo parecer boba perto dele. Foi até a cozinha. O pacotinho estava fechado, mas ela sabia exatamente o que era. Sorriu novamente, seus olhos brilhando no mesmo momento em que seu estômago roncava.

Batatas recheadas. Um pedaço do céu. Vindas diretamente do mercado Naschmarkt, do seu restaurante favorito por lá.

- Como sabe que eu amo isso?

Arsene deu de ombros de forma despreocupada.

- Ter uma amiga leitora de mentes pode ser útil de vez em quando.

- Obrigada.

Arsene sorriu, um sorriso genuíno e calmo, mas Ângela não percebeu tal sorriso, estava de costas, retirando uma batata do pacotinho e colocando no prato. Ele pegou-se observando as pernas dela, com o rosto levemente virado para o lado, como se fosse um cachorro. Ela virou-se e ele a acompanhou com os olhos, até ela andar até a mesa, sentando-se ali e começando a comer. Depois de alguns minutos, Ângela falou.

- Pelo menos terei a tarde para estudar.

- Eu não contaria com isso.

Ela olhou para ele, quase impaciente. Ela precisava estudar. Mas ele não parecia estar com as mesmas intenções que tivera pela manhã. Arsene apoiava-se no batente da porta, os braços cruzados e o pé apoiado na madeira, uma posição que ela percebeu ser a preferida dele. Mas seu rosto estava voltado para uma janela que ficava ali perto, os olhos perfeitos fitando lá fora com atenção.

- Aquele seu amigo está lá embaixo.

- George?

Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos automaticamente, tentando deixá-los mais arrumados. Arsene achou aquela atitude no mínimo ridícula. Então quando ela estava na presença dele ela poderia ficar descabelada, mas quando aquele humano estava por perto ela precisava estar perfeita? De repente assustou-se com sua própria reação. Por que se importava com isso?

Não queria pensar muito naquilo, e de qualquer maneira, ela ficava linda. Na verdade, ele preferia os cabelos longos e escuros na forma desalinhada em que estavam. Deixava-a ainda mais bonita.

- Sim. O professor.

Ele respondeu a pergunta dela, visivelmente enfadado pela visita repentina dele.

* * *

George entrou no apartamento de Ângela cerca de vinte minutos depois que ela havia terminado de almoçar. Nesse meio tempo, ela havia pedido gentilmente para Arsene não aparecer ali, ficando dentro do quarto ou até saindo do apartamento. O vampiro descartou a segunda opção rapidamente, algo naquele homem o deixava em sentido de alerta, inquieto. Não podia ignorar seus sentidos aguçados. Então ela havia concordado de ele ficar no quarto, tinha tomado um banho quente e agora abria a porta para George, visivelmente nervosa.

Ele a cumprimentou com um abraço amigável, seus olhos correndo pelo apartamento. Não era a primeira vez que entrava ali, mas quando visitou aquele lugar, sempre estava acompanhado de outros professores da faculdade ou visitara rapidamente para entregar papéis.

- Você não ligou, fiquei preocupado.

Arsene revirou os olhos. Estava apoiado na parede dentro do quarto onde sua mala estava, da mesma forma que se apoiava sempre. Não acreditou que aquele humano estava usando aquela estratégia e aquele desculpa idiota para vê-la. Como era sem criatividade...

- Sim. Eu fiquei de ligar, mas estava ocupada.

Dessa vez um sorriso percorreu o rosto do ruivo. Ele lembrou-se o quanto a deixara ocupada nas últimas horas. Sabia perfeitamente que ela também pensava a mesma coisa. Conseguiu captar o desconforto na voz dela quando ela respondeu.

Eles conversaram um pouco, até George tomar a coragem de fazer o convite. Uma escalada, no sábado, ao amanhecer. Arsene achou que ela iria recusar por ter que ir até a ONG, mas Ângela soltou uma exclamação.

- Adoraria! Há tempos não escalo. Adoro montanhas... elas me fazem tão bem...

George parecia até mesmo aliviado quando ela deu a resposta afirmativa. Despediu-se de Ângela como um cavalheiro e saiu minutos depois, recusando gentilmente a ficar para lanchar. Ela fechou a porta, pensando seriamente na ONG, não sabia como iria fazer, talvez pudesse ir no domingo. Mas avisaria Sophia.

Arsene não pensou muito sobre o compromisso inadiável dela aos sábados. Na verdade, seus pensamentos estavam mais distantes. Ele refletia sobre o que ela havia falado a George. Ela adorava montanhas, aquilo a fazia bem. Ela tinha isso em comum com ele.

E ela iria para uma montanha no sábado. Com George.


	12. Vítima

**Nota da Autora: **obrigada a todas vocês que deixaram reviews! Vocês me empolgam a postar mais rápido! Haha. *-*

* * *

**Vítima**

Ângela arrumava a mochila de acampamento de forma cuidadosa, pensando seriamente no que poderia retirar dali para que ela ficasse menos pesada. Era apenas uma escalada, porém, roupas extras e pelo menos um agasalho mais pesado teriam que entrar ali. Por precaução. Apesar de estar de manhã, ela não sabia exatamente em qual montanha iria iniciar a escalada, e em quanto tempo poderia terminar aquilo. Conhecia sua resistência física, mas a de George era um pouco duvidosa.

A última vez em que ela havia escalado com o professor, fora na presença dos amigos deles em comum. Então ela não observou muito o ritmo de ninguém, apenas concentrava-se em dar suas passadas mais longas para terminar aquilo rapidamente. Na época, estava um pouco chateada por causa do rompimento com Ben, e tudo a deixava com um pouco de impaciência.

Mas a época já havia passado. Ela agora teria a companhia apenas de George durante a escalada.

- Você sabe que eu terei que ir, não é?

E de Arsene.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar no que aquilo ia dar. Tudo estava combinado. Ela ia à ONG no dia seguinte, avisara a Sophia, sua mochila estava quase pronta, George passaria ali dentro de vinte minutos e ela finalmente teria um dia comum, longe de livros e alunos mal educados de universidades e escolas. Ela respirou fundo, virando-se para ele.

- E posso saber por que você irá?

Arsene franziu o cenho, não entendendo a dúvida dela. Não era óbvio? Mesmo que durante a semana ele não tivesse sentido nem ao menos o cheiro de algum vampiro por perto, ela ainda corria riscos. Riscos que aumentavam à medida que ela se embrenhava pelas matas perto de Viena.

Bella enfatizou a importância da presença dele nessa saída de Ângela.

- Vampiros sempre procuram presas fáceis em áreas de acampamentos... Achei que se lembraria disso.

Ângela estremeceu ante a lembrança horrível. Regina, Thomas e Thiago. Gritos. Sangue. Virou-se para Arsene, ele observou um pouco de hostilidade nos traços do rosto dela.

- Isso foi desnecessário, Arsene.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, quase se desculpando pelo que havia falado. _Quase_. Para ele, poderia ser apenas uma piada irônica, mas para ela significava mais. Significava a perda dos seus amigos e uma página de sua vida que ela não queria se lembrar. E ele não queria fazê-la ficar mal.

_De onde havia vindo isso?_

De qualquer maneira, ele sabia que a área que George escolheu visitar era perigosa. Bella havia visto no futuro da amiga para onde ela ia, e pedira para Arsene rastrear a área. Qualquer vampiro por perto ele poderia lidar.

- É para sua segurança.

Ele disse, quase amavelmente. Se ela não o conhecesse, diria que Arsene estava parecendo um namorado preocupado. Mas ele era apenas um vampiro seguindo ordens de outro vampiro superior a ele. Ângela não queria a presença dele, podia sentir que o ruivo não gostava de George, e perguntava-se a todo o momento o motivo disso. Mas nunca fizera a pergunta em voz alta.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, no mesmo momento que o som do interfone preenchia o silêncio do quarto. Ela virou-se para a janela, vendo bem lá embaixo George esperando a descida dela. Ela fechou a mochila e olhou para o ruivo. Ele estava com uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa preta e sapatos escuros. Não parecia alguém que estava prestes a acompanhar uma escalada.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, Arsene meneou a cabeça.

- Eu estarei por perto.

Ela gesticulou, jogando a alça da pesada mochila no ombro. Saiu do quarto, caminhando para a sala. Arsene observou-a melhor. Estava nervosa, ansiosa por estar na companhia daquele professor. Ansiosa por estar a sós com ele. Sua calça de escalada era colada ao corpo, deixando as curvas perfeitas das pernas torneadas à mostra, sua blusa escondia quase tudo, mas ele já sabia o que estava ali dentro. Uma preciosidade. Os cabelos longos e escuros estavam presos e ela parecia usar lentes no momento.

E estava linda.

Antes de sair do apartamento, ela o olhou uma última vez, forçando um sorriso sem jeito. Fechou a porta logo em seguida, deixando-o só.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, Ângela abraçava George. O homem indicou o jipe que os esperavam e ela caminhou até ele, jogando a mochila no banco de trás. Naquele momento, não pôde deixar de observar que havia uma barraca ali atrás. Franziu o cenho, virando-se para ele, que já estava sentando-se no banco de motorista.

- Por que trouxe barraca?

George olhou-a pelo espelho retrovisor do meio do carro, dando de ombros. Mas ao perceber a dúvida dela persistir, virou-se para trás e olhou-a com atenção.

- Ângela, a montanha é grande. Já são quase dez horas da manhã. Podemos demorar o dia inteiro para escalá-la. É melhor prevenir. Eu levo a barraca como carga extra. Não se preocupe.

Ângela assentiu com a cabeça, mas no fundo não gostou daquilo. Não sabia dizer o motivo certo, mas ela era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ser avisada antes sobre mudanças de planos. E ele não havia feito isso. Se tivessem que dormir na montanha, ela não poderia ir à ONG no dia seguinte, como prometera a Sophia, e seu tempo de estudo seria reduzido drasticamente, o que poderia comprometer sua rotina. Ângela não podia parar de estudar, tinha que terminar a tese do seu mestrado.

Mas no fim não disse nada sobre isso em voz alta, apenas subiu no jipe ao lado do rapaz, que ligou o veículo e manobrou para sair dali. O dia estava frio, mas ela tinha um casaco extra e roupas extras dentro da mochila. Pelo menos Ângela era prevenida.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se estranha. Semanas atrás, daria tudo para ter a oportunidade de estar a sós com George. Uma noite em uma montanha com ele era um sonho. Um sonho distante, a muito abandonado. Agora ela não sentia mais nada, nem expectativa. Perguntou-se o motivo.

Mas não achou a resposta.

* * *

Arsene havia ficado no apartamento dela apenas para dar à garota um pouco de privacidade com aquele humano. Tinha planos de ir até eles apenas duas horas depois, mas ao escutar a conversa dos dois vinda pela rua, automaticamente escutou-a perguntar o porquê do homem ter trazido uma barraca. Seu sexto sentido se alarmou.

Ele conseguiu sentir a malícia nas palavras de George quando o humano respondeu. Uma malícia que passou despercebida por Ângela, mas que o ruivo conseguiu captar com facilidade por ser um vampiro de sentidos aguçados, ter um olfato para mentira. E por ser homem.

Travou o maxilar quando o jipe saiu pela rua, virando-se para mudar de roupa rapidamente.

Seguiria cada passo daquele maldito professor.

* * *

Ângela deu o último passo em direção ao pico da montanha, um lugar muito bonito. Ali era quase chapado, como se fosse projetado para receber visitantes e pessoas que tinham o acampamento como lazer.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado entrar em seus pulmões. O aroma da floresta entrou pelo seu nariz, invadindo seus sentidos e os inebriando. Ela adorava aquele aroma, a mistura do cheiro da grama, das árvores, dos animais e da madeira do local. Podia escutar um rio correr mais abaixo se fizesse silêncio e se concentrasse muito.

Ela não estava muito cansada, já George ofegava, e se sentou ao lado dela, em uma pedra, descansando um pouco. Ângela sorriu para ele, que fez uma careta como se quisesse um tempo para respirar. Ela estava acostumada a escalar, mas sentiu que a montanha era um pouco mais isolada das que ela costumava praticar aquilo. O céu estava pintado com um leve tom arroxeado, indicando que o crepúsculo estava ali, e a noite estava cada segundo mais próxima. E consequentemente, indicando a ela que teria que dormir ali, de qualquer maneira.

Depois de alguns minutos parados e observando o local, George se levantou e foi desenrolar a lona da barraca para começar a armá-la. Ângela sentiu seu corpo ser percorrido por um arrepio de frio, o suor gelado ensopava suas roupas. Ela achou que seria uma boa hora de escapar da presença dele e tomar um banho.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho. Estou escutando um riacho próximo.

- Você vai congelar.

Ângela sorriu, pegando a mochila e colocando nos ombros novamente.

- Eu prefiro congelar a permanecer suada!

George retribuiu a brincadeira com um sorriso, mas voltou sua atenção para a lona. Ela respirou fundo, descendo rapidamente um pouco a montanha, guiando-se pelo som do riacho. Achou-o cerca de dez minutos depois, olhando em volta para observar se havia algum animal por perto. Jogou a mochila no chão e pegou um graveto, enfiando-o no riacho para saber mais ou menos a altura dele. Não era fundo, a água que corria ali poderia cobri-la até um pouco mais acima da linha da cintura, e a correnteza não estava forte.

Não querendo mais permanecer naquelas roupas imundas, ela se despiu rapidamente, ficando nua no meio da floresta. O vento gelado bateu em seu corpo, fazendo cada poro se arrepiar em protesto ao frio. Mas ela ignorou a sensação, colocando o pé dentro da água. Estava mais gelada do que o vento e ela fechou os olhos, tomando a devida coragem para entrar ali. Quando finalmente estava agachada, com o corpo todo coberto e com apenas a cabeça para fora, seu queixo começou a bater. Dez minutos depois, ela tinha se acostumado com a temperatura da água.

Ângela puxou a mochila para perto, pegando ali sabonete natural para não poluir a água. Passou-o pelo corpo calmamente, sentindo-se relaxada. No seu íntimo, sabia que não estava só. Arsene tinha lhe dito que estaria por perto, e mesmo que não o visse, conseguia sentir os olhos vermelhos cravados no rio.

Ela não estava enganada. Alguns metros depois do rio, Arsene estava agachado em cima de uma árvore, observando-a com atenção. Ela passava o sabonete pela pele pálida calmamente, as pequenas bolhas deixando um rastro cintilante por onde corriam. O cabelo estava preso em um coque. De vez em quando ela se levantava, a água transparente deslizava pelas curvas femininas, mostrando os mamilos rijos por causa do frio do local.

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando manter a calma. Sabia que o humano não estava por perto, e que se quisesse poderia tomá-la ali mesmo. Mas não se arriscou. Mesmo que não tivesse captado cheiro nenhum de vampiros, o cheiro do sexo era algo forte demais para atrair a atenção de pessoas da espécie dele, caso houvesse algum próximo o suficiente para captá-lo.

Ela puxou uma toalha de dentro da mochila, saindo do rio e secando-se rapidamente. Enfiou a roupa quente no corpo, colocando a roupa antiga em uma sacola de plástico. Soltou os cabelos e os escovou, fazendo um rabo de cavalo. Jogou a escova dentro da mochila junto com a sacola de plástico e fechou-a, olhando em volta uma última vez.

Caminhou de volta para o local onde iriam dormir. Arsene foi atrás, pulando facilmente pelas árvores sem fazer barulho e observando cada passo da garota. Ela chegou à barraca depois de dez minutos, e George sorriu ao vê-la.

- Fico feliz que tenha sobrevivido a um banho congelante. Acho que vou arriscar a sorte.

Ângela respondeu com um sorriso. Logo depois, ele pegou uma mochila bem menor do que a dela e perguntou para que lado o rio estava. Ela apontou e ele desceu rapidamente, prometendo não demorar muito. Já estava escuro.

Ela se sentou em um tronco de árvore que estava ali, sentindo o calor das chamas da fogueira que George havia acendido lamberem seu corpo, deixando-a mais confortável. A barraca já estava pronta para recebê-los. Ela estremeceu ante a ideia. Não tinha certeza se queria dormir ali, mas sentia seu corpo tão cansado que sabia que iria apagar no momento em que deitasse. De qualquer forma, seria perigoso voltar agora.

Arsene aproveitou-se da retirada do professor para se aproximar. Ângela escutou os passos dele, e virou-se rapidamente, desconfiada. Na certa não era George. Quando viu o ruivo, respirou fundo.

- Você quer me matar do coração?

Arsene não sorriu como fazia sempre quando ela se assustava. Ela virou-se para ele, passando uma das pernas para o outro lado do tronco. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura e coturnos que iam até o meio da canela dele, uma blusa fina de malha negra, porém um pouco mais colada ao corpo. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam soltos, e alguns fios voavam para trás. Ângela sabia que ele não sentia frio. E ele estava lindo.

- O que faz aqui? Combinamos de você não aparecer!

- Vim para lhe dar um aviso.

A voz dele estava séria, e ela não gostou daquele tom. Arsene não era o tipo de vampiro que falava daquele modo se não precisasse.

- Aviso?

Ele se aproximou, o aroma adocicado de mel invadiu o olfato dela. De repente ela sentiu falta daquele aroma, e percebeu que estaria muito mais feliz com aquele homem alto e ruivo ao seu lado ou dentro daquela barraca do que com a presença de George. Na verdade, apenas em ficar um dia longe dele, percebeu que sentira falta do vampiro. Mas não disse em voz alta. Desconfiava de que não diria isso nem sob tortura. Ele olhou-a com atenção.

- Tome cuidado.

Ângela ia perguntar o motivo, mas antes que abrisse a boca, escutou o som de um galho se quebrando. George reapareceu entre as árvores, subindo. Os cabelos visivelmente molhados. Quando ela se virou, Arsene não estava mais lá, apenas o aroma doce indicava de que ele havia estado ali, perto dela.

- Achei que ia morrer.

George jogou a mochila perto da barraca, sentando-se ao lado de Ângela. Parecia mal humorado, como se adivinhasse naquele meio tempo que tomar banho em um rio congelante em meio a uma floresta na parte da noite fora burrice.

- Você quer comer algo?

Ela perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção dele. Ele gesticulou para que ela abrisse uma maletinha que estava ao lado da barraca e ela pegou ali ovos e alguns pedaços de bacon. Teria avisado para George que fritar bacon em meio a uma floresta possivelmente infestada de animais carnívoros não era algo inteligente, mas ele parecia um pouco nervoso, então ela deixou aquele assunto de lado.

Depois de trinta minutos se alimentando, olhando estrelas, conversando sobre a universidade e interesses em comum que possuíam, George havia tocado no assunto daquela sexta-feira na boate diversas vezes, mas ela se desviara como fumaça se desvia de dedos que se fecham. Ele parecia um pouco mais calmo. Seu cabelo já estava seco e um estômago cheio parecia ter tirado o mau humor dele. Ela fitava as chamas da lareira, perguntando-se se seria prudente ir dormir. Foi quando ele começou a conversa novamente.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender o motivo de você ter saído com aquele cara.

Ela revirou os olhos, pedindo paciência mentalmente. Olhou-o com atenção.

- George, eu já pedi para você não tocar nesse assunto. Por que simplesmente não o esquece?

- Porque eu gosto de você. Achei que isso fosse recíproco.

A resposta a pegou desprevenida. George gostava dela? Desde quando? Nunca demonstrara interesse nela, e sempre quando saíam juntos, ele fazia questão de ignorá-la e se esfregar em outras mulheres. Por meses Ângela se aprontava para dar aula na universidade, tentando assim chamar a atenção dele e arrancar do homem um elogio. Em vão. De qualquer maneira, ficou um pouco sem jeito com a declaração rápida dele. Quase pediu desculpas por não ter notado e não dar importância ao que ele sentia, mas algo dentro de si achou que aquilo seria idiotice. Ela começou a apertar os dedos da mão.

- George... não aconteceu nada naquele dia. Ele apenas me levou para casa...

Ele a interrompeu com um barulho de boca, demonstrando sua descrença.

- Ângela, você quer que eu acredite nisso? Desde que você foi embora da boate com aquele cara, você mudou. Ele não te levou apenas para a casa. Não tente me enganar. As mulheres hoje em dia são fáceis demais para ter acontecido apenas isso.

Quando ele terminou de dizer o que realmente pensava, Ângela sentiu uma raiva anormal apoderar de seu corpo. Quem ele pensava que era? Achava que ela era igual àquelas mulheres que ele saía todos os fins de semana? Achou que poderia falar com ela o que quisesse como falava com aquelas outras de quinta categoria?

- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo dessa maneira? – ela se levantou do tronco, as mãos fechadas em punho. – Ou melhor, quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher que você pensa.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que a deixou desconfortável. Ele se levantou também.

- Eu sei que não é.

Ele se aproximou, mas ela deu um passo atrás, tentando sair de perto daquele homem que ela parecia não conhecer. O rosto de George foi percorrido por uma carranca.

- Se você não teve nada com aquele homem, por que se afasta de mim?

- Eu não estou interessada. – ela correu os olhos pela mata. – Vamos embora.

Ela disse por fim, no qual ele apenas sorriu.

- Embora? Está escuro como breu! – ele olhou para o céu estrelado. – Mas acho que já estou te entendendo. Você gosta de homens com mais atitude, não é? Que te beijem como aquele cara a beijou enquanto se encaixava por trás de você?

O modo como ele falou aquilo deixou uma sensação horrível no corpo de Ângela. Ela só não sabia se era asco, medo ou raiva. Ele falava como se ela tivesse deixado qualquer um se esfregar nela em meio a uma pista de dança. De repente George se aproximou, abraçando-a e tentando beijá-la. Ângela espalmou as mãos no peito forte dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas ele parecia determinado.

- Me solta!

George sorriu e conseguiu raspar levemente os lábios dele nos dela. Mas quanto mais ela parecia tentar impedi-lo, mais ele parecia se divertir com a tentativa dela.

De longe, Arsene observava com atenção. Não queria interferir, sabia que ela conseguia lidar com um homem como aquele tentando beijá-la. Mulheres sempre conseguiam isso. E no fundo, sabia que ele desistiria depois de algum tempo.

Mas de repente, ele sentiu que George começava a ficar mais violento, e consequentemente mais excitado. Ela tentou gritar, mas o homem a impediu com a mão.

Os olhos de Ângela começaram a lacrimejar quando George a derrubou no chão, ele montou nela, suas pernas fortes espaçando as dela, no mesmo momento em que ele tentava puxar o tecido da calça dela para baixo. Ângela tentou chutá-lo, mas ele era forte. As mãos dele foram em direção à calça dele, tentando pegar seu próprio membro. Ela virou-se para a mata.

- Arsene...

Um sussurro, um sussurro contido, como se fosse uma brisa mesclando-se ao barulho de um tornado. Foi preciso apenas isso para que ela sentisse o peso do corpo de George a deixando, ele foi arremessado para longe, batendo o seu corpo em uma árvore. Por milagre, continuou consciente, e virou-se de forma assustada para Ângela para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Arsene estava agachado em frente a ela, os cabelos ruivos dançando em volta do rosto perfeito de mármore conforme o vento batia em seu corpo. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro doce do sangue entrar em suas narinas, atiçando seu olfato poderoso e seu instinto assassino. Ele olhou para Ângela, a garota assustou-se pelo modo como ele a fitou. Os olhos estavam negros.

Ela pôde se lembrar vivamente de que ele era um vampiro, da noite em que tinha o conhecido e do que ele realmente era capaz. A olhava com cólera e desejo, mas um desejo diferente do que ele já havia a olhado. Um desejo de sangue.

Arsene tentava se controlar, o cheiro do sangue dela misturado à raiva dele por aquele humano poderia desencadear sensações cada vez mais homicidas nele.

- O que esse homem está fazendo aqui?

George parecia ter se recomposto e pelo visto não sabia o perigo que estava correndo e o perigo que aquele homem ruivo representava. Ângela sentiu uma fincada forte na barriga e automaticamente colocou a mão ali, sentindo-a ficar úmida. Tremendo, puxou a blusa de lã pesada para cima, descobrindo um corte profundo ali. Provavelmente devido ao cinto de George, sentiu-o raspar na pele dela quando ele havia tentado...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Arsene se levantou. Era muito mais alto que George, mas o professor não parecia estar com medo dele.

- Homem?

- Sim, você não é o homem que está comendo Ângela?

De repente Arsene voou em direção ao humano, puxando-o pelo pescoço e levantando-o. As pernas dele começaram a balançar e um barulho estranho saiu de sua boca quando ele tentou gritar, mas as mãos de Arsene fecharam-se ainda mais fortemente em torno da garganta do homem.

- Que fique bem claro. Eu não sou um homem. Eu sou um monstro.

Tudo correu muito rápido. Arsene se movimentou em direção a George, que gritou dessa vez mais alto, um som terrível de se ouvir, cortando o silêncio da floresta e penetrando entre as árvores. O ruivo mordeu-o fortemente, e um barulho agonizante de algo se quebrando chegou aos ouvidos de Ângela.

De repente o vampiro o soltou, o corpo de George bateu de qualquer maneira na grama.

Demorou alguns segundos até Ângela perceber que ele estava morto.


	13. Ação Reação

**Nota da Autora: **Feu chegou à marca de 100 reviews! Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentam aqui, me incentivando com essa loucura!

* * *

**Ação. Reação.**

Ao perceber o que tinha ocorrido, Ângela sufocou um grito que insistia em querer sair de sua garganta, sentiu os músculos do seu corpo começarem a amolecer, dando espaço para o cérebro se desligar. Mas não queria desmaiar, não agora. Não _podia_ desmaiar.

Ela focou sua atenção no vampiro que estava alguns metros a sua frente, mesmo que estivesse lenta, ela conseguiu observar de forma clara o modo como o corpo dele parecia rígido, como se ele estivesse se contendo a algo. De repente ele se virou vagarosamente em direção a ela, o rosto dele estava pingando sangue, o líquido vermelho deixando um rastro da boca até o queixo, contrastando de forma grotesca com o rosto pálido. Seus olhos estavam de um negro assustador, mas o modo como ele a olhava era indecifrável. Ela não poderia imaginar o que estava se passando na cabeça dele agora.

Relutantemente, ela correu os olhos para George. O homem estava caído em uma posição horrível, o pescoço em um ângulo antinatural em relação ao corpo. A pele da garganta estava rasgada, mas o sangue escorria de forma lenta de dentro da ferida, derramando-se na grama e pintando a terra de um leve tom escuro.

- Você... Você o matou...

Arsene olhou para o corpo do humano de forma indiferente, virando-se novamente para Ângela. Ele não respirava, o cheiro do sangue estava forte demais para que ele se arriscasse. Correu a língua pelos lábios delineados, limpando o sangue do queixo com a manga da blusa.

- Com prazer.

A resposta dele foi um choque para ela, tudo ali era. George estava morto, Arsene era um assassino e sempre seria, e se parecia ainda mais com um falando daquela forma, como se não tivesse acabado de quebrar e rasgar o pescoço de alguém conhecido dela. Pela segunda vez.

Dessa vez, ela gritou.

Um grito carregado de pânico, horror e tristeza. Porque não queria admitir a si mesma, mas já estava se esquecendo de como Arsene era, e o que ele representava. E aquele ruivo estava em sua casa. Como alguém com um poder destrutivo tão forte podia ser designado a protegê-la? Ele escutou-a de forma calma, o grito ressoando por toda a mata fechada que ficava um pouco abaixo da montanha. Mas por estarem bem no alto, aquilo dava até eco.

- Pare de gritar.

Ele pediu calmamente, mas ela não parou. Arsene sabia que tal grito não seria ouvido por humanos, e poderia até estar tranquilo em relação a isso. Mas seu olfato poderoso captou um cheiro diferente, um cheiro peculiar e conhecido. Cheiro de vampiro. Ele fechou os olhos, não acreditando em sua sorte.

- _Maudite merde_...

Ele rapidamente se aproximou de Ângela, tentando colocar as mãos nos ombros dela para que ela se acalmasse, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma reação de repulsa. Ela encolheu-se, temendo que ele encostasse nela.

- Não toque em mim!

- Acalme-se!

Ele pediu. Ela parecia fora de si. Arsene correu os olhos pelo local. Sentia aromas diferentes. Eram dois, e pareciam se mover rapidamente. Teria que retirar os pertences dela ali antes de eles chegarem. Deixaria o humano ali, seu sangue já havia se esvaído do seu corpo há tempos, os vampiros nada poderiam fazer. Teria que ligar para Bella ao chegar a Viena.

Ele tentou pegar o braço de Ângela novamente, mas a garota voltou a se encolher. O cheiro do sangue estava forte naquele lugar, e parte daquele cheiro – mesmo que mínima – vinha dela. Com sorte o cheiro do humano morto iria distrair os vampiros a tempo para eles saírem dali.

Arsene olhou para Ângela, que parecia decidida a não deixar que ele encostasse nela.

- Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Antes que ela percebesse as intenções do vampiro, sentiu a mão pálida dele encostar em sua perna, seu corpo foi percorrido por um sono anormal. Segundos depois ela estava inconsciente.

* * *

Ela acordou horas depois, sentindo algo macio por debaixo do seu corpo. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que estava em sua própria cama, o cheiro e as cores do seu quarto a deixaram com uma sensação mais confortável. Sua cabeça parecia pesar toneladas, ela estava visivelmente cansada, mas não sentia sono. Aquela sensação lhe lembrava ressaca, como se ela tivesse bebido muito na noite anterior. Sentiu algo lhe incomodar na barriga e levantou levemente a cabeça. Percebeu que um curativo tampava o que antes ali era um corte. Lembrou-se do que havia vivido antes de ser desacordada.

Segundos depois percebeu que o ruivo estava ao lado dela, sentado na cama e olhando-a com uma atenção estranha. Sentiu o medo invadir seu corpo novamente. Seu corpo se encolheu de forma automática, como se aquilo fosse protegê-la caso ele tentasse algo.

- Saia de perto de mim.

Ele não saiu. Na verdade, parecia nem ter escutado o pedido. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos no rosto dela como se procurassem algo ali, mas não estivessem conseguindo achar. As orbes estavam claras, indicando que ele havia se alimentado naquele espaço de tempo em que ela esteve desacordada. A linha do seu maxilar estava reta, mostrando sua concentração peculiar. Ele não estava com a mesma roupa que estava antes. Vestia uma calça escura e uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, o que deixava os cabelos ruivos ainda mais alaranjados. Depois de alguns minutos a fitando, ele falou.

- Eu sou um vampiro. Eu mato seres humanos.

Falou de forma calma. Ele parecia ter pensado bastante antes de dizer isso, e no modo como iria dizer. Ela se remexeu, inquieta.

- Você bebeu o sangue dele?

- Não bebo sangue sujo.

- Seus olhos estão claros.

- Eu cacei depois que te deixei em segurança.

O silêncio se instalou depois da observação dele. Arsene não havia bebido o sangue de George, afundou seus dentes no pescoço do professor apenas para matá-lo. Ele havia morrido para nada. O ruivo pareceu se dar conta do que ela estava pensando ao ver o rosto da garota sendo percorrido por uma incredulidade. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar vagarosamente e fazendo o cheiro característico e adocicado dele chegar ao nariz dela.

- O que você esperava de mim? Eu sou projetado para isso.

- Mas era George.

- Ele quase te estuprou.

Ele falou de forma séria, mas parecia triste quando disse. De repente um reconhecimento invadiu o rosto dela. Arsene levantou-se, visivelmente incomodado com aquela informação dita em voz alta. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, seus coturnos fazendo barulho no piso frio do apartamento. Ele passou a mão longa nos cabelos ruivos, jogando-os para trás e deixando-os um pouco bagunçados.

- Ele quase te estuprou, Ângela.

Foi a primeira vez que ele falou o nome dela, e por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, ela adorou o som do nome dela na boca dele. Ela entendeu exatamente o motivo da raiva dele naquele momento na montanha, imaginou o que Arsene havia passado ao ver George tentando tomá-la à força. Mas ainda assim achou a morte do professor desnecessária.

- Não precisava matá-lo.

- Você chamou o meu nome. – ele a lembrou.

- Eu queria apenas que você tirasse George de cima de mim.

Arsene a olhou com raiva, quase hostilidade.

- _Apenas?_ E depois? O que eu iria fazer com ele? Explicar quem eu sou? Explicar como eu consegui jogá-lo em cima de uma árvore apenas com uma mão? Explicar o que eu estava fazendo ali? Vigiá-lo? Já estou cuidando de uma humana. Isso basta.

Aquilo a ofendeu, como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara. Não entendeu sua reação de imediato, sabia que Arsene estava falando o óbvio, mas não conseguia não se sentir magoada.

- Eu não preciso que alguém cuide de mim. Acho que você já percebeu que eu sou confiável. Nunca vou falar nada para ninguém. De qualquer maneira, há muitos vampiros em Volterra para fazer esse serviço por você. Você não precisa estar aqui. Você está aqui porque quer.

De repente Arsene percebeu que havia dito algo errado. Algo estúpido. Ele se aproximou dela novamente, vendo os olhos escuros que ela possuía começarem a lacrimejar, um acúmulo de lágrimas que ele odiou ver ali.

- Não fique assim... você sabe como eu lido com estupro. Eu me descontrolei. Reconheço. Mas não me arrependo. Além do mais, você estava sangrando... eu fiquei com sede...

Ele sentiu a repulsa dela logo após a última frase. Ela se encolheu levemente, o rosto sendo percorrido por um asco disfarçado misturado a um medo encoberto. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não tenha medo de mim...

Ela começou a chorar, as lágrimas correndo pela pele perfeita do rosto bonito. Um choro que ele nunca havia visto antes. Sentido, dolorido e inconsolável.

- Não adianta... você sempre será um predador. E eu, a presa.

Aquilo não era exatamente verdade. Arsene não a via como presa, apesar de Ângela ser humana, e consequentemente, fonte de alimento natural para ele.

- Você está exagerando. Eu fiquei com sede, sim. Mas eu consigo me controlar. Tive anos para chegar a esse nível.

Não pôde deixar de se sentir ofendido. Estava mais que claro que ele era controlado o suficiente para ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela, mesmo que ela estivesse sangrando. Não era qualquer aroma doce de sangue que o fazia se descontrolar e fincar os dentes na primeira vítima que aparecesse. Aquilo era uma reação de vampiros amadores e que não mediam as consequências de seus atos. Moleques, em outras palavras. Mas, por mais que ele tentasse convencê-la de que aquilo que ela pensava era tolice, mais ela chorava.

- Não chore, _chérie_. Por favor.

Sentia-se inquieto ao vê-la daquela maneira. Machucada. Ele estava preparado para machucados físicos, mas não para aqueles. Ela passou a mão no rosto, uma tentativa nula de limpar as lágrimas.

- Não consigo... não consigo controlar o que eu sinto quando estou perto de você. Parece que sinto tudo duplicado. Tudo se torna intenso. E você é tão diferente de mim nisso, entende?

O corpo de Arsene se enrijeceu, ele fechou os olhos e travou o maxilar, não acreditando em sua falta de sorte.

- _Merde_.

Xingou. Ângela não entendeu o motivo do palavrão, mas percebeu que sempre quando ele estava excitado ou com raiva ele falava em francês. Como se tal singularidade fosse um aviso.

Arsene começou a ficar inquieto, sabia exatamente o que aquele tipo de reação dela significava, e sinceramente, não sabia se estava pronto para lidar com isso. De repente sentiu seu celular vibrar. Enfiou a mão na calça e abriu o aparelho. Era uma mensagem. De Bella.

_Não fuja disso. Pode ser apenas uma paixão humana._

_Estarei aí no dia seguinte._

Ele não sabia o que odiar mais, se o fato da humana começar a ter esse tipo de reação intensa e deixá-lo inseguro com isso, ou o fato de Bella saber de tudo porque tinha o maldito dom de ver o futuro. De qualquer maneira, a vampira estaria ali no dia seguinte. Ele poderia sair para pensar um pouco sobre tudo aquilo.

Ele voltou a sua atenção para Ângela no momento em que desligava o aparelho, jogando-o em cima de um móvel ali perto. Ela parecia exausta, seus olhos estavam baixos, seu corpo mole e sua respiração um pouco lenta.

- Você quer que eu a desacorde de novo?

- Claro que não. Estou me sentindo horrível. Como se eu estivesse de ressaca.

- Isso acontece quando eu desacordo alguém sem o consentimento da pessoa.

Em outro momento, ela iria xingá-lo por ele ter a desacordado sem a permissão dela. Pior, teria perguntado o motivo disso. Mas aquilo não parecia relevante a ela, o que corroborava a exaustão que ela parecia estar imersa. O que ele agradeceu. Não queria falar sobre os vampiros que ele sentiu se aproximar na montanha.

- Se você me der seu consentimento, posso fazer você dormir. Dessa vez sem ressaca.

Um sorriso mínimo percorreu o rosto dela. Ela ponderou, pensando visivelmente se isso seria prudente. Arsene percebeu a relutância dela. Respirou fundo.

- Prometo sair de perto de você assim que o fizer. Se você quiser isso. Além do mais, Bella estará aqui na parte da manhã.

A tranquilidade finalmente pareceu invadi-la, atingindo as linhas de expressão do rosto e desatando os nós que a preocupação havia feito ali. Ele não gostou muito do alívio visível dela, mas estava claro que ela queria um pouco de espaço, queria que ele se afastasse dela.

- Me dê um minuto para eu tomar um banho.

- Você está com curativo.

Ela se sentou vagarosamente na cama, dando de ombros e levantando-se logo depois.

- Você pode fazer de novo.

Ele sentiu ali a confiança dela se reintegrando, mesmo que aquilo fosse ínfimo. Adorou aquilo, e logo depois ficou preocupado com sua reação. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro ser ligado, e logo depois a água correndo.

Levantou-se para procurar gaze, algodão e o material necessário para desinfetar o corte que aquele maldito professor havia feito nela. Arrumou a cama dela, puxando o cobertor para que ela se deitasse direito dessa vez. Esperou.

Dez minutos depois, ela surgiu no corredor, entrando no quarto calmamente. Seu corpo estava coberto apenas com a toalha. Seu cabelo estava molhado, e pingava, as gotas de água batendo no ombro e correndo pelas curvas do colo, até sumir por entre os seios. Ela olhou um pouco sem jeito para ele.

- Eu esqueci a roupa.

Arsene gesticulou para ela.

- Não vou fazer nada, mesmo se eu vê-la nua.

Era verdade. Ela estava machucada, e ele não queria tentar algo com ela daquele modo. Além disso, parecia que Ângela estava com um medo estranho dele, levemente desconfiada do que ele poderia fazer. Ela caminhou para o armário e pegou ali uma lingerie branca e uma camisola, olhando-o de canto de olho antes de jogar a toalha para a poltrona e começar a se vestir.

Arsene fez de tudo para não olhá-la muito, mas seu instinto e sua origem fizeram com que ele cedesse à tentação. O corpo dela era bonito demais para que ele a ignorasse, e o incitava às piores coisas apenas por estar ali, tão vulnerável e alcançável...

Ela jogou a camisola por cima do corpo, pegando a toalha logo depois e secando um pouco o cabelo. Olhou-o novamente, tendo a consciência dos olhos vermelhos claros acompanhando cada movimento dela. Andou até a cama e deitou-se ali, respirando fundo.

- Está doendo. Doeu muito quando a água bateu... sangrou bastante.

Ele percebeu que ela falava do machucado. Apenas assentiu, tentando tranquilizá-la. Há mais de cem anos não sentia dor física, apenas quando irritava Jane. Mas poderia imaginar como ela se sentia. Ela levantou a camisola, expondo o corte um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Ângela fitou o machucado, ficando um pouco zonza. Estava um pouco fundo, e ela temia que aquilo infeccionasse. Mas percebeu que já havia parado de sangrar, e que seu corpo trabalhava para fechar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Subitamente, sentiu uma leve sensação gelada percorrer o corte, e sentiu-se aliviada. Percebeu segundos depois que Arsene estava soprando levemente o machucado. Seus dedos longos começaram a trabalhar com experiência ali, como se o ruivo fosse um enfermeiro, e não um vampiro. Ela perguntou-se onde ele havia aprendido a fazer curativos, e em que aquilo seria útil a ele, mas não fez a pergunta em voz alta. Estava fascinada demais com a delicadeza dos gestos dele para pensar em algo mais concreto. Se não o conhecesse, poderia até arriscar a dizer que ele fazia aquilo com carinho.

Arsene terminou dois minutos depois. Passando o dedo indicador levemente pela atadura. Ele desceu calmamente, sentindo a pele quente dela correndo a sua pele gelada. Seu dedo automaticamente desceu um pouco, correndo levemente pela lingerie de algodão branco, percorrendo com certa relutância o contorno do lábios do sexo dela. Ângela respirou fundo e Arsene fechou os olhos, buscando o controle perdido no momento.

- Eu prometi... – ele pensou em voz alta.

Ela estava confusa. Muito. Horas atrás, e ela não tinha ideia de quantas, aquele ruivo havia matado um amigo dela de forma mais inescrupulosa possível. O assassinado de forma violenta, enfiando os dentes e rasgando o pescoço do homem sem pensar duas vezes. E mesmo depois daquilo, ela só queria estar ali, com ele. De qualquer maneira, George havia merecido. O corte em sua barriga estava doendo muito e a imagem daquele homem nojento retirando as calças e colocando o membro para fora para tentar algo à força invadiram a mente dela.

Ela estremeceu automaticamente ante a lembrança, e no mesmo momento Arsene retirou o dedo de onde ele acariciava com tanta vontade, achando que ela estava tendo uma reação negativa com a carícia dele.

- Isso não é saudável.

Ela disse, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- O quê?

- Eu quase fui estuprada horas atrás. E estou pensando em ir para a cama com você.

O rosto pálido de Arsene foi percorrido por um sorriso contido, mas malicioso. Ele colocou a camisola dela no lugar, afastando-se de uma vez daquela tentação. Sentou-se perto dela na cama.

- Não pense nisso, _chérie_. Tente apagar o que houve de sua mente. Pelo menos por essa noite.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando-o um pouco sem jeito. Arsene observou a garota relutar. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no quarto, até que ela se remexeu inquieta no colchão.

- Pode se deitar comigo?

É claro que ele podia se deitar ao lado dela. Na verdade, era tudo o que ele mais queria, mas tentava a todo custo não pensar nisso. Queria vê-la confiar nele novamente, sentir que ele podia sim, protegê-la, e que ele não seria uma ameaça a ela. Agora ela não pedia um espaço, e sim para que ele ficasse ao lado dela. Arsene ficou mais tranquilo com isso, e se perguntou o motivo da reação.

Ele retirou os coturnos e deitou-se ao lado dela. Ângela pensou um pouco, ponderando se seria responsável fazer o que ela tinha vontade. Segundos depois, decidiu se arriscar. Ele estava deitado com os braços para cima, mas logo quando a viu pousar a cabeça no peito forte dele, retirou um de trás da cabeça e passou em volta dela, em um instinto protetor. Seus dedos longos acariciaram o ombro dela. Ângela respirou fundo. Ele cheirava muito bem, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho, sua roupa era macia, e ela conseguia sentir a pele gelada dele mesmo através do tecido de malha. Mas não se importava com essa peculiaridade. Na verdade, não se importava nem mesmo com a falta de batimento cardíacos.

- Fico pensando se vou conseguir ia à ONG amanhã. De que adianta tentar ajudar vítimas de estupro se quase me tornei uma?

Ela estremeceu e logo depois sentiu o braço dele apertá-la levemente em direção ao corpo dele, como se quisesse abraçá-la. Os dedos deles se infiltraram pelos fios escuros do cabelo dela, fazendo uma carícia ali.

- Tire o dia para você amanhã... tente relaxar. Seu corte amanhã estará quase fechado.

- Vai demorar dias para que isso feche.

Silêncio.

- Digamos que eu coloquei algo aí dentro para que ele fechasse rapidamente.

- Arsene!

- É para seu bem. Eu tenho acesso a esse tipo de medicamento. Não me pergunte o motivo. Nem eu sei realmente...

Ele permaneceu quieto alguns minutos. No fundo, ela estava agradecida. Não queria ficar machucada por muito tempo.

- Está pronta?

A voz dele chegou de forma cantada no ouvido dela, o hálito gelado fazendo cócegas na sua orelha e na pele do seu rosto. Ela sabia ao que ele se referia.

- Sem ressaca?

Ela sentiu-o sorrir levemente.

- Sem ressaca, _chérie_.

Ela assentiu, sentindo o sono começar a dar os primeiros sinais em seu corpo. Um sono agradável, e não invasivo como na última vez. Automaticamente e sem perceber o que realmente estava fazendo, ela se aconchegou mais no peito dele, sentindo o braço dele a protegendo e os dedos trabalhando em seu cabelo de forma carinhosa.

Arsene respirou fundo, o cheiro doce dela chegando ao seu olfato de forma poderosa. Virou-se para ela com cuidado, plantando um beijo suave em seus cabelos.

Mas Ângela já estava dormindo para sentir isso.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** para quem não sabe, eu criei um blog, e o último post é sobre o Arsene. Fiz algumas perguntas no final do post. Se lerem, por favor respondam, através das respostas que eu vou, quem sabe, escrever outra fanfic com ele! O link do blog está no meu perfil, para quem tiver interesse! No mais, até o próximo!


	14. Feu

**Nota da Autora: **gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo incentivo. Vocês me fazem postar cada vez mais rápido, que coisa! Hahaha *-*

* * *

**Feu**

Acordou pela parte da manhã, sentindo seu corpo levemente dolorido, mas o sono não estava mais presente, como se ela tivesse dormido horas a fio. Era um dia de domingo, ela teria que dar uma desculpa para Sophia e para as meninas da ONG. Não queria sair de casa naquele dia, queria ficar quieta, apenas se recuperando do susto e do que havia vivido no sábado.

A claridade da manhã penetrava insistentemente pelo tecido da cortina, e por uma pequena fresta, Ângela pôde perceber que não havia sol, assim como quase todos os dias no outono de Viena. Ela espreguiçou-se, sentindo uma pequena fincada na barriga. Lembrou-se minutos depois do corte que estava ali, gritando a ela o que a garota havia passado na noite anterior. Estremeceu levemente debaixo do cobertor. Teria que dar aula no dia seguinte, como iria se sentir ante ao sumiço repentino e sem notícias de George? A faculdade certamente iria tentar contatá-lo, mas não obteria resposta.

Porque ele estava morto.

Ângela não sabia se iria conseguir ficar naquele ambiente caso alguém perguntasse se ela tinha notícias de George. Ela esperava realmente que o professor não tivesse comentado com ninguém que ia acampar com ela. Ela contava com a discrição que ela sabia que ele possuía.

Por mais que não tentasse pensar no assunto, também temia ficar traumatizada com o ocorrido na noite anterior. Traumatizada em relação a _ele_. Arsene havia matado alguém na sua frente sem pensar duas vezes, lembrando a ela o que ela insistia em esquecer. Ele era um vampiro. Um vampiro perigoso. E Ângela estava o hospedando para sua segurança. Como a vida podia se tornar um paradoxo quando o mundo sobrenatural já não era mais motivo de filmes de terror e romances, e sim algo real. Ela respirou fundo. Ela ainda havia dormido com ele. Uma vez. Por Deus! Ele havia feito sexo oral nela.

Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo ante a lembrança, e se repreendeu de não sentir medo, apenas mais desejo por ele. O cheiro adocicado dele estava por toda a cama, e era ainda mais forte no travesseiro. Tudo era feito para que ela se sentisse ainda pior por pensar nele daquela maneira, mesmo depois de ele ter feito o que fez.

- Pare com isso...

Ela disse a si mesma, passando a mão no cabelo emaranhado e esfregando os olhos para tentar acordar daquele pesadelo de emoções. Foi quando escutou barulho de passos. Seus olhos escuros vagaram para a porta, esperando o ruivo entrar por ela e lhe dizer algo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Bella aparecer por ali.

- Bella!

Ela disse, visivelmente aliviada. Não sabia se estava preparada para ver Arsene logo pela manhã, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça naquele momento, uma confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos impróprios, misturados à culpa e ao medo por diversas coisas.

- Bom dia, Ângela.

Bella desejou e se sentou na poltrona que ficava em frente à cama. A vampira vestia um casaco preto de botões, calças cáqui e uma bota que ia até metade de sua canela com saltos altíssimos. Ângela se perguntou como ela conseguia ficar o dia inteiro com aqueles saltos, para depois se lembrar de que Bella não sentia dor nem desconforto físico.

- Preciso conversar com você.

Ela disse, quebrando o fascínio de Ângela pela nova pessoa que Bella havia se transformado. Ela engoliu em seco, esperando.

- Quero pedir para você não se preocupar com George. – Bella cruzou a perna, tamborilando os dedos da mão no joelho. – Ele será encontrado de uma forma natural, por policiais. A autópsia dará que ele foi mordido por um animal selvagem.

- Um-um animal?

- Sim. Um animal. Os Cullen faziam muito isso em Forks, é a maneira mais simples e rápida de encobrir uma caça violenta ou um assassinato por alguém de nossa espécie. Felizmente, seu professor não deixou rastros. Li a mente de cada pessoa que ele convivia, e pelo que eu percebi, ele era discreto. Não comentou com ninguém que ia acampar com você.

Por isso, Ângela agradeceu. Não queria lidar com a morte de George de forma mais intensa do que as outras pessoas mais próximas a ele lidariam. Mas no fundo, sentiu-se triste. Ele estava morto, e ela fez parte disso, mesmo que de forma inocente.

Bella sentiu a tristeza de Ângela de forma quase palpável, e desconfiou de que não precisaria do dom de Jasper para sentir isso. Remexeu-se na poltrona, olhando a amiga com visível curiosidade.

- Estamos cuidando de tudo. Por que está triste? Por causa da morte de George ou pelo o que ele fez?

- Os dois. Mas... sinto algo estranho...

Bella sorriu.

- Pode falar, Ângela. De qualquer maneira, já li em sua mente.

Ter uma amiga leitora de mentes podia ser algo extremamente irritante. Sabia que Bella nunca foi uma pessoa verdadeiramente curiosa pela opinião dos outros, nem mesmo perguntava o que as pessoas pensavam de certos assuntos, como Jéssica fazia aos montes, de forma invasora. Mas ela sabia também que os pensamentos deviam estar muito fortes e inquietos em sua mente para que a amiga os lesse de forma tão fácil. Respirou fundo e disse em voz alta o que ela havia pensado.

- Eu temo por Arsene também. O que ele fez ontem... tenho medo de nunca mais olhá-lo com outros olhos.

Bella levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou vagarosamente até a cama, sentando-se no colchão ao lado de Ângela. Olhou-a com atenção.

- Por que não sente medo de mim?

- Eu não sei... acho que é porque eu te conheço tem muitos anos. De qualquer forma, a imagem que eu tenho de você, é de você humana...

Bella assentiu calmamente. Sabia exatamente o tipo de confiança que Ângela tinha nela. Era difícil acreditar que uma garota tão dispersa da realidade tivesse se tornado uma vampira perigosa para qualquer pessoa que tinha sangue correndo nas veias.

- Eu entendo, Ângela. Mas devo dizer que não sou diferente de Arsene. – ela juntou as mãos no colo e olhou-as por alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Na verdade, eu sou pior. Tenho que beber uma quantidade anormal de sangue para conseguir controlar todos os dons que eu possuo.

Ângela não sabia o que dizer. Bella representava um perigo muito maior do que Arsene, visto por esse ponto. Mas ela estava sendo tola. Os dois vampiros haviam ficado uma boa parte do tempo deles perto dela, e nunca tinham feito mal a ela de algum modo. Se ela fosse pensar com mais racionalidade, ela iria concluir que nenhum representava perigo para ela. George parecia comum, até tentar o que tentou.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto, pousando vagarosamente no corredor.

- Falando no diabo, onde está Arsene?

Bella olhou-a e Ângela sentiu um pouco de relutância vindo da vampira.

- Arsene está cuidando de alguns assuntos.

- Quais assuntos?

Ela insistiu e a vampira respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca.

- Arsene sentiu dois aromas de vampiros ontem. Ele a desacordou por causa disso. Está com Demetri rastreando pela montanha.

Ângela percebeu que Bella estava preocupada, mas não conseguia imaginar o motivo. Arsene podia desacordar qualquer ser vivo existente, e Demetri tinha o dom de rastrear qualquer ser vivo em qualquer lugar do mundo. Eram imortais, literalmente, e mais perigosos do que qualquer vampiro comum.

- E por que você está tão preocupada?

Bella a olhou, um pouco surpresa com a observação da amiga.

- Os aromas que Arsene sentiu não condizem com os mesmos aromas que ele farejou naquele dia da boate. Eu temo que mais vampiros estejam sabendo de vocês dois.

Ângela revirou os olhos.

- Não existe _"nós",_ Bella. Arsene está aqui apenas para me vigiar, e depois daquele maldito dia da boate, para me proteger.

Dessa vez, Bella sorriu. Um sorriso contido, mas verdadeiro. Ela parecia carregar uma informação que Ângela ainda não sabia.

- Ângela, ele não está aqui só para isso. Ele começou a te admirar no dia em que viu o trabalho que você faz na ONG. Ele se afeiçoou a você... o problema é que essa afeição está se tornando preocupante.

Aquela informação pegou Ângela desprevenida. Ela engoliu em seco, surpresa. Arsene tinha se afeiçoado a ela?

- E por que isso é preocupante?

Bella sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso que esconde algo. Mas dessa vez ela não colocou tudo em pratos limpos. Parecia omitir algo quando respondeu a garota.

- Ora, porque Arsene é um vampiro. E você é uma humana.

* * *

Horas depois, Arsene e Demetri entraram no apartamento de Ângela. O ruivo percebeu em questões de milésimos de segundo que o chuveiro estava ligado, o aroma da comida humana estava saindo da cozinha. Concluiu que ela estava no banho e que ela já havia almoçado.

Demetri caminhou até Bella, plantando um beijo doce na testa da vampira.

- Vocês acharam algo?

Os olhos vermelhos dela fitaram Demetri e logo depois Arsene. O ruivo deu de ombros, apoiando-se na parede da sala.

- Os vampiros tomaram caminhos diferentes, fugindo da forma mais covarde. Mas Demetri percebeu que eles não voltaram a se encontrar...

Bella vincou a testa.

- E o que isso pode significar?

- Ainda não sabemos...

Demetri deixou no ar, saindo de perto de Bella e se jogando no sofá. Cruzou a perna em cima do joelho. Seus olhos vermelhos pousaram nos livros que estavam jogados ali. Ele pegou um, folheando-o por algum tempo. Seus lábios contorceram-se levemente à medida que ele lia.

- Por todos os deuses dessa terra, essa humana é mais nerd do que qualquer um que eu já conheci!

Arsene olhou para Demetri, as orbes vermelhas passando um pouco da raiva que ele sentiu ante a observação do vampiro.

- Ela não é nerd. Ângela faz parte de um grupo mínimo de humanos que eu diria ser extremamente inteligente.

Arsene defendeu Ângela sem conseguir se conter. Demetri o olhou, a diversão percorrendo cada traço do rosto. Bella percebeu o que havia acontecido ali e deu um passo a frente, virando-se para o ruivo.

- Arsene, preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que você sente por Ângela.

Bella o olhou, um olhar significativo demais para passar despercebido pelo ruivo, e também por Demetri, que estava atento a tudo. O companheiro de Bella de repente sentiu extrema curiosidade pelo assunto da conversa, fechando o livro e colocando-o em cima da pilha novamente. Arsene a olhou com hostilidade.

- Saia da minha mente.

- Isso é difícil, já que você praticamente grita os pensamentos.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitando daquele modo hostil. Odiava sentir-se vulnerável perto de alguém, mas isso sempre ocorria com Bella. Ele sabia que a vampira não gostava de ler a mente dos que estavam sempre por perto, mas ele também sabia quais pensamentos estavam rondando insistentemente em sua mente naquele momento para ela ter escutado com tanta clareza. Bella gesticulou com a mão para chamar sua atenção.

- Os sentimentos de Ângela em relação a você estão cada dia mais intensos. Eu sinto isso. Gostaria sinceramente de saber o que você pretende fazer com isso.

Arsene não tinha uma resposta para isso. O que Bella havia dito não era exatamente inédito, mas ouvir uma confirmação concreta deixou-o instável. Ele lembrou-se do que a humana havia falado com ele. Demetri olhava tudo com atenção, mas não parecia muito inteirado do que realmente estava acontecendo. O ruivo decidiu esclarecer as coisas.

- Ela disse para mim na noite anterior que quando está perto de mim, tudo se intensifica. Os sentimentos triplicam.

Demetri fixou seu olhar em Bella e logo depois pigarreou.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, Arsene

O ruivo passou a mão no cabelo, jogando os fios alaranjados para trás e bagunçando-o um pouco. Respirou fundo, deixando claro sua falta de paciência com aquele assunto.

- Eu acho que eu consigo lidar com uma paixão humana, Demetri.

- Não, você sabe que isso não é comum. Uma coisa é você seduzir uma humana, outra é ela gostar de você mesmo sabendo do seu passado e vendo você matar um amigo dela.

Arsene sabia que Demetri tinha razão, mas não queria admitir para si mesmo. Ele tentava acreditar que o que Ângela sentia era apenas uma paixão comum, mas os fatos estavam na sua cara, ele conseguia até mesmo farejá-los. Travou o maxilar, a raiva tomando seu corpo. Sem pensar duas vezes, socou a parede. O barulho foi ensurdecedor, o concreto cedeu e um buraco horrendo se abriu ali. Alguns pedaços de pedra caíram nos pés do ruivo, mas ele não parecia preocupado com isso, seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos na janela perto da porta. O céu estava em um tom acinzentado escuro. Parecia que uma tempestade estava chegando.

Para surpresa e horror de Bella, Demetri riu. Ela teve vontade de torturá-lo com o dom de Jane, mas a ligação forte de companheirismo vampírico que os dois tinham a proibia disso. Arsene olhou para o vampiro.

- Pare de rir. Ela é apenas uma humana. _Uma-humana._

O ruivo disse pausadamente, como se quisesse colocar em pauta a insignificância de Ângela por causa da espécie dela, na verdade ele parecia tentar se convencer disso. Bella não disse nada, mas ficou atenta quando Demetri se levantou.

- Não dou uma semana para você fazer algo estúpido por causa dela.

- Cale a boca, Demetri.

Bella gesticulou para os dois vampiros, pedindo para que eles ficassem quietos com esse gesto. O barulho do chuveiro parou no mesmo momento. Arsene se calou, assim como Demetri. Ela fitou os dois como se fosse uma mãe repreendendo os filhos mal educados.

- Parem. Vocês dois. Uma tempestade está por vir e eu preciso voltar para Volterra ainda hoje. Preciso entregar um relatório para Aro. Demetri, você vem comigo. Arsene ficará aqui. Assim como planejamos. _Como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

Ela falou calmamente em um tom mais baixo. Ângela não conseguiria escutá-los. Demetri assentiu, ficando ao lado da companheira. Despediram-se de Arsene. No momento em que Bella ia fechar a porta, olhou para o ruivo com atenção.

- Boa sorte. E conserte essa parede.

Fechou a porta. Arsene olhou para o buraco que havia feito ali, perguntando-se como iria explicar aquilo para a humana. Mas sua cabeça já estava invadida por outros pensamentos.

Pensamentos que estavam deixando-o louco.

* * *

Ângela fechou o chuveiro no momento em que escutou o barulho do trovão. Uma tempestade ia cair, aquilo era certo. Ela passou os cremes no corpo ainda no banheiro, penteando os cabelos e colocando a toalha ao redor do seu corpo. Prendeu-a e abriu a porta. Um vento gelado percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Arsene estava no corredor, olhando fixamente para ela de uma forma estranha. Ângela ficou surpresa com a presença dele ali.

- Onde está Bella?

Ele apoiou-se na parede do corredor.

- Bella teve que ir para a Itália.

Ela assentiu, mas a tristeza dela era quase palpável. Não queria que Bella tivesse ido tão cedo. Sempre se sentia menos perdida quando a amiga vampira estava ali, explicando tudo para ela, tentando deixá-la mais calma. Ela sentia que na presença de Bella poderia ficar menos paranoica. Arsene observava a humana com atenção. Não parecia ter gostado muito da notícia sobre a saída de Bella.

- Ela pediu para que eu continuasse aqui. Mas se você preferir, eu saio. Afinal, você não quer mais a minha companhia, não é?

A pergunta dele a pegou desprevenida. Arsene era o tipo de vampiro seguro demais para falar aquele tipo de coisa em voz alta. Ela o fitou com atenção dessa vez. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de malha preta, uma jaqueta de couro também preta estava por cima da blusa. Usava coturnos. Os cabelos alaranjados estavam gritando por causa do tom escuro predominante nas roupas. E soltos. Quase na altura dos cotovelos.

Ela engoliu em seco, percebendo que estava de toalha ali e o vampiro estava perigosamente perto dela. Dois passos para frente e ele poderia tocá-la. Como ela não ia querer a presença de uma pessoa tão magnética como ele? Era quase impossível isso! Mas ela não ia dizer aquele tipo de coisa para ele. Queria vê-lo um pouco indeciso, para que ele soubesse que no fundo ela se sentia mal com o ocorrido da noite anterior. Um raio riscou o céu. As luzes do apartamento piscaram. Ela se sobressaltou com isso.

- Tanto faz.

Respondeu a pergunta anterior dele, andando até o quarto e entrando. Encostou a porta para que o vento não batesse em seu corpo. Nesse momento, outro raio riscou o céu, e dessa vez, a luz acabou. O apartamento foi mergulhado em uma semiescuridão. Estava quase de noite. Arsene a seguiu, e entrou no quarto no mesmo momento que Ângela vestia a camisola.

- Merda!

Ela xingou, percebendo a presença dele ali. Não o via completamente por causa da escuridão, apenas sua silhueta alta indicava que era ele, e o inconfundível aroma de mel. De qualquer maneira, assustou-se. A chuva forte começou, as gotas grandes batendo insistentemente na janela do quarto.

Arsene ignorou o susto dela, aproximando-se de Ângela um passo. Ela recuou, visivelmente desconfortável com ele ali.

- Você continua com medo de mim.

Ele disse, aproximando-se mais um pouco. Ela estava presa, teria que subir na cama para fugir dele, se quisesse. Mas ela não queria. Infelizmente o campo magnético que ele exalava já a sugava de uma forma que ela não conseguiria sair mesmo se tentasse, o corpo ficando estático, apenas esperando o que ele ia fazer.

- Não é isso... não estou com medo. É que de vez em quando você me olha de um modo faminto.

O sorriso que Arsene deu não foi um sorriso inocente, mas carregado de malícia. Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, suas mãos grandes pousando delicadamente nas curvas da cintura dela, apertando de leve a carne ali. Ângela conteve um gemido.

- Mas eu estou faminto...

O cheiro dele estava por toda parte, inebriando os sentidos de Ângela de uma forma nada saudável naquele momento. Os dedos longos dele eram frios ao contato, o cabelo dele roçava levemente no braço dela à medida que ele se abaixava para depositar um beijo leve e lascivo no pescoço dela.

- Eu-eu preciso comer algo.

Ângela juntou todas as suas forças e se desvencilhou das mãos dele como uma gata. Mas ela sabia que ele havia a deixado sair dali. Caso quisesse, Arsene podia impedi-la. Mas ele não parecia muito apto a contrariá-la ou forçá-la demais a algo.

- Vou fazer brigadeiro.

- Brigadeiro?

- É um doce brasileiro.

Ela deu um sorriso sonhador. Adorava brigadeiro. Uma brasileira havia a ensinado a fazer. A garota tinha feito intercâmbio na universidade em que Ângela lecionava, ficando em Viena por cerca de seis meses. Ela precisava de doce, de sentir o gosto do açúcar em seu paladar. Talvez isso a acalmasse.

Felizmente, havia jeito de usar o fogão mesmo se a energia elétrica estivesse desligada. Ela ligou o gás e pegou uma caixinha de fósforos que ficava em uma gaveta, acendendo um e jogando-o ali. Colocou a panela. Os ingredientes para fazer o brigadeiro eram bem simples. Ângela começou o preparo de forma calma, ciente demais da presença de Arsene ali perto. Ele estava sentado na bancada da cozinha, do mesmo modo que estava no primeiro dia em que ela o viu no apartamento dela.

Semanas atrás, ela o odiaria por ele estar sentado ali, em um lugar que claramente não era feito para sentar. Hoje já estava mais acostumada, e no fundo o agradecia pela presença dele. Ele estava ali para protegê-la, de qualquer forma.

_Arsene começou a te admirar no dia em que viu o trabalho que você faz na ONG. Ele se afeiçoou a você... o problema é que essa afeição está se tornando preocupante._

O que Bella havia lhe falado naquela manhã vagou em sua mente e Ângela olhou para Arsene de canto de olho. Ele parecia imerso em pensamentos, olhava a chuva cair pelo vidro da janela que ficava de frente para a bancada. Ela conseguia observar com atenção as linhas do rosto dele. De repente ele virou-se para ela, visivelmente divertido com a atenção que ela dedicava a ele. Retirou a jaqueta de couro e jogou-a ali do lado. Ângela percebeu que a blusa que ele usava possuía mangas compridas.

Ela desviou os olhos e terminou de mexer o brigadeiro. Colocou o brigadeiro em um recipiente e enquanto esperava o doce esfriar, preparou um sanduíche. Arsene observava tudo com atenção.

- É realmente uma pena você não comer comida humana. Eu acho que não existe doce melhor do que brigadeiro.

Disse com sinceridade, rezando mentalmente para que o vampiro não achasse que ela estava lhe direcionando uma crítica. Arsene sorriu.

- Há doces melhores que brigadeiro para o meu paladar.

Ele correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, mas ela não percebeu isso por causa da escuridão da cozinha. Ângela mordeu o sanduíche.

- Você pode acender a lareira? Pelo visto a luz não vai voltar tão cedo.

Arsene assentiu, saindo da bancada e passando por ela. Ângela terminou o sanduíche, aproveitando-se da ausência dele. Pegou uma colher de brigadeiro sem conseguir se conter, soprando levemente. Sabia que ainda não estava frio o suficiente, mas ela nunca conseguia resistir. Colocou o brigadeiro na boca.

- Hum...

Ela praticamente ronronou ao sentir o sabor daquela iguaria. Arsene já havia voltado, e o som fez a calça dele se apertar. Ele engoliu o excesso de veneno que estava em sua boca, olhando para ela de forma fascinada. Ela lambia os lábios calmamente, aproveitando cada pedacinho do doce que ela podia. Ele gostaria de fazê-la gemer daquela maneira. De outras formas.

Ângela jogou a colher na pia, andando para sair da cozinha. Seus olhares se cruzaram quando ela chegou até a porta, mas ela passou rapidamente por ele e foi até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Precisava arrumar a bolsa para o dia seguinte. Sua sorte é que havia preparado as aulas antes de o fim de semana começar. Pegou a bolsa dentro do quarto e caminhou até a sala para enfiar alguns livros que ia necessitar.

Arsene ainda estava na porta da cozinha, apoiado no batente ali, apenas escutando-a mexer no quarto. Observou-a voltar, indo até o sofá. Sua camisola era curta, a pele bonita estava com um tom dourado por causa da única luz que vinha das chamas da lareira. Ela se curvou, começando a colocar os livros dentro da bolsa. Para Arsene, foi o suficiente.

Ângela sentiu alguém encaixar-se por trás dela e se assustou, largando os livros ali e virando-se para trás.

- Arsene!

Ela o repreendeu, dando um tapa no braço dele com toda a sua força. Mas aquilo nem parecia fazer efeito no ruivo. Sua mão, pelo contrário, estava dolorida agora. Sentiu como se tivesse batido em uma parede gelada.

- Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa!

Arsene sorriu maliciosamente para ela. Suas mãos longas capturando com facilidade a cintura fina dela.

- Já esperei tempo demais.

E se havia alguma entidade superior ali em cima, ela estava de prova que aquilo era verdade. Arsene a beijou, um beijo calmo, mas no momento em que seus lábios gelados encontraram os lábios quentes daquela humana, algo ali aconteceu. Algo diferente de tudo o que já havia acontecido entre eles. O corpo de Ângela foi percorrido por um arrepio forte e peculiar, o corpo de Arsene parecia explodir de satisfação por estar a tocando novamente.

Ele forçou-a a abrir os lábios, mas ela não relutou, recebeu-o de bom grado, deixando a língua aveludada e gelada entrar em sua boca, encontrando a sua e intensificando o beijo. Ângela colou seu corpo ao dele de forma automática, sentindo a ereção do vampiro lhe prensar. Seus braços foram em direção às costas dele, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto dela o tanto quanto conseguia. Sentia necessidade do corpo dele, da proximidade dele, do contato do corpo dele no seu. Não estava de salto, então não alcançava direito o pescoço daquele vampiro. Mas conseguia sentir o cabelo longo roçando seu braço, os músculos definidos das costas mexendo-se no momento em que ele a puxava um pouco mais, sua mão enorme fechando no cabelo escuro.

Ele soltou um rosnado quando o corpo maleável dela encaixou-se no seu. Algo quente, trêmulo e vulnerável. Ângela achava aquele som que ele fazia muito sensual, um som felino, quase animalesco. Arsene pegou-a no colo e a colocou no tapete em frente à lareira. O corpo dela estava banhado pela luz dourada das chamas, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos semicerrados. Estava sem óculos, os cabelos longos estavam jogados pelo tapete claro. Ele rasgou a camisola dela de uma vez, não querendo muito perder tempo naquele quesito. Os olhos dela se abriram em surpresa e ele sorriu.

- Senti falta do seu corpo, _chérie._

E como havia sentido, não poderia negar. Como se não a tocasse durante anos, seu membro doía dentro da calça e ele se perguntou se havia desejado tanto um corpo feminino como estava desejando o dela naquele momento. O rubor que passou pelo rosto da humana indicou como ela estava desconcertada com a declaração, mas ele não se importou, retirou a lingerie dela dessa vez com mais calma, jogando-a para o lado.

O corpo de Ângela tremeu em expectativa, no mesmo momento em que ele retirava a blusa dele, expondo o peito delineado, mas não tão forte, a pele de uma palidez incomum. Os cabelos estavam em um tom alaranjado mais escuro por causa das chamas da lareira, os olhos negros. Ele se levantou, retirando o restante da roupa.

Ângela engoliu em seco ao ver o comprimento dele. Arsene sorriu.

Aproximou-se novamente dela e ela espaçou as pernas para recebê-lo. Arsene acariciou levemente o rosto dela, olhando com desejo e um pouco de algo que ela tentou definir, mas não poderia ser ternura, poderia? Vagarosamente, ele a invadiu.

Ângela gemeu em redenção, arqueando as costas e projetando seu corpo em direção ao vampiro, dizendo por meio desse gesto que ele poderia fazer o que desejasse com ela, que ela era apenas um fantoche nas mãos experientes dele. Arsene não objetou em atender ao pedido dela, afastou ligeiramente o quadril, encontrando-a novamente no mesmo momento que tomava um seio com a boca.

Ela colocou a mão na cabeça dele, sentindo a textura sedosa dos fios lisos. Arsene a possuía como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo, e Ângela desconfiava de que isso se tornaria um vício dela. Que mulher não queria isso? Alguém que a possuísse como se ela fosse única, peculiar, notável. A atenção dele estava toda para ela, os gestos que ele fazia, os movimentos nos quadris, o modo como ele sugava os seios, como ele mordiscava com cuidado a fina pele, como ele beijava lascivamente sua boca, o modo como as mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, venerando-a com esse toque, isso tudo a deixava em êxtase, a deixava com uma sensação única de se sentir desejável como nenhuma mulher se sentiu em toda a sua vida.

Ele era perigoso, assim como o sexo que ele proporcionava. Mas Ângela estava disposta a correr esse perigo apenas para senti-lo dentro de si, tomando-a para ele, dizendo a ela que de alguma forma – e ela ainda ia descobrir qual – ela era dele.

Ele aproximou a boca no ouvido dela.

- Venha para mim, _chérie._ Se entregue a mim. Quero ver você gozar. – seus lábios mordiscaram levemente a orelha dela, no mesmo momento em que o hálito gelado percorria o rosto dela – Quero sentir seu orgasmo.

Ângela atendeu ao pedido do vampiro como se ele tivesse dado uma ordem, seu corpo foi preenchido por fortes espasmos, uma sensação deliciosa invadindo cada célula dela. Um sorriso vitorioso percorreu o rosto dele. Ela prendeu-o com as pernas, puxando-o ainda mais em direção ao corpo dela.

Arsene quase enlouqueceu. Ah! O doce aroma do orgasmo feminino, o modo como o sexo dela o apertou, o gemido de prazer completo sendo captado por sua audição poderosa. Aquilo tudo era prazeroso demais para ignorar. Seu corpo estava faminto pelo corpo dela, por mais que ele a penetrasse mais e mais. E ele desconfiava de que sempre estaria, por mais que a possuísse.

Um rosnado gutural saiu de sua garganta no momento em que ele chegou ao ápice do seu próprio prazer, travando o seu corpo ao dela, tentando por meio disso fazer a sensação peculiar de tê-la ali aumentar ou durar mais um pouco. Segundos depois, ele se afastou, deitando-se ao lado dela.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ângela apoiou-se no cotovelo e o observou. Ela sabia que ele estava atento a tudo, como se ele pudesse vê-la apenas ficando quieto. Ela pensou no que ia dizer a ele, pensou seriamente no que ia fazer, pensou nas inúmeras perguntas que estavam em sua mente.

E agora? Como ela conseguiria sair disso? Aquele homem deitado ali era uma espécie rara de perfeição na cama. Infelizmente, ele era um vampiro. E ela podia sentir um pouco da ligação dos dois, como se aquilo não fosse apenas sexo, mas algo mais. Poderia estar louca, poderia estar pensando demais. Mas o que importava? Ela era humana. Era comum ela fantasiar sobre tudo.

O modo como ele a olhou apenas confirmou de que ele parecia pensar exatamente nas mesmas coisas. Estava atento, mas não disse nada, as orbes vermelhas a fitavam com prazer e malícia, de uma forma possessiva.

Ela decidiu por não dizer mais nada. Temia a reação dele. Ele parecia concordar com ela. Não era o momento. Simplesmente não era.

Mas isso não a impediu de beijar o peito dele, pousando delicadamente a cabeça ali. Arsene a abraçou, um abraço diferente demais para ela não notar. Um abraço mais companheiro.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, o corpo um do outro. Cansados, mas satisfeitos.

Arsene esperou-a dormir para levá-la para a cama e cobri-la.


	15. Surprise

**Surprise**

- La Bohème?

Perguntou apenas por perguntar, não acreditando muito em sua sorte. Adam apenas sorriu para ela.

- Sim. La Bohème.

- Como posso recusar isso? É uma das minhas óperas preferidas!

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça e gesticulando.

- Acho que será uma grande oportunidade. E sem querer ofender alguns aqui... – ele se aproximou dela, como se estivesse fazendo fofoca. – Mas você é uma das poucas que tem bom gosto nesse lugar... Quando ganhamos o camarote, Odete sugeriu você sem pensar duas vezes...

Ângela sorriu para ele, não querendo dar a sua opinião e piorar a crítica. Modestamente, sabia que ele estava certo. Quase nenhum professor da universidade gostava de ir às óperas, buscando mais a vida mais moderna da cidade. Ela achava aquilo um tanto quanto absurdo, pois moravam em Viena, o berço das óperas e grandes compositores. Alguns diziam que o espetáculo era caro demais para seus bolsos. Nisso ela concordava, mas normalmente a casa de ópera de Viena abria mais cedo e vendia ingressos por menos de cinco euros. Tudo bem que você via a ópera inteira em pé, e isso era um pouco cansativo, já que isso representava quase três horas do tempo. Mas Puccini não valia a pena? Outros apenas diziam que não apreciavam a música 'gritada'. Aquilo sim era o fim para Ângela. Preferia a primeira desculpa.

- A que horas eu encontro vocês lá?

- Você está louca? Pegamos você às oito.

Adam disse de um modo convicto, não deixando espaço para desculpas. Ela apenas assentiu, pegando os livros pesados da sua mesa e se levantando.

- George iria gostar de ir à ópera. Era um bom garoto. Infelizmente...

Adam deixou no ar, parecendo pensativo. Era o professor de ciência humanas da universidade. Um homem bonito na casa dos cinquenta anos, casado com uma professora de letras que lecionava ali também. Ambos ganharam ao todo três entradas para a ópera de sábado. Camarotes. Aquilo sempre acontecia de dois em dois meses pelo casal fazer parte de um dos poucos grupos apreciadores de ópera, e por serem grandes frequentadores da Ópera Estatal de Viena.

- Sim, ele iria gostar.

Os traços do rosto de Ângela não estavam mais leves, e sim carregados de tristeza. Adam percebeu isso, e não quis mais tocar no assunto da morte do professor. Sabia que ela mantinha uma forte ligação com ele, os dois eram da mesma idade. Dois dos professores mais novos ali. Poderia até dizer que a ligação passava do profissionalismo e caminhava para algo mais pessoal. Pela tristeza dela, ele estava correto.

- Preciso ir, Adam. Tenho que chegar à escola antes das duas.

O professor gesticulou com o lápis.

- Às oito.

Ela sorriu e virou-se para ir embora, não querendo muito pensar em como George adorava a ópera de Viena e em como os professores agora olhavam para ela com um misto de pena e curiosidade. Sabiam que Ângela adorava George, mas não entendiam porque ela sempre desviava do assunto quando eles tentavam lhe dizer algo sobre a morte repentina e estranha dele. De qualquer maneira, eles acreditavam que ela estava abalada demais para tocar no assunto, e por essa ingenuidade, Ângela agradecia todos os dias.

Não queria mais viver o pesadelo que havia vivido.

Ela saiu da universidade, se desvencilhando dos alunos para que eles não pedissem mais revisões ou exames para recuperações de notas. Adolescentes podiam ser extremamente espertos e acomodados, e ela não estava com paciência nem tempo para eles no momento. Precisava chegar na escola, e nem ao menos havia almoçado.

Andou alguns passos no estacionamento, caminhando rapidamente para as vagas reservadas para os professores. Olhou para o céu, que estava carregado de nuvens acinzentadas. Fez uma careta. Ia chover naquela tarde, e possivelmente pela noite. Não gostou muito disso. A chuva sempre a atrapalhava, mesmo que ela estivesse de carro. E se a luz acabasse novamente, ela não conseguiria nem ao menos tomar um banho ao chegar.

Lembrou-se da sua noite anterior, em um apartamento sem luz com Arsene. Lembrou-se da luz que provinha das chamas da lareira lambendo a pele dele. Lembrou-se do modo como o corpo daquele vampiro se movia por cima do seu, tão gracioso e ao mesmo tempo tão masculino.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar e olhou em volta de forma discreta. Sabia que ele estava por perto. Ele sempre estava, e agora, mais do que nunca, ela podia senti-lo. Como se o campo magnético que ele exalava fosse mais perceptível. Não sabia o motivo disso, apenas sentia.

Entrou no carro, perguntando-se mentalmente se teria algum tempo para passar em uma padaria e comer algo.

* * *

- Professora Ângela?

Uma mulher que aparentava quarenta anos apareceu na porta da sala de Ângela, um pouco tímida e segurando uma bolsa grande e bonita como se quisesse se esconder por trás dela. Ela olhou para a mulher e sorriu.

- Sim.

A mulher entendeu isso como um convite e entrou, sentando-se em frente a ela. Um sorriso amável passou pelo rosto dela, e Ângela quase lhe disse que ela deveria fazer isso mais vezes, pois a rejuvenescia.

- Gostaria de agradecer o que está fazendo pelo Pedro. As notas dele melhoraram consideravelmente...

Ângela assentiu, sorrindo para ela e juntando alguns papéis.

- Quando cheguei na escola, Pedro era um dos que tinha mais dificuldade. Mas ele é um garoto inteligente, eu apenas o ensinei que matemática não é esse bicho de sete cabeças que muitos acham.

A mãe sorriu à menção da inteligência do filho. Todas sorriam, era como se as professoras dessem uma medalha para os pais quando falavam sobre isso. A mãe agradeceu novamente o trabalho que Ângela estava fazendo, ela pediu para que a mulher não tirasse Pedro das aulas particulares, mesmo ele tendo um acompanhamento mais atento na escola. Ela concordou, e com um aperto de mão desajeitado, saiu.

Ângela soltou o ar vagarosamente, retirando os óculos de grau e esfregando os olhos. Já eram quase seis horas da tarde. A chuva batia insistentemente na janela da sua sala, gritando a ela que não iria embora tão cedo.

Por mais que ela estivesse cansada, adorava trabalhar ali. Era sempre recompensador saber que havia tirado o trauma de uma criança em relação à matemática. Mesmo que as matérias dadas ali fossem praticamente primárias em relação ao seu nível, ela sempre estava disposta a ensinar mais e mais.

Decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora, seu estômago estava roncando, mesmo que ela tivesse empurrado um sanduíche na hora do lanche para compensar a falta de almoço, ela sentia que precisava comer direito.

Ela pegou todos os seus pertences, saindo da sala. Despediu-se dos porteiros e dos faxineiros, que já iam de sala em sala para arrumar a bagunça deixada pelas crianças. Saiu do hall de entrada e abriu o guarda-chuva, caminhando para o estacionamento da escola.

Mesmo que tecnicamente estivesse protegida, sentia sua roupa começar a ficar molhada.

De repente algo a fez parar. Ela olhou para o lado automaticamente e o viu. Arsene estava em pé um pouco longe dela, as roupas estavam encharcadas, o cabelo também. Usava uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa da mesma cor, que parecia agora preta devido à malha molhada. E estava belo da mesma maneira, por mais que qualquer pessoa ficasse ridícula daquela forma. Usava botas, e essas estavam fincadas no chão, mostrando sua visível tensão.

Ela agora conseguia ver sua tensão com mais facilidade. Normalmente, quando Arsene estava daquele modo, seus braços não se moviam e seu rosto era mais sério do que o normal. Poucas mudanças no comportamento, mas fundamentais para que ela percebesse que algo estava errado.

Ele não precisou pedir para que ela se aproximasse, Ângela esqueceu-se que o carro estava do outro lado do estacionamento e caminhou em direção a ele, sentindo sua roupa molhar ainda mais por causa disso. O vento forte fazia com que as gotas encontrassem diretamente sua pele. Ele estava em uma parte isolada do estacionamento, uma parte que quase não tinha carro, onde os faxineiros guardavam as máquinas de encerar e os equipamentos quando saíam da escola. Ali era uma espécie de depósito. Até os professores de educação física guardavam as bolas e as barras ali dentro.

Ao se aproximar, percebeu que Arsene saía de seu lugar e ia para perto dela, olhando-a de uma forma séria e alarmante.

- O que foi?

Ela perguntou, ele correu os olhos vermelhos pelo estacionamento, suas narinas dilatando levemente como se ele estivesse farejando o ar como um lobo selvagem.

- Vampiros.

Bastou essa palavra para que o corpo de Ângela fosse percorrido por um arrepio estranho e involuntário. Ele sentiu-a estremecer levemente e passou os dedos longos no rosto dela, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eles devem ter sentido algum cheiro conhecido para estarem aqui. Possivelmente o seu. Está chovendo muito.

Ela não entendeu a última observação. Arsene percebeu isso e passou a mão gelada e molhada pelo cabelo dela. Algumas gotas de chuva caíram no ombro dela, mas Ângela não se importou com isso.

- A chuva faz o cheiro ficar mais forte. O cheiro de sangue. Como se cada gota levasse o aroma junto dela. _Chérie_, são os mesmos vampiros que estavam naquela noite em que matei...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, mas ela não precisava saber sobre quais vampiros ele estava se referindo. Dois homens apareceram no estacionamento enquanto Ângela piscava os olhos, como se tivessem se teletransportado para lá.

Um era loiro de cabelos curtos. Os olhos vermelhos pousavam nela com uma curiosidade absurda gravada nas orbes. Vestia roupas estranhas, como se tivesse escolhido as peças de pessoas com estilos diferentes e jogado em cima do corpo de qualquer jeito. O outro era moreno, com o cabelo um pouco abaixo da orelha. Sorria para Arsene de uma forma ameaçadora demais para ser amigável. Vestia-se um pouco melhor, mas suas roupas pareciam rasgadas e velhas.

Ângela sentiu a mão forte de Arsene pegar seu pulso, e delicadamente, ele puxou-a em direção a ele, projetando seu corpo um pouco para frente para protegê-la com isso. Os dois vampiros eram altos comparados a ela, mas não chegavam nem perto de serem altos como o ruivo.

- Então é você que está escondendo essa preciosidade?

O moreno perguntou. Ele parecia ser o líder ali, se é que isso existia no mundo deles. Ângela não entendeu muito bem o motivo da perseguição. Sabia que ela era considerada alimento para a raça deles, mas por que esse fascínio? Por que não a deixavam em paz? Por que segui-la até ali? Não havia humanos o suficiente no mundo? Estremeceu com os pensamentos, e depois se repreendeu por ser tão egoísta.

- Afastem-se dela.

Arsene disse de uma forma brusca, como se tivesse dado uma ordem para um vampiro inferior a ele. Aquele tom de voz nunca foi ouvido por Ângela, e ela se assustou um pouco com a seriedade e a hostilidade com que a ordem foi dita.

- E por que eu deveria? Somos dois. E você é apenas um.

Arsene ficou quieto, parecendo tranquilo ante a ameaça do vampiro. Ela sabia o motivo, se ele quisesse, poderia desacordar os dois ali. Mas ela não era ingênua o suficiente para achar que ele iria pegá-la e fugir no momento em que os dois vampiros caíssem em um sono profundo. O moreno se remexeu, inquieto pela falta de resposta.

- Meu amigo aqui precisa dela, ruivo. O sangue dela canta.

O corpo de Arsene estava relaxado em frente a ela, mas ficou tenso no mesmo segundo depois da declaração do vampiro.

O sangue dela cantava? O que isso queria dizer? O ruivo olhou para ela com significância, pedindo a ela para não dizer nada no momento. Ângela não sabia como conseguiu ler o olhar dele, mas entendeu perfeitamente e parou de fazer perguntas mentais no momento.

- Desista. Não tente nada antes que seja tarde. Faço parte da guarda Volturi. Essa humana está comigo sob ordens de Aro.

De repente as expressões nos rostos dos vampiros mudaram radicalmente. O moreno já não parecia tão confiante assim. O loiro não falava nada, apenas olhava para Ângela. Um olhar de fome. Faminto por ela. Ela tentava não olhar para ele, temendo que aquilo piorasse a situação. Na verdade, sua atenção estava voltada para o braço de Arsene, que a cada segundo se aproximava mais dela, formando um arco.

O moreno apontou para Ângela.

- Não me importo com a proteção do seu mestre. Acho que vampiros devem repartir o alimento.

Um rosnado severo saiu da garganta de Arsene, um rosnado muito diferente do rosnado que ela costumava ouvir, e que ela achava sensual e estimulante. Não era nada excitante vê-lo daquela maneira. Ele parecia um felino prestes a atacar uma corça. Sua mão pousou delicadamente na cintura dela, de uma forma quase cúmplice.

Os vampiros olharam a junção da mão do ruivo com a cintura da humana, não acreditando muito na proximidade dos dois. O loiro pareceu perder a paciência com aquilo.

- E posso saber por que uma humana comum está sob a proteção do líder de nossa espécie?

- Isso não lhe interessa. Mas se quiser uma explicação breve, ela está comigo. Ela é minha.

Dizer que aquilo surpreendeu todos ali seria eufemismo. Tanto os vampiros quanto Ângela olharam para Arsene com incredulidade gravada em cada traço do rosto. O moreno olhou para o loiro, e parecia pedir permissão para desistir. Já o outro estava indeciso entre tentar um ataque contra um membro Volturi e lutar pelo sangue peculiar para ele, ou desistir daquela loucura.

- Saiam.

Arsene decidiu pelos dois, começando a levantar a mão. Os vampiros não sabiam o motivo do gesto do ruivo, mas não pareciam muito aptos a ficarem ali para descobrir. Eles olharam uma última vez para Ângela, como se ela fosse uma carne estragada que um leão defendia com garras e dentes.

Depois de quase cinco minutos parados ali, os vampiros saíram. Arsene esperou alguns minutos para que eles se afastassem. Ela não ousou se mexer, mesmo que estivesse consciente demais da mão dele em sua cintura, e como a mão relaxava à medida que o tempo passava. De repente ele se virou, em um movimento tão rápido que deixou Ângela tonta.

- Venha.

Ele pegou o braço dela delicadamente, mas de forma determinada. Andou alguns passos e depois ela percebeu que ele estava a levando para o carro dela. Arsene apenas estendeu a mão e ela entendeu o que ele queria, retirando a chave do carro da bolsa e jogando para ele, que a esperou entrar no carro para depois abrir a porta e se sentar no banco de motorista. Os pneus fizeram um barulho estranho de raspagem no concreto quando ele acelerou. Segundos depois, estavam na rua.

Ela sabia que da escola até o prédio dela eram quase vinte minutos de carro, e por mais que ele acelerasse o carro, o trânsito das seis horas da tarde o impedia de fazer o percurso com menos tempo. Ela juntou as mãos em cima do colo, respirando fundo e tentando não olhar para ele.

Aquilo que ele havia falado fora estranho.

Ela estava com ele? Pior, ela era _dele_? No mundo de Ângela, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa, mas ela tinha que se lembrar a todo o momento que o homem que estava sentado ao seu lado, e dirigia como um piloto sem ao menos olhar para a rua direito, não era um homem comum. Ele era um vampiro, e ela não tinha ideia do que aquilo que ele havia dito aos vampiros poderia significar no mundo dele.

Tentou perguntar várias vezes durante o percurso, chegando até mesmo a abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes. Mas fechou-a antes de reunir a coragem necessária para isso. Ela percebeu que ele não olhava para ela, e achou estranho isso. Estava acostumada com as orbes vermelhas sempre atentas a cada movimento que ela fazia.

Dois minutos depois, ele estacionou o carro na garagem.

Ângela saiu do carro sem dizer nada, indo em direção ao elevador. Arsene a seguiu. Quando as portas se fecharam, ela olhou para cima, tentando por meio disso buscar a atenção dele, em vão. Já estava ficando ansiosa com a atitude distante dele.

- Arsene... o que está havendo?

Ele não respondeu. O elevador estacionou no andar desejado e ambos saíram para o corredor, Ângela abrindo a porta do apartamento e trancando-a logo quando o ruivo passou por ela. Ela jogou a bolsa no sofá, olhando-o dessa vez com um misto de raiva e seriedade.

- Eu quero saber o que acabou de acontecer.

De repente ele não estava mais distante dela, mas o corpo alto e forte do vampiro a prensava de uma maneira alarmante, quase a derrubando pelo modo súbito que a encontrou. Os olhos vermelhos estavam começando a dar os primeiros sinais de negritude, ele lambeu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua, no mesmo momento que pegava a cintura de Ângela e a apertava de uma forma nada convencional que a fez até mesmo sentir um pouco de dor.

- Não, você não precisa saber de nada.

Ela não teve tempo de protestar, ele a levantou rapidamente, pegando-a no colo e praticamente a obrigando a envolvê-lo com as pernas para não cair. Seus braços finos envolveram o pescoço dele, a pele dali sentindo o toque sedoso dos fios alaranjados. Arsene a olhava nesse espaço de tempo, caminhando para o quarto sem precisar se preocupar em bater em alguma parede ou tropeçar em algo pelo caminho.

Jogou-a na cama de forma brusca. Ela caiu ali, desamparada e um pouco confusa com a reação repentina dele. Ele retirou sua blusa encharcada do corpo com um movimento sutil de braços, jogando-a para o lado. Suas mãos longas trabalharam apenas alguns segundos no cinto e na calça, retirando-a com facilidade. Arsene ficou nu em frente a Ângela, olhando-a de uma forma faminta, selvagem e até mesmo temerosa, como se ele estivesse pensando várias vezes antes de fazer o que ia fazer.

Ela engoliu em seco quando ele se aproximou rapidamente dela. As roupas foram rasgadas com tanta naturalidade, como se fossem feitas de papel. A jaqueta jeans que ela usava ficou em pedaços, assim como a calça jeans e a blusa de malha.

- Arsene...

- Quieta.

Ela ficou estática, olhando-o como se ele fosse um extraterrestre. Arsene respirou fundo, soltando o ar vagarosamente com a boca. O cheiro de mel chegou ao nariz de Ângela. Seu corpo tremeu. Aquele cheiro mexia com ela, assim como os cabelos longos dele roçando levemente a barriga dela, como o corpo nu dele por cima do seu. Os olhos escuros agora a fitavam com uma atenção estranha.

- Por favor... não fale nada. Não agora. Deixe-me mostrar...

Mostrar o que? O que ele pretendia com isso? Ela não conseguiu buscar as respostas que precisava, a boca dele a cobriu com beijos possessivos e violentos, sugando a pele da barriga dela, sugando cada centímetro que os lábios gelados conseguiam alcançar, subindo até os seios, a língua correndo pelos mamilos rijos, sugando-os enquanto as mãos trabalhavam em cada parte do corpo dela.

Ângela apenas fechou os olhos para apreciar o contato gelado que a pele dele possuía, para apreciar o campo magnético que ele exercia sobre ela, como se o corpo dele fosse um imã para o corpo dela. Dois dedos de Arsene invadiram o sexo apertado e úmido dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas em direção ao corpo dele. Ele invadiu ainda mais profundamente, mexendo os dedos ali.

- Ah meu Deus...

- Deus não existe, _chérie_. Sou apenas eu.

Ela ia brigar com ele, dizer para ele que fora educada de forma religiosa e tinha uma crença, uma fé, mas os dedos longos dele trabalhavam tão divinamente ali dentro, que ela não conseguia formar frases inteiras. Engoliu em seco, puxando o cabelo alaranjado dele, obrigando-o a se aproximar. Os rostos estavam próximos, apenas alguns centímetros separavam os lábios. De repente, ela ficou séria, tendo a consciência dos dedos dele a deixando.

- Não fale que Deus não existe.

- Seu Deus pode até existir, mas certamente não faz isso.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade, batendo o quadril ao dela de forma brusca. Invadiu-a rapidamente novamente, olhando-a no processo para tomar nota de cada linha de expressão que o rosto dela mostrava. Ângela fechou os olhos, gemendo de forma contida.

- Portanto, se for gritar um nome... – ele a encontrou novamente, passando o braço entre os dois corpos e tocando-a para duplicar o prazer da garota – Grite o meu, _chérie_.

Ângela abriu os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela ia para o inferno com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. O membro dele a invadia bruscamente, mas nunca de modo violento o bastante para ela se sentir abusada de alguma forma. Arsene a tomava com desejo, um desejo puro em todos os seus conceitos, mas a tomava como se fosse a primeira vez. Cada toque, cada beijo que ele depositava em seu colo, cada pequena e cuidadosa mordida que ele dava em sua clavícula... parecia que ele estava a experimentando de uma forma inteiramente nova.

Ângela se sentia como se ela fosse um prato delicioso de comida servido a alguém que apreciava em demasia a gastronomia.

- Grite meu nome_, chérie_. Quero ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca.

Sem se preocupar com vizinhos curiosos, com sua integridade ou se aquilo ia parecer uma prece saindo da boca dela, ela o atendeu, gritando o nome dele no momento em que o orgasmo chegava ao seu corpo, dizendo a ela que o Deus dela no momento, tomava a forma de um vampiro alto e ruivo, de olhos vermelhos e uma habilidade absurda de deixá-la satisfeita das maneiras mais lascivas possíveis.

Arsene sentiu o sexo dela o apertar, os braços dela o envolverem, as pernas dela enroscarem-se ainda mais ao corpo dele, puxando-o para si até que o contato dos corpos era grande o suficiente para se fundirem em um só. Ele a invadiu dessa vez com mais violência, fazendo-a gemer seu nome como um mantra.

Isso quase o enlouqueceu.

Um rosnado gutural saiu de sua garganta no momento em que ele chegou ao ápice do seu próprio prazer, uma vontade súbita de beijá-la e dizer a ela que não se importava com a paixão humana, que queria tê-la ainda muitas vezes, de todas as formas. Mas ele se conteve, apenas desabando o corpo dele ao lado do dela minutos depois.

Ângela esperou passar dez minutos e virou-se para ele. Arsene mantinha os olhos no teto, e parecia determinado a permanecer assim por um longo tempo. Isso era bem divergente do que ele costumava fazer. Normalmente a fitava nos olhos, mesmo que sem dizer nada, e depois a puxava para si. Algo estava errado, ela conseguia sentir uma barreira invisível ali, e não se sentiu à vontade para se deitar perto dele.

Saiu da cama.

- Vou tomar um banho.

Não disse mais nada. Arsene apenas esperou a porta do banheiro bater e o chuveiro ser ligado para respirar fundo, tentando sair daquele momento estranho e incomum de tensão. Odiava aquilo.

Não sabia o que fazer quando terminou. Havia jogado a garota na cama, uma necessidade quase primária de tomá-la ali mesmo, achou que foi até forte em esperar até irem para o quarto, teve que se concentrar para não invadi-la dentro do carro, ou na garagem.

Mas o que aquilo significava? Por que um desejo tão peculiar por um corpo feminino?

O barulho do chuveiro cessou e minutos depois ela apareceu no quarto, já de camisola e com um penhoar tampando uma grande parte do corpo. Algo que ele não gostou muito. Ela se sentou ao lado dele na cama, sem dizer nada, apenas esperando o momento taciturno do vampiro passar.

De repente o que Demetri havia falado com ele no dia anterior voltou à sua mente, jogando na sua cara que o companheiro de Bella poderia estar com a razão. Ele rosnou, demonstrando sua raiva. Ângela percebeu a diferença do rosnado e se sobressaltou.

- O que é isso? O que você tem? Você pode ao menos me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde que havia desabado ao lado dela. Engoliu em seco, sentando-se na cama e passando a mão pelo cabelo ruivo, jogando algumas mexas dos fios alaranjados para trás.

- Eu tive uma conversa com Demetri alguns dias atrás... ele me disse para ter cuidado com meus próprios pensamentos em relação a você... – Arsene olhou para ela, esperando uma reação, mas Ângela não teve, apenas continuou o fitando. – Eu queria te tomar. Sempre quis. Mas foi um erro.

Aquilo foi quase um tapa físico no rosto dela. Ângela não disse nada, mas suas mãos começaram a tremer, seus olhos arderam. E antes que ela pudesse se refrear, colocou toda a sua raiva e indignação em voz alta.

- Então é isso? Eu sou um erro? Você me levou pra cama uma última vez e me fez gritar o seu nome apenas para jogar na minha cara que eu gostei de tudo?

Ela tentou se levantar, querendo sair de perto daquele vampiro antes que ele a machucasse ainda mais. Mas ele a impediu, segurando firmemente o pulso dela.

- Me solta.

Ele não a soltou, mas a fitou com uma seriedade absurda.

- Ontem Demetri me alertou dos meus próprios sentimentos. Me disse que eu faria algo idiota e sem sentido brevemente. Eu não acreditei nele. Hoje percebi que ele tinha razão. Confrontei dois vampiros em lugar público e os ameacei por sua causa. Mencionei o nome de Aro e disse aos nômades que você era minha. Isso tudo tem consequências.

- Não consigo entender aonde você quer chegar.

Arsene apertou um pouco mais o pulso dela, os olhos vermelhos a fitaram com atenção, como se ele estivesse pedindo desculpas e paciência.

- Você não entende? Eu estou me apaixonando por você.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** BANG! Vocês nunca imaginaram que seria Arsene Lefevre a se declarar primeiro, não? Hahahaha. Me digam o que acharam para eu postar o próximo. ;)

**OBS:** Sugiro que baixem a ópera La Bohème para lerem o próximo capítulo. Até lá!


End file.
